Family Matters
by Austin B
Summary: Sequel to 'What's My Name Again' Jocelyn and Legolas start their life together. But soon, Jocelyn realizes her newfound ME family is more complicated than she expected. Will the family be able to find happiness, and maintain their bonds to each other?
1. Returning

A/N …Austin's Notes:  
  
Those of you who have not read What's My Name Again? I suggest you do so before beginning this story. Things will make more sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jocelyn and Edeline and anything else you do not recognize from J.R.R Tolkein's works. Anything you do recognize from the LOTR trilogy belongs to him.  
  
-Jocelyn and Legolas felt more pain in each other's absence than either could ever imagine feeling again. But when the repercussions of their actions start arriving, how will their relationship fare? This story answers that very question. And others you haven't even thought of asking yet.  
  
**Family Matters  
**  
Chapter 1 - Returning  
  
The last we saw of Jocelyn and Legolas, they had reunited happily in Mirkwood.  
  
"You tell me. I was in Michigan." Jocelyn wrapped a cunning hand around the back of his neck as Legolas grinned, and she pulled him to her once again.  
  
He smiled into her kiss as they let themselves be absorbed into the moment. They didn't care how scandalous they looked. It just felt so good to feel each other again. The air was filled with such passion you could've cut it with a knife. And Legolas felt as if his chest would burst if he did not carry out what his mind had conjured upon feeling Jocelyn so close to him. He burned from the inside for her.  
  
But, in the back of his mind, he also knew that he could not act on those feelings. Not yet. He hadn't even courted Jocelyn officially. Personally, at the moment, he was ready to give up the time honored tradition if he could have her just once. Jocelyn's hands traveled in all places, causing an uncharacteristic blush to rise to the Prince's face.   
  
A sound from down the corridor brought the couple from their bliss. They saw the forms of two Elves walking toward them, chattering. Legolas took Jocelyn's hand and dashed down the hall. She giggled as he threw open the first door they came to and shoved her inside. He closed himself in as well. The room was dimly lit with candles, and the shades were drawn over the windows.   
  
Legolas stood with an ear to the door, to wait until the Elves had passed. Jocelyn, however, walked about the room. It was a small bedroom, probably one of the servant's.  
  
Legolas heard the Elves' chatter pass the door and fade down the hallway.  
  
"Come on." He said to her, opening the door. "Let's go speak to my mother and father."  
  
Jocelyn drug her feet and made a face. "Do we have to already? I just got here." She ran her finger up his chest and tapped his nose with an impish smile.  
  
"The sooner we get this talk out of the way, the sooner we can enjoy ourselves." He said suggestively, his voice heavy with desire as his arms encircled her small frame.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and walked with him down the hall.  
  
"But what if they says I can't stay here with you? Shouldn't we enjoy ourselves now before the bad news?" She said, surprisingly cheerful. Legolas gave her a scolding look. He knew she was looking for an excuse, any excuse to get him alone that very moment.  
  
"The longer you wait the better it will be. And once we have my parents' blessing, it will be that much sweeter. We can give in and not worry about anything at all." Jocelyn thought he resembled a school teacher, lecturing on abstinence. She sighed, and gave up.  
  
The large tapestries on the wall were familiar to her, especially the one of King Thranduil. Legolas led her to the same room Tyron had led her to her first day in Mirkwood. King Thranduil was there, looking at something on the table, with Queen Edeline hanging over his shoulder. Upon hearing them enter, the royal couple looked to them and got very confused smiles on their faces.   
  
Their son had told them the whole story, and knew the half-Elf he had fallen in love with was in fact his former fianc's twin sister. They weren't quite sure who this was, and Queen Edeline was the first to find her wits.  
  
"Uh, Legolas? What can we do for you?" Her eyes shifted curiously to Jocelyn. Legolas caught the movement, and realized his parents predicament.  
  
"Mother, father, this is Jocelyn." The royal couple's eyes lit. They knew what this meant. Thranduil gestured for them to sit, and they complied.  
  
"Jocelyn, so good to meet you. Legolas has told us much about you." Edeline said politely, even though she'd been introduced to this girl before, only with a different name.  
  
"Yes, my dear, wonderful that you're back!" Thranduil said, realizing the importance of Jocelyn's presence there. She just nodded to them with a smile.  
  
"Ada, nana, Jocelyn will be staying here with me." He stated, rather than asked. After all, he was his own person, not an elfling. But, he made sure his eyes looked pleading enough that they'd not be angry with his disrespect. Edeline smiled, but Thranduil's expression did not change.  
  
"Do you plan on marriage?" Thranduil asked, looking seriously at Legolas.  
  
Legolas, in turn, looked to Jocelyn. She set her eyes on his for a moment. She realized he was asking her permission. Jocelyn turned to Thranduil and said with a smile,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thranduil sighed deeply and looked to his wife, who had set a hand on his shoulder. She whispered something in his ear.  
  
"You do realize you will not live forever? And your death, in turn, will result in my son's death?" Thranduil asked bluntly, gaining a blank expression from Jocelyn. The question took her off guard. Of course she'd thought about it. But hearing it put so frankly made her second guess herself. How could she tell the man that loved Legolas so much that she was going to eventually, inadvertently kill him.  
  
"Of course I realize it. It pains me to think, but it would pain us both much more if we could not be together. Our marriage would prolong our lives and make us happy, if just that much longer. For we would surely die if we couldn't be together." Jocelyn's eyes pleaded with the King. Legolas looked with admiration on his love. He then turned his attention to his father as he spoke.  
  
"You make a good argument. I suppose my son could use a woman like you to keep him in line." Thranduil tried stifling a smile, but couldn't. Jocelyn giggled, and Legolas took her hand. Edeline beamed from behind her husband.  
  
"So we have your blessing, then?" Legolas said cheerfully as he stood. Jocelyn stood next to him.  
  
"Aye. You do." Thranduil smiled. Edeline could not help herself anymore. She hurried to Jocelyn and took her into a surprisingly strong hug. The Queen kissed Jocelyn's forehead a few times and held her face in her hands, looking at her.  
  
"Yes. You will make a wonderful Princess!" She exclaimed, and hugged her son as well before returning to her post beside Thranduil. Legolas laughed at his mother's fervor before retiring Jocelyn and himself from the room.  
  
Jocelyn had been in the palace for a half a day, and she already felt like she was at home. Elves brought clothes for her to Legolas's room. Beautiful silk dresses, sleep wear and leggings and tunics for riding. Shoes for every occasion, jewelry, and everything she asked for. She was Princess-to-be now, and she was treated as royalty.  
  
For a few days, Jocelyn and Legolas were always together. You never saw one without the other by their side. They walked around in the gardens, holding hands, kissing and giggling in the shade beneath the trees. There was a youthful air about them, and made the Elves happy to see. Thranduil and Edeline were particularly happy, though something upset the King more than he let on. Edeline, being Thranduil's wife for so long, noticed the apprehension he held toward his son's relationship.  
  
"Thranduil?" She asked one day not long after Jocelyn's arrival. "Is something troubling you, mellamin?" The King looked from the garden to his wife and flashed her a quick, soft smile.  
  
"I can only pray that Legolas is making the right decision. She was raised human. She will live as a human, die as a human. When the day comes that she will pass away, it hurts me to think how broken our son will be." He finished, with a pained look on his face. Edeline gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Legolas is not an elfling, Thranduil. He knows what he is doing with his life. And, like Jocelyn said, they will die without each other anyway. Seeing how they look at each other reminds me of how I still look at you." Edeline smiled, placing a hand on her husband's face. Thranduil smiled and kissed her palm.  
  
Edeline sat on her husband's lap, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. She continued,   
  
"Seeing him so happy fills me with such joy that couldn't be matched if he lived even half as happy forever and ever."  
  
Thranduil smiled impishly, "You are right, my wise Queen." Edeline raised her head regally.  
  
"Of course I am!" She laughed and kissed him. "So you can stop worrying." She concluded. Thranduil just humored her with a smile.  
  
"No. I'll never stop. The thought will stay in my mind until the day creeps slowly upon us. Then my fears will come true." He said, cryptically. Edeline furrowed her brow at him.  
  
"A risky Elf may die young, but a cautious Elf never truly lives. Legolas is taking a chance that makes him happy, even if it is for a short time. But the happiness it gives him is so true and pure that it would be a crime for him not to take it. We know the day will come, so we can prepare for it."  
  
Thranduil nodded and led his wife back inside. He didn't like talking about his beloved only son's death.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…well what did you think of the first chapter? They are engaged now, but Thranduil still has his doubts.   
  
It took me a while to get into the 'Jocelyn and Legolas' state of mind, after finishing my other story. Hope you're all still interested.  
  
Preview into later chapters: A jealous Elf creates problems, and a visit from her twin sister brings more bad news than Jocelyn would've hoped.

-Austin B.


	2. The Return of Tyron

A/N…I'd like to point out that the title of this story, 'Family Matters' is also the title of a TV show, right? Can I get sued for that? Lol, I don't know. Anyway, I don't really own the title, I guess. So, that was a disclaimer. You can't sue me. -sticks out tongue-  
  
Chapter 2 - The Return of Tyron  
"Threats and Demands"  
  
Jocelyn's arrival was well publicized. A feast was held in honor of her return, and that was where her engagement to Prince Legolas was announced. Of course, many of Mirkwood's population may have had doubts about her relationship with the Prince, but after that night, the entirety of the city fell in love with her.  
  
All but one. He, of course, had been in love with her all along. Tyron. He had sat quietly in the back of the ballroom, watching Jocelyn and Legolas cast loving looks to each other. Not a day went by that he didn't regret lying to his love. But, it was his one last hope to have her for his own. If he hadn't tried, he'd be regretting that.  
  
When they had announced their engagement, it had taken a moment for it to sink in. He stared at their happy faces, and had all he could do to choke back a tears and vomit at the same time. He had run out the door and into the cold night, and didn't stop running until he collapsed on the outskirts of the city.   
  
Which was where he was found the next morning. A guard had been patrolling and found his sleeping form curled in a ball against a tree on the edge of the forest.  
  
"Tyron? Is that you?" The guard asked, and Tyron rolled onto his back, groggily mumbling incoherent things. The guard shook him, and woke him fully.  
  
Tyron looked into the guard's face, remembering where he was. A pained expression fell over his face as he recalled the reason for his flee.   
  
"My friend, are you alright? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Cullas, thank you." Tyron said, as he held onto his friend for support to get on his feet. "I was taking a walk to clear my head and sat down to look at the stars. I must've fallen asleep." He lied. Cullas eyed him suspiciously, but did not question his story. He let Tyron be as he continued his patrol. Tyron meandered back to his home, where he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for a while.   
  
He pondered things. Things concerning Jocelyn, mostly. Without realizing it, he began considering means of reclaiming her, though she never really was his. His face lit as an idea popped into his mind. Far fetched and unlikely, but it was the best he could do. It was his last chance.  
  
-------  
  
Jocelyn and Legolas were beginning to come down from the clouds by now. The newness of their engagement was wearing off, and they began to think about things. Such as the wedding, Jocelyn becoming Princess, royal duties…at least this was what they were supposed to be thinking about. Instead, Jocelyn's mind wandered to other things. She seriously reprimanded herself for it, but her thoughts turned to Tyron as she was holding and kissing her fiancé, as they were known to do.  
  
Jocelyn reluctantly broke the kiss and furrowed her brow as she thought of something from the day she returned to Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas…did you really not want to see me?" He looked strangely at her, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. And it turns out, he didn't.  
  
"I have always wanted to see you. Since the moment I met you I've always wanted you by my side."  
  
"Even when I left?"  
  
Legolas nodded. Jocelyn balled her fists at her sides and stomped her foot.  
  
"Tyron! That lying bastard!"  
  
Legolas put his hands on Jocelyn's arms. "Mellamin?"  
  
"He told me you didn't want to see me. Just minutes before I found you that day he told me!" She was very worked up. But Legolas didn't seem to care.   
  
"Tyron is of no importance anymore. If he lied that just proves he is not worthy of your time. So keep him from your thoughts." He smiled and nudged her chin with his fist playfully. As mad as she was, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jocelyn tried hard to hold to Legolas's words and keep Tyron from her thoughts, but it seemed impossible. He was always showing up in her mind unexpectedly. When she was distractedly doing some chore, she'd realize she was thinking about him. Where he was, what he was doing.  
  
Then, she'd hurry to Legolas to hold her and kiss her and banish those thoughts from her mind. One day, Jocelyn decided the reason she kept thinking about him was because she needed closure. They needed to talk. So, she sought him out. She asked one of the guards where he lived, and he pointed out Tyron's residence.  
  
Jocelyn took a deep breath, and started for it. A humble cottage, with a thatched roof and stone walls. She raised a fist to knock on the door, but hesitated. 'Should I?' She questioned herself. For five minutes she stood in front of his door, fist raised, debating whether it was a good idea or not. Finally, she gathered her courage and knocked.  
  
Moments later, a very scruffy looking Tyron answered the door. His long, usually beautiful sandy brown hair was disheveled, and his clothes looked like he'd just fought with an orc. He was obviously surprised and delighted to see her. Then, he realized his appearance and blushed deeply.  
  
"Hello Tyron." Jocelyn stated. Tyron smiled upon hearing his name from her lips.  
  
"Hello Jocelyn." He stepped aside to let her in, and closed the door behind her. His home was in dire need of cleaning. Clothes on the floor and furniture, dishes in the sink. It reminded Jocelyn of her friend's dorm room at college, nothing like what an Elf's home was supposed to look like.  
  
"Would you like something?" Tyron asked, being a very good host. "Something to drink? Eat?"   
  
"No. Thank you." Jocelyn declined quickly. "Listen, Tyron, I had a reason for coming here today." She began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Jocelyn, let me say something first. I am so sorry I lied to you the day you came back. I know it was wrong of me, but I did it out of love for you." His dark blue eyes plead with her to forgive him. Her heart softened for a moment, but she regained her composure.  
  
"Tyron, lying is the one thing I cannot stand more than anything in the entire world. I can't imagine you trying to justify such a thing. You broke my heart when you said that to me that day. If you loved me, how could you stand causing me that much pain?" She demanded roughly, though her eyes showed sorrow.   
  
Tyron opened his mouth, but closed it again. Jocelyn scoffed and shook her head. She turned to the door to leave, and heard him mutter on her way out, "Please forgive me." She didn't stop.  
  
-------  
  
For days, Tyron had been trying to find the time to speak with Legolas and exact his plan to get Jocelyn back for his own. And after her visit, he was more determined than ever. One day, Legolas was out doing business with some local merchants, and Tyron suddenly appeared beside him.  
  
Legolas started and took a moment to realize who he was looking at, and to form words to say to him.  
  
"Tyron!" He shouted, once he had found words, they were angry ones. "How dare you show your face to me!" Tyron cowered back, but brought Jocelyn's face to his mind and found courage to speak.  
  
"Prince Legolas, walk with me. I have important business to discuss with you." He said quietly, mysteriously. Legolas wasn't angry enough to refuse, and curious enough to accept. They walked away from the Elves in the marketplace.   
  
"What is it, Tyron?" Legolas asked when Tyron had been quiet too long.  
  
"You mustn't marry Jocelyn." He blurted. Legolas looked as if he was ready to take Tyron's head off. His eyes lit with fire and he seemed to grow before Tyron's very eyes.  
  
"What makes you think you can demand such a thing of me!?" He shouted, but didn't wait for an answer. "Get out of my sight and never come near Jocelyn or me again!" Legolas spun on his heel and marched away. But before he was out of earshot, Tyron shouted to him.  
  
"You owe me!" Legolas spun back around, to see Tyron shaking his fist in his direction. Upon seeing Legolas marching back toward him, he lowered his fist quickly.  
  
"I owe you nothing, you lying, good for nothing nadorhaun!" (cowardly dog) Legolas stood menacingly over Tyron, who had strangely took on a self superior over confident smug expression. Legolas furrowed his brow at this sudden change.  
  
"If I recall correctly, my Prince, and I always do, your words were 'I owe you a great deal Master Tyron. You saved Leyna's life, therefore, saving mine. If there is ever anything you need, simply ask, I will not forget what you have done for me.'" Tyron smiled mockingly. Legolas looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You cannot possibly expect me to give up my fiancé for you!" He said incredulously.   
  
"Oh I do, Prince. You will not go back on your word. You owe me, and I am cashing in." He stood in front of him expectantly, as if Legolas would pull Jocelyn from his back pocket and set her in Tyron's hand.  
  
"That is a request that cannot be fulfilled. Anything else, Master Tyron, but not that. I would not relinquish my fiancé if even King Thranduil demanded it so." Legolas declared assertively.  
  
"Insolent." Tyron stated smugly.  
  
"Maybe, but what concern is it of yours? If I see you around her, I'll have you thrown in prison." He vowed, and walked away. The idea of Tyron asking him to give up Jocelyn was so ridiculous it left him thinking 'Did that conversation really happen?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…I know these first chapters may not be the best, but give me time to get back into the swing of things.  
  
PS. Nothing's changed since the last story…I STILL hate flames. -shakes fist at flamers-  
  
**Caitlin, mIlKyWaYxD, Amfmchic,** **loz-179, Banana4422.**

**nilimade** - hugs right back atcha!

**Nessa Inwe - **I've missed you!  
  
**siriuszsecretlover** - you're grounded? Hahaha! Lol sorry, I hate being grounded. Well, we need to get talking soon, don't we? Weren't we gonna do that one story? I don't know though, I've just started this one now. Well anyway, we'll talk later. -hugs-   
  
**TPfan333** - Thank you!!!  
  
**GinnyPotter4eva** - hope my update was soon enough…I don't want you to start foaming at the mouth…lol. Thank you for the very kind review and I hope you keep reviewing!  
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - Yay! Now I have you reviewing on TWO stories at the same time!

-Austin B.


	3. Forgive and Forget?

Chapter 3 - Forgive and Forget?  
  
Legolas knew how upset Jocelyn would be if she knew what Tyron had tried to do, so he didn't tell her. He knew of her visit to his cottage, and if that didn't make him crazy with jealousy, knowing how much she meant to Tyron sure did. So when Jocelyn told him Tyron had visited her at the palace, he was none too pleased.  
  
_It was the day after Tyron had confronted Legolas with his proposition. Tyron asked a servant to tell Jocelyn she had a visitor outside. She came down to see, with surprise, Tyron there. And, Lord help her, he looked good. A complete about face from how he'd looked when she saw him at his cottage. He was clean cut and handsome. His eyes sparkled upon seeing her, but she didn't miss the underlying anguish.  
  
"Tyron! What a surprise." Jocelyn exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Jocelyn." He said with a half smile.  
_  
_"Uh, what can I do for you?" She asked, trying to sound polite, yet distant.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk." He cast his eyes to the ground as he spoke, looking very dejected and pitiful. "I just want you to know that I have no intention of coming between you and your fianc's happiness. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy." He said, and set his eyes upon hers. Jocelyn's heart fluttered. He was so sweet.  
  
"Well, thank you. I suppose I might be able to forgive you for lying to me. It was just once, and I know you regret it." Jocelyn said, trying to sound as if the decision was hard for her. But really, seeing his eyes so sad, she didn't know how she couldn't forgive him._  
  
"What!?" Legolas shouted. He began pacing. "I told the beggar if he ever came near you again I'd have him locked up!" He seethed.  
  
"Legolas! Why would you say something like that?" Jocelyn furrowed her brow at him, shocked that he'd say something so harsh.  
  
"Jocelyn, he doesn't want to be your friend. He loves you and he wants you to be his wife. He's plotting to take you away from me!" Legolas cried, exasperated.  
  
"That's insane." Jocelyn held her head indignantly, refusing to believe such a thing of the person she'd come to accept. Mostly, she didn't want to admit she was wrong for forgiving him.  
  
"Jocelyn, please. Stay away from him. For me?" His eyes looked so desperate, so sad, Jocelyn's heart nearly crumbled. But she still didn't understand why he was being so unreasonable. She simply couldn't believe what he was saying about Tyron.  
  
Jocelyn took Legolas's hand and lowered her voice. "Legolas, I understand how you'd think such a thing of Tyron, but there is no way he could take me away from you. I'm yours. Forever and for always. Nothing can change that." Her determined eyes silenced any further argument he could've thought of. She just kissed him and left, in search of fresh air and a beautiful garden to calm herself down in.  
  
She thought Legolas knew he had her love completely, and should not be worried about any other Elf stealing her attention from him. But obviously, he was not as secure in their relationship. The idea troubled her, and she was about to go seek him out for a long talk, but was interrupted.  
  
"Jocelyn." Tyron called, as he approached her from behind. She turned around abruptly, and met him face to face, closer than she'd expected. She took a step back.  
  
"Hello Tyron." She said dryly. But, she realized her eyes looked on him harshly, as if she subconsciously blamed him for causing disagreements with her and Legolas. She quickly softened her expression. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, I was…err…hoping that maybe, you might, if it's okay, go for a walk with me?" He stumbled. Jocelyn half smiled at his nervousness. And despite all warnings, all inhibitions and reasonable voices in the back of her head screaming 'NO!', she accepted.  
  
Jocelyn briefly thought of Legolas, and the consequences her interactions with Tyron might bring, but didn't have much time to dwell on it. Tyron kept conversation flowing steadily, which seemed strange to her. He had transformed before her very eyes, from the bumbling fool who'd asked her to walk with him, into a comfortable, witty companion.  
  
They laughed and talked as they strolled through the city streets, not paying much attention to their surroundings. By the time they had walked back to the palace, Jocelyn was very glad she'd forgiven him.   
  
"Thank you, Tyron, it was lovely." She said, and turned to go inside.  
  
"Jocelyn." He said quietly, and she turned back around. "One wicked deed is not enough to condemn a man who's lead a lifetime of good." She just smiled.  
  
"Why Tyron, I just don't know what you're talking about." Jocelyn chirped innocently. He grinned at her and bowed his head in a 'Goodnight', but she thought it meant 'Thank you' as well.  
  
She entered her room to find Legolas staring out the balcony. Upon hearing her enter, he spun around and marched to her, stopping but inches from her face.  
  
"Where have you been?" She could tell he was trying to keep his voice under control. She could also tell that he knew very well where she had been. He should, I mean he was the Prince. He knew everything that went on in his city. Especially everything that went on in the city with his fiancé. If someone hadn't seen her and Tyron, she knew Legolas could see it in her eyes. She tried not to look guilty. She shouldn't feel guilty, she and Tyron were just friends now.  
  
Jocelyn stood straight and held her chin up. "I was walking with Tyron." She stated, unapologetically. Legolas looked hurt, then he scoffed.  
  
"Did I not ask you, plead you not to see him again?"  
  
"Yes. But you don't understand how it is with us now. He knows I'm marrying you, we're just friends." She tried exasperatedly to explain.  
  
"That is just what he wants you to think! He will get close to you and try to seduce you into leaving me! And what about him lying to you? Have you forgiven him for that and just forgotten about it?" Legolas threw his arms in the air and sat heavily in a chair across the room. Jocelyn was unable to speak for a moment. Her jaw hung down in disbelief.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that!" She folded her arms across her chest. "First of all, didn't I tell you no one could get me to leave you? And second of all, yes I have forgiven him and I have forgotten it! It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. And one wicked deed is not enough to condemn a man from a lifetime of good." She stated proudly.  
  
Legolas looked to her with sad eyes. "Jocelyn, please…" He trailed off. Her heart melted. Nothing could be worth causing him pain.  
  
"Okay." She breathed, and knelt by his chair, taking his hand in hers. "Okay, I won't see him. He's not as important to me as you are…nothing is." He smiled down at her as she kissed his hand. After a moment, she spoke again. "I wanted to be defiant. I do have the right to have friends. But even though I don't agree with your suspicions, nothing is worth causing you pain."  
  
Legolas momentarily second guessed his doubts about Tyron. The person he trusted more than anyone in the world thought differently than he. But then he remembered how Tyron had attempted to guilt Legolas into giving her up, and he was glad Jocelyn gave in to his pleas.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…I wanted to wait until I got more review to post this chapter...but I just couldn't wait any longer!  
  
**Ilenya the Fair** - thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Artria** - Aww… no rambling? -pouts- that's okay, I got a good long review for Of Princes and Paupers from you.  
  
**GinnyPotter4eva** - do I get a cookie now? : )  
  
**TPfan333, childofgod-4ever!**

Austin B.


	4. Sudden Arrival

Chapter 4 - Sudden Arrival  
  
Jocelyn attempted to avoid Tyron in the days that followed. She knew someday she'd have to confront him, but 'just not today' she kept telling herself. Every day was the same thing. Tyron would come to visit, and she'd have the servant tell him she was unavailable. And he just never stopped coming. Luckily, Legolas was never around when he came. He kept asking her if she'd spoken to Tyron yet, and always she'd meekly have to say she hadn't.  
  
Finally, one day, Jocelyn decided to do the deed. Her heart raced as the time approached that he'd come every day. She went over the words in her head. Really, he just wanted to be her friend, and she hated having to deny him that. But, it had to be done, so she gathered her breath and her courage as she heard a knock at her door.  
  
Her feet felt filled with lead as she lugged herself to the door and put on a polite face as she opened it. Tyron looked up, expecting to see Jocelyn's servant standing there, and lit his face with a smile upon seeing her.  
  
"Jocelyn! I expected you to be 'unavailable'." He said with a wry smile.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that." Jocelyn said softly, and invited him in. "Sit down, Tyron." She said in such a voice that made Tyron look to her with worry etched clearly on his face.  
  
"What is it?" He asked quickly, but Jocelyn held up a hand, telling him to be patient.  
  
"Legolas and I discussed the relationship I have with you, and have decided it would be best and more comfortable for he and I if it was...eliminated." She grimaced at having to use that word, and looked expectantly at Tyron, waiting to see his reaction. He just nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see." He said simply.  
  
"Tyron I-" She started, but was cut off.  
  
"No, Jocelyn. Really, I understand. You needn't say anything else." He said politely as he stood and made for the door.  
  
"Tyron." Jocelyn said softly, and he stopped with his hand on the doorknob, turning slowly to her. "I'm sorry." It sounded to him that she was a little ashamed. He knew she didn't agree with this, but there was nothing he could do. Legolas had won. So, he left. He left her room, he left the hope of ever having her, and he left Mirkwood.  
  
Jocelyn set her face in her hands and sighed. She read the heartbreak behind his eyes and realized he didn't want to be just friends, like he had told her. You can't just stop loving someone. She knew now that he couldn't put his feelings for her to rest. Legolas was right, at least about Tyron still wanting her. She still thought he was too good of an Elf to have been doing what Legolas suspected, though.  
  
When she had sat there long enough, Jocelyn rose heavily and went to find Legolas to tell him she'd finally done it.  
  
The next weeks were passed happily. Jocelyn and Legolas's relationship was official, and she was made to feel very much a part of life in Mirkwood. Elves smiled at her and went out of their way to speak to her and be nice to her.  
  
Jocelyn did like the positive reaction she was getting. Queen Edeline visited her often and doted upon her as she would a girlfriend or a daughter. They had become quite friends, actually. Legolas was loving how well Jocelyn was being accepted and fitting in. At dinner with the royal family one night, an unsettling conversation was struck up.  
  
"So you really knew nothing of Middle Earth before, Jocelyn?" Edeline asked innocently as she forked a bite of salad into her mouth. The question was quite unexpected.  
  
"No. Nothing at all."  
  
"So you didn't get to make the decision to be raised as a human? You just were." Edeline summed, rather than asked. She was just trying to understand, and though she didn't mean to cause Jocelyn pain, Legolas saw the subtle wince and the hurt behind her eyes.  
  
"No, I was a baby when my parents decided to have me raised as a human." She forced a small smile. "I never got the choice. My future was decided for me, and now I have to live with the painful consequences." Although she said it lightly, the words weighed heavily on the atmosphere of the table. No one spoke for a while, afraid what they said would upset Jocelyn the slightest bit, and send her into a fit of tears or even rage.  
  
In their room that night, Legolas was concerned. Jocelyn barely spoke five words since dinner.  
  
"Mellamin? Are you alright?" He called to her from the balcony doorway. She was standing near the rail, looking out over the city. She didn't speak, didn't move, didn't acknowledge his presence or that he had said anything at all. "Joce-"  
  
"She ruined everything." Jocelyn spun around suddenly, and Legolas took a step back, afraid she'd throw a punch at any minute, such was the anger in her eyes.  
  
"She?"  
  
"My mother! She made me mortal! Now our love will be the very thing that kills you!" She threw her arms in the air, and her eyes took on more of a sad look. Legolas was sort of glad. He didn't like seeing her angry much more than he didn't like seeing her sad. Anger is something that eats away at your insides and fills up your thoughts. He couldn't do anything to help her anger, but he could ease her sadness.  
  
"There there, love. What's done is done. She did what she thought was best for you. And just think, if she hadn't taken you to Earth, everything would've turned out differently. We may not have even met." He said softly, taking her into his arms. She leaned into him and he heard her breathe in his scent.  
  
"Thank you." Jocelyn breathed. "I went kinda crazy for a minute there, huh?" She chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but it's quite alright. You're entitled to a fit every now and then." He kissed her forehead and led her inside.  
  
Business around Mirkwood was buzzing excitedly. Prince Legolas's wedding was being planned and prepared for since the moment it was announced. King Thranduil left on official Kingly business the week before the ceremony was to take place. Legolas was left in command of the city.  
  
He sent more guards patrolling the woods in those days. Said he'd be damned if orcs or any forest nuisance would disrupt his wedding. Queen Edeline was heading up the wedding planning. Her face was glowing as she nearly floated about the city, stopping at various shops to place orders and calling servants to run errands for her. She was determined to get both hands in on her son's wedding.  
  
The day was more hectic than most. A soldier came rushing into the study to inform Legolas of a band of renegade orcs near the forests' borders. Queen Edeline came rushing in to inquire on his taste in centerpieces. And a guard from the gate came in to inform Jocelyn of something, but she couldn't hear him. His voice was lost between the soldier and Legolas's cries for reinforcements in the forest and Queen Edeline's cheerful voice ringing out about white and blue and lavender flowers.  
  
Legolas finally silenced his mother, none too kindly I might add. But she understood the situation later, and realized her son's priorities were in the right place. Legolas rushed out with the soldier, and Edeline turned to Jocelyn to get her opinion, but Jocelyn's attention was directed to the guard who was still in the room. He'd finally found a break in the conversation to shout out his news.  
  
"Lady Jocelyn, your sister has arrived and requested your immediate presence outside the palace to take council with her."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N...about Jocelyn not getting the choice to live as an immortal Elf...I'm not sure if that's right. I'll admit, I don't know a whole bunch about Elves. Only what I've read in the LOTR trilogy and what people have pointed out to me that was wrong in my stories. So, basically, I'm making things up as I go along. Hey, it is my story.  
  
**Ilenya the Fair** - Your welcome! : ) I looked up Ilenya on some name sites, and I couldn't find it. Did you make it up? Well, as for meanings...I'd suggest fair, but that's the other part of your SN, lol. How about meaning 'the chosen one' Is that stupid? How about 'starry night'. 'Cloudless sky'? Um...'heavenly flower' Now that I start thinking about it, I could suggest tons. Or you could look up meanings on babynames dot com and steal a meaning from a different name. I am real interested in origins of names and meanings, too. And by the way, do you luv Aragorn?  
  
**TPfan333** - I have plans for Tyron. Big plans. I hated him at the beginning of this. But, I'm like five chapters ahead of my updates, and...boy oh boy just wait until you see what I have in store for him.  
  
**GinnyPotter4ever** - well, I read your review and I updated as quick as I could! Are you my friend now?? -looks hopeful with puppy dog eyes- PS thanks for the cookies!  
  
**Nessa Inwe** - Yeah, of course you're loved. And...yeah. Hope you had a good time on your vacation. Anyway, yeah...you do say 'yeah' a lot. Lol. Its just all part of the 'Nessa Inwe charm'  
  
**ChildofGod4-ever** - You know what, I'm going shopping tomorrow and I am going to look for Burt's Bees Beeswax lip balm. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
**Artria** - Best for last! I've gotten the suggestion for a Tyron/Leyna relationship, and I have been considering it. It'd throw a twist in there, Jocelyn might be jealous...Legolas might be jealous...who knows! And no matter what way I pull the story in, there WILL be drama, mark my words.  
Everyone's got a little pirate in 'em, I always say. It's healthy to release your inner pirate once in a while. ; )  
Whoa, you've been a busy bee! 'Congratulations' to the new baby's family and to the newlyweds, and a 'You go girl!' for you.  
Bodily functions are a part of life. I have an older brother, I'm used to talking about them.  
I'm glad I make you happy. There's a lot of crazy things I can respond crazily to from your reviews. Love the rambling. Keep it up. ; )  
  
-Austin B.


	5. Bad News

A/N...This one's a little short, too.

Chapter 5 - Bad News

Jocelyn's face lit, and she turned to Edeline.

"My sister! Leyna is here!" She shouted, taking hold of Edeline's shoulders. The Queen smiled at her, pleased to see such joy, but a bit taken aback. Jocelyn finally shot out of the room and outside, where Leyna was standing next to a chestnut brown mare.

Leyna's face lit upon seeing her sister as well, and she opened her arms for Jocelyn's speeding body to crash into a monstrous embrace. They giggled and jumped up and down for a moment, before Jocelyn finally pulled away.

"Leyna, I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, but also noted the joy on Leyna's face was lessened by an unidentifiable sadness in her eyes. "What is it?"

Leyna smiled grimly. "I am surprised you can read me so well, since we have only spent a few days together."

"What is it, Leyna?" Jocelyn insisted. Leyna smiled sadly and looked to the ground.

"Ada is sick." She said so softly, Jocelyn's half-Elven ears had to strain to hear it.

"Ada is sick." Jocelyn repeated detachedly, no trace of happiness left on her face. "How?"

Leyna shook her head. "I do not know. I only know we must fetch Nana immediately."

Jocelyn nodded slowly. "We must go at once." She stated earnestly, with a more determined expression on her face than any Leyna had seen. So, she just nodded vigorously, agreeing with her sister. Jocelyn took Leyna's hand and sped off to find Legolas.

A servant directed them toward the King's study, where detailed maps of the forest were kept. They rushed in to find him discussing actions with a soldier over a large map spread over a round table. The Elves looked up to see the identical half Elves rush in.

"Jocelyn? Leyna?" Legolas questioned curiously. 'What could've brought her back here?' He wondered. He didn't have to wonder long. Jocelyn spilled the news like water rushing out of a broken dam.

"Our father is sick, Legolas. We must go to Earth to get our mother."

Legolas furrowed his brow. "I am sorry to hear such sad news. Of course you will go. I will send a few soldiers with you." He said, without thinking. The soldier in the room cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Prince Legolas, but I do not believe we have any soldiers to spare. They are all on guard at the palace or patrolling the wood or fighting the orcs."

Legolas sighed. "I guess I got ahead of myself. I should not have sent so many away." The distressed Prince scolded himself and slammed a fist on the desk. Jocelyn was about to put a hand on his arm, or say something to make him feel better when he pointed a finger at her and Leyna.

"I will not let you go alone." He vowed, and grabbed Jocelyn's arm, dragging her outside the door.

"You will take Tyron with you. Two elleths are not safe in these woods. No matter how much you love Calenmir, and how sick he is, I will not allow you to go into the woods without protection." He stated confidently.

"But," Jocelyn began in a hushed tone, though there was no one else around, "I thought you didn't trust him with me." She would've protested at his statement that he wouldn't let her go, but she was too amazed that he actually wanted Tyron with her.

Legolas's crystal blue eyes bored into hers. "I don't. But I trust you with him. He will not let anything happen to you. I can only spare one guard, though you know I'd send the entire Mirkwood Army if I could."

Jocelyn chuckled. "Tyron is as good as the entire Mirkwood Army when it comes to protecting me." She said, but immediately regretted it. She quickly looked into his eyes to see if there was any jealousy in them. But there was only concern.

"That both frightens and comforts me." He said softly, before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into the study to inform her sister of the plans.

-------

They weren't sure if they would be able to find Tyron. He had taken a leave of absence from duty at the palace, and hadn't been seen around Mirkwood for weeks. Thankfully, he was spotted riding into the city just hours later. No one questioned where he had gone, Legolas just took him aside to beg his assistance.

"Look, Tyron, I know we have not exactly gotten along in the past, but I need you now. You are a servant of the city and of the Prince. I need you to accompany Jocelyn and Leyna to Earth."

"Yes, sire." Tyron agreed, no questions asked. He didn't ask why they were going to Earth, how they were going to get there (since most of the Elves didn't know about the portal), or what it would be like once they got there.

Tyron went to pack a small pack from his house, and Legolas readied the women. He kissed Jocelyn deeply for a long moment, before realizing Leyna was still standing there. He pulled away quickly, and whispered in her ear.

"A min mella lle. Be careful, Jocelyn." Jocelyn thought that had a double meaning, but she didn't question it any further. Legolas cast a look and a smile to Leyna. "Take care of your sister too, Leyna. It is good to see you again, though the circumstances are not ideal."

She smiled and nodded at him before taking her sister's hand and climbing on their horses. Tyron trotted beside them.

"Ready?" He looked from Jocelyn to Leyna, with amazement in his eyes. They were so perfectly alike.

As they trotted out of the city, Jocelyn threw one last look at her fiance, who was watching them go.

"I know it's only for a few weeks, but I hate leaving him."

Tyron cast a glance back at Jocelyn, catching her eye. They looked at each other for a moment, Tyron took in the pained look on her face, and Jocelyn was captured sadly by the hurt look in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Tyron couldn't shake the longing for that woman. He attempted to talk to her several times during the trip to the portal, but he could never find the words nor the opportunity. So, he satisfied himself with memorizing the details of her face.

Jocelyn knew the way to the portal better than he, so she took the lead. Before long, they had to stop to sleep. It was night when they left the city, and the dark heaviness of the forest made them extra weary.

Somehow, though, when she lay down next to Leyna, her curiosity got the better of her drowsiness. After all, she didn't really know much about her twin.

"Leyna?" She whispered.

"Hm?" Leyna grunted back.

"You awake?" Jocelyn jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. Leyna grumbled again.

"I am now."

"Good. I have some things to ask you." Jocelyn began.

The twins learned a lot about each other that night. They stayed awake talking until the horses started to stir, their internal clocks telling them it was morning, even though the sun hadn't risen high enough to filter through the branches above.

Jocelyn told Leyna all about her close relationship with her mother, and all about her experience coming to Middle Earth. And Leyna told Jocelyn about the close relationship with her father, and the story of her and Legolas's relationship. They told tales of childhood friendships and mischief.

When they rose to continue their short journey, Jocelyn felt a better understanding with her sister. She wanted to be close to her, and hoped dearly that the business with Legolas would not stand in the way of that.

"Wake up you two." Tyron whispered. They had drifted for about an hour of deep sleep. Truthfully, Tyron had stayed up with them, listening to them telling the tale of their lives to each other. And he felt an affinity, an identification with Leyna. He knew how she felt, having to watch the one you love be happy with someone else.

After a small breakfast, they continued for a while until they reached the clearing. Jocelyn and Leyna explained to Tyron what to think about when he closed their eyes. He was the only one of the three who hadn't been to Earth before.

The first smile Jocelyn had seen on Tyron's face came when they opened their eyes in Earth. She guessed he got a kick out of the falling sensation.

"Okay, come on. This way." Jocelyn led them toward her home, not letting Tyron any time to wonder on this other world, or ask questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N...so they're on their way to get Anna. The twins are starting their friendship...and who knows what Tyron's thinking.

**TPfan333** - Muahhaha! The plans for Tyron start here. Legolas's decision to send him with the girls is pivotal. I'm excited now! I can't wait for you to read more and tell me what you think!

**Siriuszsecretlover** - Yeah, Tyron's a sad, sad Elf. Good to hear from you, though! Talk to ya later!

**Childofgod-4ever** - well, I did say once that the story takes place 22 years after the LOTR movies came out. But the Fellowship of the Ring hasn't happened yet. I haven't gotten much into how Jocelyn feels about the War of the Ring, since she does already know all about it. Maybe she thinks it's already happened, or maybe she hasn't thought that much about it at all. There hasn't been much time for discussing that. I guess she wasn't curious about it, because she already knew what happened (or was going to happen). That was a good question, though.  
I'm sorry my story has some discrepancies. I just hope the characters and the emotions can make up for it! Keep reviewing!

**Nessa Inwe** - Too lazy, eh? Yeah, I get that way too, sometimes. Thanks for the review!

**GinnyPotter4eva** - Sorry, the chapter was a lil short. This one was, too. But, I update pretty quickly, don't I?  
In Edeline's defense, she didn't know Jocelyn's feelings on the subject. She wasn't trying to be mean. I guess I unintentionally made the Queen a little slow on the uptake of things. She's a happy go lucky Elf. Even though she's older, she still acts like an excited little Elfling sometimes, have you noticed?  
Well, I'm glad you're my friend now!! : ) Keep Reviewing!

**Ilenya the Fair** - I'm glad I gave some acceptable suggestions. I like the name Ilenya. If you did make it up, props to you!

**Artria** - You didn't review last chapter! You're falling down on the job! Come on get with the program! ; ) JP!

-Austin B.


	6. Suspicions

A/N…for those of you who read this, please read the chapter, review, and then go find GoddessDiana's story 'Fairy Tale' read that, and review. That will be all. Continue. As you were.  
  
**Chapter 6 - Suspicions**  
  
They ended up having to walk half of the way there. Which was terrible, since it was a very long walk. They managed a ride with a trucker, who was thankfully too dumb, or distracted with Jocelyn to notice the Elves' pointed ears and strange garb.  
  
Tyron and Leyna whispered excitedly to each other about the strange contraption they were currently riding in and the ones they saw pass them going the other way. And the large, smooth, black rock with lines that they rode on. Leyna had been here once, and Anna probably explained a lot to her. Tyron would have tons of questions, Jocelyn knew. But now there was no time for that.  
  
Seeing her home again filled Jocelyn with a leap of joy. Her heart pounded against her chest hard as she climbed out of the big rig. Without waiting for the other two, or thanking the driver, she sped to the door, tripping up the steps.  
  
She threw open the front door and stood in the living room for a moment, taking in the all too familiar smell of her childhood home.  
  
"Mama!" She called finally. Leyna and Tyron rushed in behind her.  
  
"Jocelyn?" Her mother's muffled voice came from the kitchen, and before she could run there, Anna's head poked around the corner. "Jocelyn!" They rushed to each other. Jocelyn laughed as they embraced, storing her mother's priceless expression in her memory.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Anna took Jocelyn's face in her hands and kissed her cheeks, and looked into her eyes. Before Jocelyn could answer, Anna took notice of the other two in the room. Her eyes caught on Tyron, and passed to Leyna. Anna's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Leyna." She whispered, and Leyna fell into her mother's arms. Anna cried and kissed the top of her head. But Jocelyn knew there were more important things to be done.  
  
"Mama, something terrible has happened." She stated, and Leyna drew back. Anna looked into her eyes, as if for confirmation. And Leyna nodded.  
  
"Ada's ill." Jocelyn finished. Anna's arms fell to her sides, and Jocelyn thought she might faint. But, she just drew herself over to the couch and sat down easily, slowly. Her daughters let her process the information for a moment before Jocelyn continued.  
  
"He wants you with him, in case…" She couldn't complete the sentence, she just drifted off. But Anna understood. She nodded, and packed her bag within ten minutes.  
  
Tyron had been remarkably quiet the whole journey. While her mother was in the other room, Jocelyn noticed this. And there was a certain something in his eye she couldn't discern. Honestly, it unsettled her. It almost seemed as if he was enjoying this experience. But more often, now, his eyes would settle on Leyna instead. And when one of them caught him staring at Leyna, he'd quickly divert his eyes and pretend to be interested in something else.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Anna came out of the other room, without waiting for any of them, went right out the door. They scurried after her.  
  
Once they got back in Middle Earth, the journey to Rivendell was a much longer one. For the first few days, no one knew quite what to say. None of them wanted to upset each other, and Tyron was just as quiet as he had been on the trip to Jocelyn's home.  
  
Anna and Tyron fell asleep by the fire one night, leaving the twins up talking. They felt much easier when Anna was sleeping. They could say things that they thought might've upset her. Jocelyn could ask questions. She started with something lighter.  
  
"Did you explain some things to Tyron?" She asked with a chuckle. Leyna smiled back.  
  
"Yes. He had nearly as many questions as me. I knew the answers, since I had asked them all already. Naneth had told me a lot."  
  
Jocelyn nodded, and stared into her hands, before asking what she really wanted to know.  
  
"What has he come down with, Leyna?" Jocelyn asked without specifying who. But Leyna knew. "I thought Elves didn't get sick." She recalled the image of them in her mind. The perfect beings.  
  
"Well, they usually are perfectly healthy. I don't know if anyone has found out yet what is the matter with him."  
  
"How did he look? Was he pale? Did he throw up?" Jocelyn asked feverish questions, a sudden desire to take her father's health into her own hands came upon her. She felt as if she could will him to get better.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see him." Leyna admitted.  
  
"You what?" Jocelyn furrowed her brow. "Then how did you know he was sick?"  
  
"Tyron told me."  
  
Jocelyn stared for a moment. Tyron? He was in Rivendell? That does explain his disappearance from Mirkwood. But why would he go there? And why would he see her father before Leyna? Questions and doubts flooded her mind, as a sinister plot unfolded itself before her very eyes.  
  
Leyna must've read something in her sister's eyes, because she thought the same thoughts and felt the same fear.  
  
"No, Jocelyn. You don't think…you can't think…" Leyna trailed off, unable even to describe the horrible things she knew her sister was thinking about their guard.  
  
Jocelyn stood and paced around the fire. Leyna stood and watched her. Finally, Jocelyn had it all thought out and described Tyron's plan as she had figured it out.  
  
"I'll bet he planned it just at this time, because he knew Thranduil was away and that Legolas couldn't spare enough guards. He knew Legolas knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me and that he'd have to choose him to escort us." Jocelyn narrated with her hands and paced again before continuing.  
  
"He went to Rivendell to tell you that our father was sick, and to tell you to get me and go to Earth. Yeah, he wanted to be alone with me on the journey to Earth." She threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Legolas was right! He is manipulative!" She cried, and sat heavily on the ground. Leyna sat next to her, with a hand on her knee.  
  
"Now Jocelyn, we don't know any of this for sure yet. You shouldn't get worked up about it. Let's talk to Tyron in the morning." Leyna tried to reason with her sister. It was like a complete switch of character. Leyna was the one who had always gotten worked up over things, and Jocelyn was always the voice of reason.  
  
"You know what he told Mama? He told her to not try to contact Ada through telepathy because it could hurt him. More like, because it would ruin his plans and expose him as a liar because our father is _NOT_ even sick!" Jocelyn jumped up, but Leyna grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. Yes, Leyna was back in her own character.  
  
"Jocelyn you are being very unreasonable right now. Don't let your imagination run off with you! If you'd like, I will speak with Tyron about it tomorrow." Leyna offered sternly.  
  
"No, no, I'll do it." Jocelyn said softly, she was a bit out of breath from her ranting. She looked to her sister. "Thanks Leyna. I might've gotten out of control there."  
  
Leyna chuckled and raised her brow. "What, and _that wasn't_ out of control?"  
  
Jocelyn could not sleep very well that night. The thought that the Elf sleeping not so far away may have lied about so much to twist her emotions and get her alone, well nearly alone, with him for a while disturbed her.  
  
Leyna, on the other hand, slept soundly. She wasn't too worried about Tyron. Honestly, she didn't believe he was capable of such a scheme. Over this journey, she'd look at Tyron and see right into him. His emotions were as easy to read to her as a book. She saw the love he felt for her sister, and the pain he felt at having to watch her be in love with another Elf.  
  
She could read these emotions so well, partly because she was either somehow in tune to that Elf's emotions or he was just not good at masking his feelings, and partly because she'd felt them all herself. And she held respect and admiration for him for keeping it so well under control.  
  
Though her sister's certainty had put her a bit on edge, Leyna honestly didn't believe he could do anything like that. So, she had to let Jocelyn investigate her suspicions. She just hoped Tyron could handle being questioned of something so harshly as well as he handled the intense emotions she knew he was feeling already.

* * *

A/N…what do you think? Suggestions? Anything?  
  
**Challenge:** To everyone who reads this chapter, I challenge you to click the review button and say a few words, at least! I am on a lot of ppl's lists and I never hear from them! On the whole, I usually get 5 reviews per chap. Which is good. I am more than happy. But I know I could do a whole lot better! So please review if it's just to say 'good work'! luv ya's!  
  
**Ilenya the fair** - I thank you with all my heart for reviewing!! And…I think I would choose Legolas. I'm hopelessly in love with him. Well, Orlando Bloom, anyway. I think anything and everything that man does is heavenly. -giggles- Thanks again!  
  
**Nessa Inwe** - A hurried review is better than no review at all! -buys you a wig- lol sorry I'm stressing you out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**KT** **(childofgod-4ever)** - I'm going to start referring to you as KT, is that alright? I'm kind of lazy like that. And your welcome for the information. I didn't actually think too much about the Middle Earth timeline of the story when I began. I just knew that I wanted Legolas's mother to still be alive. And if that meant it had to be set way back, then so be it. Their time in Earth was very short, as you can see. Tyron had very little time to take in the sights. He only encountered a few of the modern things, and Leyna explained them to him as Anna explained them to her. And who knows what goes through that Elf's mind. Sometimes I don't even know.  
  
**Artria** - Well, I will sit ff.n down and have a nice long chat about how they bully my poor Artria. Honestly, I don't know what they're thinking sometimes.  
Their time on Earth was brief. It was just to grab Anna and get back. I didn't go into much detail. I agree, sad to lose Legolas for a while. But don't you worry, he'll be back better than ever!  
And you know that weird guy at the college…it was me in disguise. Scary. Just kidding. Lol only to you, Artria, would something weird like that happen. Can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
**TPfan333** - I need to take a time out to thank you for being the first one to review this chapter. Like, the day I put it up, BOOM, there's TPfan333 just reviewing away. You rock. I don't know if I thanked you personally for being such a great reviewer, but I will now. It's readers like you that keep me going!  
  
**Goddess Diana** - Thanks, and I'm happy to hear from you! I updated, now it's your turn!  
  
And  
  
**Angela (Shanelover1)** - Great to hear from new reviewers! Thanks! 


	7. Shaken

Chapter 7 - Shaken

The next morning, their journey to Rivendell continued. Jocelyn was clearly on edge about something. And only Leyna knew why. During the day, Leyna kept casting questioning glances at her sister, silently asking her when she was going to confront Tyron. Jocelyn just looked hard back at her as if to tell her to back off, she was waiting for the right time.

All the while, Anna and Tyron were completely oblivious to the twins' anxiety. Anna's brow was perpetually stitched with worry, and her eyes seemed distant and sad. Tyron, on the other hand, was just bored. When the twins could be found separated, he took to chatting with Leyna. Their conversation, not long after Jocelyn's discovered suspicions, was seemingly normal.

"Hello." Tyron smiled at her. Leyna looked to either side, to be sure he was speaking to her...or to be sure her sister didn't see her speaking to him. Jocelyn was riding up ahead behind Anna. She smiled back at him.

"Hello. So, how much longer do you think?" She started the conversation a bit uneasily. This was supposedly the Elf who'd lied about her father's illness, and caused her much anguish.

"Not much, actually. A few more days, I would wager." Leyna nodded. Tyron looked to Jocelyn, to be sure she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He leaned a bit closer to Leyna and said quietly, "So, are you two really exactly alike in appearance?"

Leyna chuckled and nodded. "But appearance is the only thing we are exactly alike in. Sure, we are similar in some ways in our personality, but she is much shier and quieter than I."

They went on for a while, to talk about the differences in the two. Tyron found himself wondering how it would feel to kiss her. Would it feel the same as Jocelyn? Surprisingly, he found himself hoping that it wouldn't.

"I am sorry for this whole situation." Tyron said suddenly. Leyna furrowed her brow at him. She didn't know what he was sorry for. He answered her silent question. "I mean, I am sorry you...your fiance, Legolas and Jocelyn..." He fumbled for words, unsure what would be acceptable for him to say out loud. Leyna just laughed at him.

"That our engagement was broken?" She waved in front of her, as if swatting away a measly fly. "It is in the past. My sister is happy, and I will live to be happy someday, too." She stated confidently. Tyron looked at her with admiration.

"Well I am glad that you are not hurt anymore." Leyna looked at him. There was something in his voice. Something soft, gentle, unidentifiable. She swallowed hard. 'Uh oh.' She thought. Not only was she concerned with what he might be beginning to feel for her and what grounds his feelings had to stand on, but she was also concerned with the burning sensation in her stomach she felt when he smiled at her. If Jocelyn found out, she'd be furious. After all, he was supposedly a manipulative liar. Although Leyna's doubts about her sister's theory grew with every quiet, tender word the guard spoke.

Right around lunchtime, they took a break from riding to sit and have lunch on the plains, and Jocelyn started in.

Leyna nearly choked on her lembas, too. Jocelyn really just jumped into the topic. Anna just looked up curiously from her meal and furrowed her brow at her daughter, who was staring intently at a very confused Tyron.

"Did you lie about my father being ill? Just so that you could spend time alone with me?" Jocelyn asked as she stood in front of the accused, who just looked back at her for a moment.

"Jocelyn, that is unthinkable. You're just stressed." He insisted, and attempted to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him back around to face her.

"Am I? Why is it, then, that Leyna never saw him? Hm? Why were you in Rivendell?" She demanded.

_Okay you found me out. Your father's fine and I lied to everyone just to spend a few days with you in hopes of making you fall in love with me and forget all about Legolas. _

That was sort of what she expected him to say, but it sounded so ridiculous in her mind, that she was glad he said something else. Only at first, though, because his explanation made her feel so terrible, she kind of wished he _had _been lying.

His expression kind of softened, and his brow stitched in sorrow. He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides, giving up the fight, and deciding to tell the whole truth.

"I was in Rivendell to get away from you." The pain in his eyes was so apparent that her heart nearly broke. "Seeing you every day with Legolas, happy, was too much. I was taking a vacation. I was in the market place when I saw your father on a distant side path, collapse. I brought him home and called a healer, but he told me to get Anna. He was afraid he wouldn't get to say goodbye to her."

He looked at Anna quickly, it seemed as if he was making sure she was okay. "So, I saw Leyna coming toward the house. I told her to get to Mirkwood as quick as she could to get you and to go to Earth to get Anna and come back here. That Calenmir was ill. She didn't ask any questions. She just went."

He glanced at Leyna with what looked like admiration in his eyes. She beamed back at him and he continued. "Then I decided I may be of service to the family in this. I knew it would hurt you if something went wrong, and I wanted to see for myself that it went right. So I went back to Mirkwood. And then Legolas sent me with you. I wager he knew how much I cared about you and that I would never let anything happen to you. He must've known I was better than sending a whole troop of Mirkwood's best guards when it came to you."

He smiled at Jocelyn, whose pained face said it all. But if it wasn't enough, Tyron added, "I know I've done some things in the past that hurt you and I am not proud of that. But, honestly, I am hurt that you would suspect me of such a terrible thing." a little harsher than necessary.

Jocelyn took a step back from him. She scanned the ground, the trees, anything to keep her eyes from settling on Tyron. She had been wrong. So wrong about him and everything he did. Legolas had been, too. Just wait until he heard about this.

"I-I'm sorry, Tyron." She stuttered. But he held up a hand to silence her.

"No apology necessary. I cannot blame you for being suspicious of me. I haven't been the most supportive friend to you these days."

He tried to play down his upset, but everyone present knew how he felt. To be accused of something so heinous by someone you love.

Jocelyn did not speak. Tyron gathered his pack and mounted his horse. The women did the same.

Leyna and Jocelyn hung back from the other two that rode ahead. Jocelyn just stared at her horse's mane as it trotted faithfully in the other's tracks.

"Jocelyn?" Leyna began. "You should be glad Tyron is not guilty of your suspicions." Jocelyn sighed.

"I know. I am. I'm just sad, too that I'm causing him so much pain."

"I know, Jocelyn. But you made your decision a long time ago, and you cannot second guess yourself now. You have to worry about you and the people you love, now."

"I'm not second guessing myself, I'm just feeling guilty for making someone feel so terrible."

Leyna smiled. "You're a good person, Jocelyn. But it's Tyron's problem now. There's nothing you can do to help him get over you."

The morning of the day they'd reach Rivendell, Leyna and Tyron happened to be riding next to one another. Leyna had been mulling over a conversation with him for a while, and decided to just start it.

"I'm sorry, Tyron." She stated simply. He thought for a moment that she would just stop there, and leave it at that. "I actually started to believe Jocelyn, thinking you were capable of something like that. But I didn't know you. After a while of getting to know you, I really didn't think you were that kind of Elf."

Leyna wouldn't look at him as she spoke. But when he did not respond for a moment, she had to steal a sideways glance at him. He was staring intently at her, pondering over this enigmatic elleth. She seemed so happy go lucky at times, and so deep and complex at other times.

"Well thank you." He said finally, and finally looked away. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but glance at her every now and then. It was like she didn't even look like Jocelyn any more to him. She was her own person, different in so many small ways.

Unbeknownst to him, Leyna couldn't help but steal a sideways glance at him every now and then, either. She was so relieved when Tyron finally got to explain himself to her and Jocelyn. She was not as worried about the whole thing as her sister was. Deep down, when Tyron looked at her with his dark blue eyes, she knew he would not do such a thing.

Another question nagged at the back of her mind. Why was he talking to her so sweetly, and why did his eyes look into her soul so deeply? Was it just his subconscious trying to hold onto something of Jocelyn? Or was he really interested in her?

Leyna really had never cared what anyone else thought of her. And now, aside from her father's health and her family's happiness, his opinion of her was the most important thing. For some reason, he made her the most self conscious she had ever been in her life, and yet made her heart patter quicker than even Legolas had.

Leyna shook her head. That Elf was shaking her to the very core.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N...Great job you guys on taking the challenge. I got like 10 for the last chapter! Everyone and their brother reviewed!! Thanks a million plus one! You guys are all that and a bag of chips! Okay, now do it again or I'll beat you like a red headed step child. -shakes fist- (JK)

And I was writing out the outline for what I wanted in this story, and somehow, a little more action/adventure got thrown in. Is that okay? I know I have been mostly a romance/drama writer, but there just wasn't enough actually physically HAPPENING later on in the story. I needed to throw some more substance in. And I wanted to do something I hadn't done before. Opinions? Suggestions?

One more thing, I was pondering on writing the Anna/Calenmir story as a prequel to What's My Name Again? What do you think? Legolas wouldn't be in it, and I know how much we all love Legolas. It would just tell how they met, fell in love and made their decision to live in different worlds. Well, that wouldn't be ALL there was in it. Knowing me, I'd throw some drama and obstacles in there as well. Opinions? Suggestions?

Well, one more thing, actually. Navaer Lalaith has pointed out to me that my Elvish is wrong. The two most used phrases 'A min mella lle' -I love you, and 'mellamin' -my love, are not right. Melethen means my love and Chen melin means I love you, I guess. I'm trusting her because...well I just am, instead of the other Elvish dictionary I found online. There are too many variations of the language out there. I get confuzzled.

**Nessa Inwe** - Very good! You get a gold star! ; )

**KT** - Thanks for being so sweet! (Like you always are!) What did you think of the chapter? Tyron was a surprise, huh? I didn't want him to be mean anymore. And please feel free to tell me if I am loading too much drama, or if someone starts to become Mary-suish (If it wasn't a word before, it should be.) Because your opinion holds high value to me. So be honest! (Not that I think you'd lie or anything.) Anyway, thanks and keep reviewing!

**Artria** - Ah yes, Target purse throwing. One of my favorite Olympic events. LOL, you'll have to tell me the full story of that one someday. -Luv- Keep reviewing!

**Reiko** - Glad to hear from ya! And I wanted to make Tyron a mystery to the readers up til this chapter. So they weren't sure what to think of him until he explained himself. So now what do you think of him? Is he okay in your book?

**Navaer Lalaith** - Thank you so much! So all of my Elvish has been complete nonsense? Geez... I'll have to change it. Ugh I can't believe it! Well, thanks for setting me straight!

**Goddess Diana, Angela, Kay50, TPfan333, and loz-179!!**

-Austin B.


	8. House of Tears

Chapter 8 - House of Tears  
"Let Sleeping Elves Lie"

A black stone building sat at the base of a sheer mountain. Miles of dead plain opened up before it. Dozens of huts and makeshift wood buildings surrounded it. An Elf burst out of the door of the black building, shouting some things. Immediately, orcs sprung from every hut and house, standing at attention. The Elf wore dark clothing, some of it tattered, but he seemed very proud. Or maybe it was arrogance. His eyes were white, bordered between the white of his eyeball by a thin black ring.

"Go down to the mine, I want double output today! And make more arrowheads. You take ten to the edge of the forest to make some shafts and bows. You start a traveling party down to Fangorn." The Elf shouted orders at different orcs. The one he told to start the traveling party walked meekly up to him as the others dispersed to their assigned tasks.

"But sire, Fangorn? What could you want from there?" He rasped. The Elf looked angrily down at him, but spoke quietly.

"A Morambar." The orc's mouth dropped, and he stepped back. He stuttered a few objections, but the Elf's white eyes gleamed in anger.

"Just avoid Lorien and don't be seen." He ordered, and spun on his heel to storm back into his home. Slamming the weak lean-to door closed, his boots clomped loudly on the wood floor. He mumbled to himself as he picked up his sword, swinging it precariously as he paced. A high pitched, glass shattering shriek could be heard, muffled, from somewhere behind his home. The Elf rolled his eyes and grabbed a bucket of innards from beside the door and went around back.

There was a plank of wood leaned up against the vertical side of the mountain behind his home, and he tossed it aside. A dark corridor led into the mountain, and he took the torch from the wall. A ways in, the passage opened up into a room. At the back of the room were four cages.

Inside the cages paced dark creatures. They looked as if they could have been Elves once, but their faces were contorted, and their eyes looked like blood. Their black robes were tattered, and their thin sickly looking black hair nearly reached the ground. Where their robes did not cover their body (hands, neck, face) their skin was transparent, and the purplish blue veins underneath could be seen.

Upon seeing him enter, holding the bucket, they all shrieked excitedly. The Elf scrunched up his face in disgust and tossed some innards through the bars of each cage. Immediately, the dark creatures swarmed the 'food' and took a moment to tilt their faces to the sky and shriek before returning to their 'meal'.

The Elf returned to his home and continued pacing, swinging his sword as he liked to do. He talked out loud to himself.

"Yes, soon. I am powerful enough, I have a decent army. A few thousand less than Thranduil's, but they will be so surprised that it won't matter I am slightly outnumbered. I have my Raukos and will soon have a Morambar as well. Once I conquer the palace, the inhabitants of the city and soldiers will fall to my command. The makings of my empire. I will have all the healers I could drain for the rest of my lifetime." He smiled happily, and slumped into a chair, taking a questionable looking leg of meat that was left on the end table and biting off it.

"Yes, soon. Mirkwood will be mine."

* * *

They rode into Rivendell at twilight. Jocelyn, Anna, and Leyna were all writhing in anticipation and anxiety. They ended up breaking their horses into a run once they got inside the city. 

When they arrived at their house, Tyron observed from behind all three of them attempting to get through the door at the same time.

(A/N...anyone seen the three stooges?)

When they all finally pushed their way through, they found Gandalf, of all people, at the door to Calenmir's bedroom.

"Ah, I see you've finally arrived." He said, half smiling, when he saw all three women out of breath standing in front of him. He thought they looked ready to plow him down to get inside to see the sick Elf. They just panted for a second, staring at him. Then they all started talking at once.

Gandalf held his hands up for silence, and they complied.

"Calenmir has been sleeping for a few days, now. He is very weak, as he hasn't eaten. I suspect he is fading. He can see one visitor at a time. But not for very long. Then, I will answer your questions if you have any." Gandalf looked at each one of them, to be sure they understood. His eyes lingered on Anna, reading the play of emotions in her eyes.

"Anna will go in first." He smiled at her, and she smiled thankfully back as best as she could through the worry and sadness.

When she entered the bedroom, Calenmir was lying peacefully on his large bed against the back wall. His hands were folded over his chest, and his breathing was shallow but even. Anna walked cautiously to his side, and leaned over to see his face. It was paler than she remembered. She pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed, placing one of her hands atop his.

Her breathing wavered, and a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. It ran down her neck and onto her shirt. She just held his hand and tried not to break down completely.

For the first time since she'd come to Middle Earth, Anna noticed her pendant. The star was glowing dimly, although their whole family was together in their house. Anna nearly cried out loud upon seeing this. It was not a good sign. It meant he was barely hanging on. If he was to pass on, their stars would go out completely. Anna lay her head gently on Calenmir's arm, and took a few deep calming breaths. She kissed his forehead before turning to leave. But she didn't feel that was enough. So, she turned back and kissed his lips quickly and softly before leaving.

Anna had a hard time not bursting into tears as she exited the room. Jocelyn held her and soothed her while Leyna went in next. She just stood by her father's bed side and talked to him. From outside the room, they could hear her teary voice, though the words could not be made out.

Her eyes were red and bleary when she came out. Leyna dove into her mother and sister's embrace for a moment, before releasing Jocelyn and allowing her to visit her father as well.

Jocelyn stood back from his bed and cautiously approached it. She sat in the chair Anna had pulled up and uneasily placed her hand in Calenmir's.

"Ada?" She whispered, then nearly laughed at herself. He couldn't hear her. But, talking to him made her feel better, and just maybe, deep down, he could hear her and follow her voice. So she continued.

"I'm sorry Ada. Maybe if I didn't leave the first time, mom would've stayed, and this wouldn't have happened. I love you. Please get better. For momma. For me. And for Leyna. We all need you so much."

She couldn't continue. The tears choked her speech, and she buried her face into the blankets of her father's bed. Squeezing his hand one last time, she rushed from the room, unable to be in his presence any longer. Seeing him like that, not being able to do anything more for him made her crazy. She wanted to help him so badly. She'd just have to pray.

Her mother kissed her forehead, and Leyna's arm found its way around Jocelyn's shoulder. The rest of the day, the family spent in that house. Many different healers came and went. Even Lord Elrond himself came to see if he could aid his old friend.

Gandalf found Leyna alone a moment and took the chance to speak with her. She leaned on him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"My dear Leyna" he began, "my dear Leyna has something new in her eyes." He whispered down to her, and she looked up at him.

"Gandalf? What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow at his mysterious talk, as she always had. He just smiled and went off on other topics. Leyna was too tired to persist. And she liked talking with her old friend about other things. Gandalf talked lightly for a while before saying his goodnights. From their cottage, he went straight to find Elrond, for something dark had been troubling his mind.

"Elrond." Gandalf said immediately, upon entering Elrond's room. "I must seek council with you."

"What is it, Mirthrandir, that troubles you so?" Elrond asked, concerned.

"I fear a threat from the North. From the Grey Mountains. I feel the malice toward the world of Elves. It is growing. An evil wishes to spread its clutches over Mirkwood. But it will not stop there. It will reach its darkness over all of Middle Earth!" Gandalf panted, and Elrond looked intently at the wizard.

"I will keep wary." The Lord of Rivendell answered, and turned his attention to other things. Gandalf stood there, wondering what else he could do. Elrond would not take enough action, he knew. So, Gandalf left for his own room to ponder.

Tyron, this whole time, had been standing back, watching the family. When the sun began to set, Jocelyn noticed him for the first time since they'd entered the house. He was standing back toward the wall, seemingly staring at nothing. She approached him.

"Tyron." She started, but his sad dark blue eyes on hers suffocated her. "I'm sorry." She blurted. "I am so sorry I accused you of lying. It was just that you had lied to me before and Leyna didn't see that Ada was sick..." Jocelyn rambled, then trailed off as she caught her breath. Tyron half smirked.

"Jocelyn, you need not apologize any further. I accept."

Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I'm so glad. Please, you can sit with us." She took his wrist and led him to the couch, where her sister and mother were sitting. Tyron sat next to Leyna, and smiled at her when she looked at him. Jocelyn did not miss this act, and narrowed her eyes at him as she sat in a chair across from them.

After eating as much as their traumatized bodies would allow, the family decided to try to sleep. Though all of them knew not much sleep would be had that night. Leyna insisted Jocelyn take her bed, and Anna slept in on the floor. Tyron took the couch, and no one asked Leyna where she'd be sleeping. They were all settled in as she was still bustling about making sure they had enough blankets and getting some last minute snack for herself.

She blew out the candle in the kitchen, and took one to go in the living room. But Tyron was standing there, obstructing her path.

"Ah! Tyron, I nearly dropped my candle!" Leyna clamped a hand to her heart.

"Forgive me, Leyna. I did not mean to scare you." He said gently, placing a soothing hand on her arm. Leyna looked at him for a long moment before the awkwardness of the silence got to her.

"Okay. I think I'll be sleeping on the floor in my room." She made to move past him, but he stepped in front of her. His eyes held curiosity and excitement, which puzzled her, since hers held more anger than anything.

"Ahem. I cannot walk _through_ you. So you will have to move." She stated irritably. She had a very trying day.

"Listen, Leyna. Your personality is so magnetic, I can't help but want to know you better." He took a step toward her, his blue eyes searching hers for any indication that she returned his feelings. She did not step away, and her expression did not change. "I understand that it is a very emotional and tragic time for you. So let me help. Talk to me, maybe I can do something for you."

"What could you do for me? I have two other people who understand what I see perfectly well." She snapped, and immediately regretted her harsh words. He furrowed his brow and stepped away from her.

"Getting the view point from outside eyes can help sometimes." He stated calmly.

"I'm sorry, Tyron. I just can't help but feel like I'm your second choice. You couldn't have my sister, so you decided to try for me. I'm the next best thing, right? We look so much alike you could pretend I was her. You could keep me, a part of her, since you can't have her?" Leyna sought answers. Tyron furrowed his brow, hurt evident on his face and in his eyes.

"No, Leyna. I do not want Jocelyn. I want...you. I want to talk to you, get to know you. And honestly, I'm sick of being accused of these terrible things!" He threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just wanted to know the truth."

"That is the truth." He said, such pleading in his eyes that Leyna's heart nearly broke.

"Okay." She stated in acceptance and took his arm, leading him back to the living room. They sat next to each other and talked into the wee hours of the morning. With each word, each breath, Tyron's heart reached our more and more to Leyna. The things she said, her outlook on life, was interesting and intriguing. By the time the sun began to peek over the horizon, the conversation slowed out of weariness and Leyna was just starting to nod off on Tyron's shoulder. He was already fast asleep, in a sitting position, his head tilted back.

When Anna came out of Leyna's room in the morning, they were curled up together, wrapped in each other's arms. She paused a moment, examining the situation, before smiling softly and going in to check on Calenmir.

Jocelyn, however, was not so nice. Upon seeing her sister's precarious position, she immediately woke her.

"Leyna Anessendi! Wake up! What are you doing?" Leyna jolted up and stared at her sister in confusion. Why the hell was she yelling at her? Then, she looked back and saw Tyron rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jocelyn." Leyna started, trying to calm her sister. "This is not what it looks like."

"No? What is it then?" Jocelyn's foot tapped madly on the floor, her hands on her hips. Anna peeked around the corner from the kitchen discreetly, watching the display.

"We were talking late last night and we just fell asleep. I don't know how we ended up like that." Leyna insisted. Tyron nodded his head from behind her to support her story. Jocelyn narrowed her eyes at them skeptically, then decided she was sick of falsely accusing people and feeling bad. She was also too drained emotionally to put up much of a fight. So, she shrugged and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Leyna looked back to Tyron with a half worried half amused look on her face. He suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter. Leyna stared at him a moment before bursting into giggles. She shooshed him and contained her laughter as best she could, so they could not hear in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N...what was up with the beginning of this chapter, huh? Who's that bad Elf with the orcs and the Raukos?  
You see what I did there? Do ya? Do ya see? That's mystery, right there my friends! I am so excited it's insane.  
Do you realize that from chapter 7 of this story, I have only one less review than my first story Of Friends and Lovers, and that story had like 17 chapters. Isn't that ridiculous? I'm not too proud of that story anymore...I used to be, which is kind of sad. Anyway, this update is getting very long, and I still have to thank my reviewiers, so I'll get on with it.  
Great job reviewing the last chapter, you guys! Keep it up!! 

**Goddess Diana, Shanelover1** and...

**GinnyPotter4eva** - Hey, whenever you can review, I will be happy. Better late than never! Yeah, Jocelyn was SO guilt ridden it was ridiculous. Her family's together, but her father's not really with them. Will he ever be well again? Tune in next time! LOL Keep reviewing!! : )

**Reiko** - Mika Saito!!! OMG I MISSED YOU!! I haven't heard from you since like, the end of What's My Name Again?! And Tador!! OMG WHY HASEN'T SHE REVIEWED THIS YET??? I haven't heard from her since chapter 20 of WMNA! I MISS HER TOO!! Be sure to tell her that! Okay, anyway, thanks for your opinion on the Anna/Calenmir deal. I'm still considering it. Thanks for reviewing, and tell Tador what I said!! : )

**KT **- You are amazing. Your reviews always help me SO much and make me feel SO good about my story and my characters and my writing and...EVERYTHING!  
Leyna and Tyron seem to fit good together, don't you think? I mean, she's a lot more outspoken and just takes life by the balls. Pardon the expression. I'm not quite sure what their relationship will develop into, but I am relatively sure that Tyron is okay now. He feels SUPER terrible about lying to Jocelyn before and about that stupid demand he made of Legolas. Now he really just wants to get over her. And he wants to be happy, he's thinking maybe Leyna can help him with that.  
Oh geez, have I given too much away yet? Lol  
You're a genius, too, did you know that? Your suggestions were brilliant. I rewrote my outline for the story (For about the fifth time) and I am SO excited for you to read what I have planned! I try not to get too far ahead of my updates, but sometimes I just get inspired and I'm afraid that if I stop writing, the inspiration will go away, you know? So, I'm pretty far ahead of my updates, and I have some exciting stuff planned! Thank you so much for all your unconditional support! I love having you for a reviewer!  
I'm still kind of confused on the Elvish language though. I'm not sure who to go with on that subject. I'll continue checking into it, though it isn't necessary to use Elvish at all in my story, I don't suppose. I kind of like using it, though. Well anyway, this is getting real long. No, I don't know what a dark Elf is. But thank you for your review. I love long reviews! Lol anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Nessa Inwe** - Yeah, gold stars rock. You get another one just for being you! Keep reviewing! : )

**TPfan333** - I'm not sure yet what'll happen with Leyna and Tyron. But it sure seems like they're heading down that road, doesn't it?

**Ilenya the Fair** - Both Faramir and Legolas arguments are pretty convincing. I'd still go with Legolas though. Faramir was mean to Frodo in TTT. Poor little Frodo. Hey, between Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom, who would you pick? -Well, thanks for reviewing anyway!

**HipHopMarmalade** - Thanks for your opinion and your review! I agree, I like the Jocelyn/Legolas series better, too. PS great screen name! Keep reviewing!

**Artria** - Dear, dear Artria. You know me so well. There will always be drama in the story.  
Old guy butt grabbing, huh? Shoulda kicked him in the shin. Maybe he'd fall and break a hip. Gross old guy. Ugh. What concert did you go to? The only concert I've ever gone to was John Michael Montgomery. Nothing against him, but it wasn't that great. I want to go to a Kenny Chesney concert. That would kick ass. Anyway enough rambling, I am a cool person and thank you for recognizing the fact. LOL J/K. Thanks for reviewing!

As always, if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see me add to the story, or take out of the story, please review and say so! -Luv ya's-

-Austin B.


	9. Recoveries and Bull's Eyes

Chapter 9 - Recoveries and Bull's Eyes  
"Carrying Your Love With Me"

Most of the day, the women talked. About what had happened on Earth in the few weeks since Jocelyn had left. They ate lunch and sipped some Rivendell drink. But Anna noticed how Leyna fingered the star around her neck, and how dimly it glowed. Her only solace was to remind herself that it was glowing brighter than it had the day before.

Jocelyn was walking out her door to take a walk in the garden when she came face to face with a blast from her past. It was Gaerlin, the wise, proverb quoting guard who'd accompanied her and her mother to the portal from Rivendell what seemed like so long ago.

"Lady Jocelyn! Wonderful to see you again, I was just coming to visit. I had heard you were in the city." He smiled pleasantly.

"Gaerlin! It's been forever! Good to see you, too!" She exclaimed, and hugged him.

"So, I am glad to see you have come back. What of Legolas?" He asked lightly, unsure of her situation.

"We are to be married when I return to Mirkwood." She smiled as his face lit up.

"Splendid! Oh, see. Now do you understand what all my advice was about back in the forest?" His aqua eyes were so wise. She laughed.

"Yes, Gaerlin. I understand now. Everything that's meant to happen does. And everything that was meant to happen did." She stated with a smile. Gaerlin's knowing eyes twinkled.

"Walk with me." He held out his arm and they started walking before he started his advice again. "Do not sell yourself short. Your place in this world may not yet be filled. There may be more things for you to do. So do not draw yourself into a cocoon away from the rest of us. You must always be aware of the world. Stay in touch with things." He gazed out into the sky and the trees. Jocelyn laughed.

"There you go again. But I think I understand what you're saying."

"Yes, Jocelyn. If I had said that to you before, you may not have. You've grown much since last I saw you. You are wiser now. More experienced. I can see it in your eyes." He observed.

"Well, I have gone through a lot of things." She admitted, and an amusing, almost childish sparkle came to his deep eyes.

"Oh, you must tell me everything! I missed out on so much!" He exclaimed, and Jocelyn laughed before beginning her tale.  
  
-------

That evening was one to be remembered. The women, Tyron, and Gandalf were sitting around the table in the kitchen when they heard a crash come from Calenmir's room. Unsure whether the noise was good or bad, they knew it was startling and need for concern all the same.

Jocelyn reached the doorway first. She stared in with her jaw dropped. Leyna looked in next, and walked slowly to her father, who was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his daughters.

"Leyna, darling! Jocelyn, I am so glad you've returned!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up. Anna nearly skidded into Jocelyn as she sped to the door. She cried out upon seeing him. He gasped, and attempted to stand. If he had the strength to do so or not couldn't be determined, for Anna had vaulted herself onto him and knocked him back onto the bed anyway.

Jocelyn watched her parents' display and stood next to Leyna. A glowing light from her sister caught Jocelyn's attention. It was her necklace. She looked down at her own. It shone brightly. A smile spread across her face, and Jocelyn laughed.

"Momma, get off him! Save that for your own time, I want to hug my father!" Jocelyn exclaimed, and Anna obliged with a chuckle. Tears were rolling down her face as she released Calenmir so her daughters could hug him.

It turns out, he didn't have the strength to stand anyway. Being incapacitated and bedridden for so long, his legs weren't used to having weight on them. But, he was awake when he was supposed to be, and slept soundly through the night.

His recovery was relatively slow. Gandalf said he had been getting progressively worse, even before he was confined to his home. Eventually, he didn't even have the strength to support himself. That was when Tyron saw him collapse in the market.

It was a week after he woke that he started walking without the aid of a cane. He still wasn't eating as well as Anna wanted him to, but it was near enough. Lord Elrond dropped in as often as he could be spared from governing his city, to see if his friend was healthy. Gandalf was no longer needed around as often, though he still came to check on him, and Jocelyn thought he sometimes used it as an excuse to visit the family. The wizard had been seen sparingly around the city. More and more he locked himself in his room, turning all his powers of insight to see into the darkness that had been growing in the north. Though he never shared his growing worries with anyone since speaking with Elrond.

Those days were the happiest for Leyna. Had it not been for Jocelyn's increasing sadness, everything would have been perfect for the immortal twin.

Jocelyn knew she'd go back to Mirkwood. It wasn't like she was never going to see Legolas again, but she missed his face. She missed seeing his bright blue eyes and feeling his lips on hers. 'If only I could have his warm, strong arms around me right this very moment' she'd often think, 'I'd be the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life.' Her only comfort was to know that she had his love, and he was thinking about her, too. It reminded her of a song she'd known long ago. As she meandered through the house, and along the gardens she enjoyed walking, she'd mumble the words.

_Baby all I got is this beat up leather bag  
__And everything I own don't fill up half  
__But don't you worry 'bout the way I pack  
__All I care about is gettin' back real soon  
__A goodbye kiss is all I need from you _

_'Cause I'm carrying your love with me  
__West Virginia down to Tennessee  
__I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed  
__Carrying your love with me _

_It's my strength for holding on  
__Every minute that I have to be gone  
__I'll have everything I'll ever need  
__I'm carrying your love with me _

_On a lonely highway stuck out in the rain  
__Darlin' all I have to do is speak your name  
__The clouds roll back and the waters part  
__The sun starts shining in my heart for you  
__You're right there and everything I do _

_'Cause I'm carrying your love with me  
__West Virginia down to Tennesse  
__I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed  
__Carrying your love with me_

_It's my strength for holding on  
__Every minute that I have to be gone  
__I'll have everything I'll ever need  
__I'm carrying your love with me  
_

Anna, it seemed, was oblivious to everything else in the world but her and Calenmir. On some days, the household would not catch a glimpse of either of them. Except it if was Anna sneaking to the kitchen to bring them something to eat. They would just lay next to each other, staring into the others' eyes. Sometimes they whispered soft things, may it be questions, updates on their lives, or just proclamation of their love.

Tyron hung back, mostly. He just observed the family, and smiled at the happiness that surrounded them. He never usually said anything, except when he was around Leyna. One day, when Calenmir was beginning to walk on his own, Leyna was practicing archery in her back yard. Tyron approached her cautiously from behind.

"Hello." She said, not knowing the owner of the footsteps' identity. She shot off her arrow, and it landed just to the right of the bulls eye.

"Not quite." Tyron said, and Leyna scoffed as she turned around.

"Good afternoon, Tyron." She smiled.

"You are rather skilled with the bow." He complimented as he stepped next to her.

"I know." She grinned.

"But, I'd wager I'm better." His dark blue eyes sparkled in amusement as her jaw dropped.

"Oh, would you?" She scoffed. He nodded. She shoved the bow to his chest and handed him an arrow. "See if you can do better." She feigned anger, but he caught the laughter in her voice.

He snatched the arrow from her and cast her a superior glance as he readied himself. He pulled back on the string, but lowered the arrow and looked back to Leyna.

"If I hit the center...you have to give me a kiss." He stated, and Leyna narrowed her eyes at him, but did not protest. He smiled and turned back to the task. Pulling back the string, he expertly aimed and released the arrow, which landed smack in the center of the target. He turned and looked smugly at Leyna, whose expression remained unchanged. Tyron stepped close to her and raised an eyebrow when she made no movement.

"Our bargain, milady?" He smirked, and it seemed Leyna hesitated before speaking, almost as if she did not want to say it at all. But Leyna was just scared. The strong feelings this Elf, who was relatively new to her, caused in her stomach unsettled her. Since she had not felt them so strong before, it was frightening, and she was wary.

"I'll not have my feelings tugged around for your moment's pleasure on a bargain." She replied dryly. Tyron's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly in bewilderment. She had not seemed so loath to his affections before!

Meanwhile, Anna was brushing out her hair in front of the vanity. Calenmir sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. He sighed heavily. She glanced at him in the mirror.

"What is it, Calenmir?" She asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He questioned back with a slight smile.

"I never asked if something was wrong. But now I know something is. Tell me." She turned to face him. He sighed again, glancing at his hand before looking back up to her eyes and beginning.

"What will you do now? Now that I am better? Jocelyn will return to Mirkwood. Life here with Leyna and I will return to normal. What will you do?" His glowing green eyes deepened with concern and fear, with an underlying glitter of hope. Anna bit her lip.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." She answered truthfully. She knew her absence caused her love's illness, and the thought of leaving only to have him fall ill again caused a pain in her heart.

"You went away the first time to raise our daughter on Earth. I lived on the little connection we had and the hope that someday you would come back. The second time you went away, it broke my heart even more, if that is possible. That time you went away for Jocelyn, too. Well, now she's staying in Middle Earth. Your whole family is here. Why can't you stay?" He pleaded.

She opened her mouth to speak and protest, but found no words could be used to back up her argument. There was no reason to go back. Calenmir saw her hesitation and took the chance to plead with her some more.

"Anna, I have loved you since the moment I met you. I don't think I can stand being away from you for the rest of my life. I need to see you wake up next to me every morning, and kiss you goodnight next to me every night. Please, Anna, we can be a family again. You are the mother of my children, you were meant to be with me. We were all together for such a short time. I promise you will be happy here." His eyes were so sad, Anna felt tears burn beneath her eyelids.

"But Calenmir, I'm human. I'm mortal. I will die. Then what will _you_ do?"

He didn't have to think about his response. "I will die as well. Just like our daughter's relationship with the Prince of Mirkwood. Anna, we will have more happiness in the rest of our lives than if we both lived forever apart. If you go back to Earth, I will die. Soon, sad, and alone. If you stay, we will live happily until death do us part."

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was going to cause your death! I love you!"

"Yes, Anna." He took her hand in his. "And I love you. Don't think about what will happen in the future. Think about our happiness now. I need you. Please, Anna, I promise everything will be wonderful." Before she could respond, he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned to her to capture her lips under his. He kissed her slowly, searchingly. When he pulled away, he found tears on her face.

"Why do you cry, Anna?" He asked, concerned. She smiled.

"Tears of joy, my love. Tears of happiness. Because I know now I will never have to live without you." Her voice wavered, and Calenmir breathed with a grin on his face. He pulled her tightly to him and ran his fingers in her hair, taking in the scent of her. He kissed her neck and her ears, her cheeks and her nose, her eyelids and her brows. Everywhere his lips could touch her skin. Anna giggled, and Calenmir laughed, such was his joy at hearing his only love's happiness.

"Let's tell the girls!" Anna suddenly exclaimed, and took Calenmir's hand, leading him outside. "Jocelyn, Leyna!" She called for them. Leyna and Tyron came from around back, and Jocelyn came jogging up from the path.

"What is it, mom?" Jocelyn questioned, her brows furrowed with worry. But, seeing the grin on her parents' faces, she knew her worry was not justified.

"I'm staying!" Anna cried, and instantaneously, Jocelyn and Leyna both squealed and rushed to her. The family hugged and kissed and laughed and cried tears of delight.

'What a beautiful family.' Tyron thought, as he stood back and watched the happy display. 'I wish I could be a part of that.' His eyes lingered on Leyna's smile, as she hugged her mother. A shiver ran down his spine, and a sudden thought entered his mind that shot anxiety exploding in his chest. It made his palms sweat, but put a smile on his face as well.

* * *

A/N...school started for me last week, so my updates may be a teensy bit slower than usual. I have a real hard schedule this year. And I'm terrified. But anyway, I'll get to thanking my reviewers: 

**KT** - Hmm...I created a dark elf without knowing it. But how they were created is a little different than what you described. I made up their background and their creation.  
Leyna's having some trust issues with Tyron right about now, and he needs to convince her his feelings are genuine. Thanks for being proud of me. I was kind of proud of myself too. I thought, everyone has orcs being the foul and ferocious creatures, why not do something new and different?  
Yes, Gandalf. Ever the paradox. And Elrond just thinks he's crazy.  
Of course I wouldn't kill Calenmir off! I love him too! And I really made you cry? Aww! Well, hope you liked the chapter and hope to hear from you soon! -goes out to rent Dodgeball, telling the clerk KT sent me-

**TPfan333** - I updated as soon as I could so I wouldn't give you a headache anymore. Though I'm afraid this chapter didn't answer your question, did it? I'll get to it soon enough, don't you worry. Thanks for the review!

**Reiko** - its okay, I'm just glad I got to hear from you again! I understand how that goes, distractions and getting ready for school and things. But thanks for the review, and I hope Tador can get a chance to drop me line sometimes! But if not, no big, I understand. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Goddess Diana** - lol, sorry, the _and_ was just a continuation of the reviewers that I had to talk to. Thanks for the review and the suggestion. I altered this chapter a bit in response to your critique, I just hope it was enough. And I had been pondering an Anna/Calenmir story, and asked opinions on it. I'm glad you're interested in them. I will definitely consider the possibility. Thanks again, and I hope you liked the chapter!

**Katie** - Thanks, I love hearing from new reviewers! Glad you like it, and I hope you continue reviewing!

**Artria** - I'm sorry you had a bad week. Just remember I will always love you!!! I agree, every story is spiced up by a crazy, mysterious elf. I'd be more one to cartwheel down a hill singing you are my sunshine. Thanks for saying I deserve more reviews, that's sweet. You're the best, crazy wonderful person I know.

**Nessa Inwe**, and** Shanelover1**

-Austin B.


	10. The Beautiful Dark

Chapter 10 - The Beautiful Dark  
"Q and A"

Two days later, Jocelyn started contemplating a journey back to Mirkwood. Everyone was well in Rivendell, except for her. Her mother and father were happily back together, and even Leyna and Tyron seemed to dance around each other in a strange, but not altogether unpleasant sort of way.

Seeing her mother so happy made Jocelyn's heart swell with joy. But a curious thought sprang in her mind. She'd realized that all this time, her parents were _not_ married.

"Mom?" Jocelyn began while Anna was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. "Why didn't you marry Ada?" Anna stopped and turned to her daughter.

"Well, Jocelyn, the issue was complicated. I mean, me even being there and having a relationship with an Elf would have been scandalous, let alone having his child out of wedlock. We'd have been shunned had it not been for his friendship with Lord Elrond. When I found out I was pregnant, he wanted to marry me right away. But I wanted to wait until after I had the baby. Babies, actually. But I didn't know that then. I wanted to be a skinny, beautiful bride. Of course, Calenmir told me that carrying his child only made me more beautiful." Anna rolled her eyes and Jocelyn laughed.

"So, after I had you girls, I started getting so homesick. I mean, I hadn't even told my own mother goodbye. I was still very young, too. And I took you to Earth with me. But that doesn't matter now. I'm home now. We're home." Anna concluded, placing her hand on her daughter's.

"But, Mom...now are you going to marry him? I mean, you're staying here now. So why not? He loves you and when you pass away, he will too. Legolas and I went through the exact same thing. At least you'll get to live as husband and wife." Jocelyn reasoned. Anna looked doubtful.

"Why get married, even? I have considered us married ever since we fell in love. It has never been official, but we've felt like it. Why go through the trouble?" Anna argued. Jocelyn was about to protest again, but Anna cut her off.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now, baby, okay?" She plead. Jocelyn reluctantly gave up. She didn't understand her mother's point of view in this. But maybe her father felt the same way. Maybe living and pretending you're married is as good as the real thing. Of course, in the Elf customs, it was a very nonconformist thing to do. Anna thought nothing of it, but maybe Calenmir did. Jocelyn sighed. 'They are both adults. They can figure it out on their own. I have my own things to worry about.'

Anna was clinging to a shred of hope for her one love. That maybe if they didn't get married, when she passed away, he would go on, forget about her, and live a happy immortal life. But the illusion of hope she'd shielded herself with for so long was already crumbling. She had already agreed to stay in Middle Earth. It would be harder now, for her to convince herself that if they stayed unwed he may have a chance at life after her passing.

That was also the day Jocelyn was about to voice her opinion about leaving to her family. But there was too much going on for her issue to make it to the surface.

She was taking a morning stroll along the path near the house, and was so caught up in her thoughts, that she went a bit further than she intended to. When she finally realized the surroundings were no longer familiar, it was too late.

"Excuse me, this property is off limits to civilians." A stern sounding woman said. Jocelyn whipped around to see a tall, beautiful elleth standing impatiently. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her weight rested on one leg, the other foot tapping madly. She had long, straight black hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had wandered this far." Jocelyn answered timidly and turned to walk away. She heard the elleth sigh.

"No, I'm sorry." Jocelyn turned back around to see the woman had sat on a stone bench and was now resting her elbows on her knees, her forehead in her hands. "I have just had a terribly exhausting day." Jocelyn took a few steps toward her.

"Why's that?" She asked, warily testing the waters. After all, she had no idea who this elleth was. The distressed elleth raised her head and eyed Jocelyn.

"We were never introduced properly." She stated politely. Almost too politely.

"My name's Jocelyn Merenfaer." She stuck her hand out. The elleth just looked at it strangely.

"I am Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elrond's daughter." She replied calmly. Jocelyn nearly choked. She was speaking with the Princess!

"Oh, Princess Arwen. Um, hello. Forgive me." Jocelyn apologized, though for what, she wasn't quite sure herself. Arwen laughed.

"Please, Arwen will be sufficient. And what are you asking my forgiveness for?" She smiled as she stood. Jocelyn looked around nervously.

"I don't know."

Arwen laughed again. She gestured for Jocelyn to sit on the stone bench, and was about to sit herself when a servant appeared in the garden.

"Lady Arwen, Prince Legolas has just arrived."

Arwen turned to Jocelyn. "Oh wonderful! Come Jocelyn, you can greet him with me!" Arwen exclaimed, and grabbed Jocelyn's wrist, dragging her after her. Legolas, during his years of travels on Mirkwood business, had met Arwen in Lothlorien and they had become friends. Of course, Arwen had no idea that Jocelyn and Legolas were actually engaged. And Jocelyn's smile widened as she was drug along and the information sunk in. She was going to get to see her fiancé!

Legolas was just dismounting his horse and handing her over to the stable boy when Arwen called to him. He looked up at her, not seeing Jocelyn, who was hid behind the Princess.

"Hello, Arwen! I'll just be a moment. I have business to tend to." He said gleefully, and headed off in the direction of Calenmir's cottage.

"Hold your horses mister!" Jocelyn chirped, and Legolas stopped in his tracks. Was that Jocelyn's voice he just heard?

Arwen turned around and looked questioningly at Jocelyn, whose eyes were fixed on Legolas as he turned slowly around. Jocelyn stepped in front of Arwen and began walking down to meet him.

"Jocelyn!" He exclaimed, and ran the rest of the way to her. He enveloped her in a monstrous embrace and somehow found her lips with his.

"What is going on here?" They heard Arwen ask perplexedly. The couple looked to her.

"Oh, Arwen, Legolas is my fiancé." Jocelyn explained, and Arwen's jaw dropped. Jocelyn giggled.

"Just wait until Ada hears about this!" She exclaimed.  
  
-------

Legolas had gotten a brief chance to visit with Calenmir's household before Arwen dragged him off to visit her father and tell him the rest of the story, what he hadn't heard since Jocelyn returned to Middle Earth. When the Lord of the city visited the cottage before, he hadn't the heart to ask Jocelyn to recite the story, because of the grief in the house. It was late in the night before Legolas was allowed to return to the cottage. Calenmir, Leyna, Anna, Jocelyn, and Tyron were all there. They continued their visit early into the morning.

At first, Jocelyn was ecstatic. She was with her family, everyone was healthy and happy, and she had her very own Elf right beside her. They were one big happy family! Or so she thought. As the night grew on, things caught her attention that disturbed her.

She noticed uneasily how Legolas cast distrusting glances at Tyron every now and then. And even more uneasily she noticed how Leyna cast longing glances at Legolas every once in a while. Jocelyn realized how complicated her present situation really was.

Tyron had been sleeping on the couch, but he relinquished it for that night, so Jocelyn and Legolas could sleep comfortably together. Anna instead had placed him on the floor of Leyna's room. She did not figure it would be a problem, since none knew of Leyna's harsh words toward the Guard. Tyron also had noticed Leyna's yearning looks at the Prince of Mirkwood, and a jealous twinge had sprang up in his gut.

When Jocelyn and Legolas were finally alone, she got to tell him all about her suspicions of Tyron's plan, and how he explained it all. Legolas bit his lip in thought. Thankfully it was dark, otherwise Jocelyn would've interrogated him on the emotions she would've been able to read on his face. He was torn inside between wanting to tell her the truth about how Tyron had tried to force him into giving her up and keeping it locked up, bottled up inside him. The secret he kept from the one person he trusted most had started eating away at him inside. The only thing that kept him holding it back was the fact that she would be so angry at Tyron and it would only cause more problems.

Meanwhile, inside Leyna's bedroom, the tension and awkward uncomfortable darkness was almost unbearable. Tyron was searching inside himself for the courage to speak to her about her words that day. But she came up with it first.

"Tyron, let me ask you something." She began abruptly, and he heard her sit up in her bed. "How can you know you feel such things for me when you have known me such short a time? And when you've just come off my sister?"

"Just come off your sister?" He shot back, "Even if I had just "come off" your sister, (which I haven't, I'd forgotten about that a long time ago), it wouldn't matter. I feel this for you. No one else, and I can't have anyone else but you." He poured out his heart, and she was silent. Somehow, whenever he spoke, the emotion he spewed from every word wrenched her heart for being wary of him. A burning question he could not hold back any longer filled Leyna's silence.

"Leyna?" He began softly.

"Yes, Tyron?" She answered wearily.

"Do you still love Legolas?" He asked frankly.

"Why are you asking?" Tyron cringed. She was avoiding the question. That was not a good sign.

"I was just wondering. I noticed the way you looked at him today." He was sure Leyna could hear the hurt in his voice. She hesitated.

"Well, I might a little bit. But I know there is no chance of us ever being together, because he is with my sister now. They are happier together than we ever could have been. And I am glad for that." She stated. Tyron smiled in the darkness. How alike their situations were.

"Do you still love Jocelyn?" Leyna asked abruptly. Tyron furrowed his brow as he thought on his answer. Then he smiled as he spoke.

"I might a little bit. But I know there is no chance of us ever being together because she is with Legolas now. He makes her happier than I ever could. And I, as well, am glad for that." He heard Leyna giggle. "And now I have you to fill my thoughts instead." He added, and her laughter ceased for a moment. But he heard her smile.

"Leyna, you are such a mystery to me. Everything you do and everything you are fascinates me." He noticed now that he was sitting up as well. Through the darkness, his Elven eyes could make out Leyna's figure sitting cross legged on her bed, looking at him. She swallowed hard, her composure slowly falling to pieces with every tender word he spoke softly to her.

"I owe you a kiss." She whispered so softly even she was unsure if it was actually said aloud and not only in her head.

Tyron stood up warily and sat on the edge of her bed. Sure, she said she owed him a kiss, but she was a very complex elleth. Unsure what her reaction would be, he slowly extended his hand to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. Much to his relief and delight, she leaned into his touch, and placed a hand on his.

Upon feeling her touch, it was as if a dam had broken. Tyron could not hold back the urges he had suppressed for so long. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers firmly. Leyna straightened up, standing on her knees. Tyron did as well, and pulled his body closer to hers, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Leyna's arms circled his neck, her hands running through his hair, holding his neck and pressing his lips strongly to hers.

Surprisingly, Leyna's mind formed a few rational thoughts. She analyzed the emotions that churned and blazed inside her. Was it supposed to be so strong that it hurt her heart? She decided it didn't really matter, because she liked it. Being so close to someone. Especially having that someone being Tyron. He was so sweet, kind, innocent...she could describe every detail of his personality. She loved everything about him. And she the sensations he caused shooting through her body.

The feeling was exquisite. And she decided never to let it go. Unbeknownst to her, Tyron had already made that promise to himself.

* * *

A/N...Ya readers are slackin again! Just when I started getting like 10-11 reviews/chapter, the last one dropped down to 6! You got my hopes up, and now they've been dashed. So whoever read this chapter, take two seconds to click the review button and say 'nice job' 'update soon' or even 'meh, it wasn't so hot...add this...' I'm fine with two word reviews, though, as KT knows, I love long reviews. So anyway, if you could see me right now, you'd say 'aww' because I'm making puppy dog eyes begging you to do me this small favor. ( I sure expend a lot of time and energy pleading with these readers, don't I? ) 

I was just reading about Arwen in the Appendices of the ROTK, and have decided that this story is set when Arwen was younger, still full of glee and laughter. She is young, and has returned to Imladris to visit her father for a while. Because she also lives in Lothlorien with her mother's people. This is far before she meets Aragorn. And before Legolas and Aragorn become friends, as well.

**Ilenya the Fair** - that was a tough question, wasn't it. You made a good choice, though I myself would have to go with Orlando. Of course. Everything that man does is heavenly. He is just pure goodness and light. Lol anyway, thanks so much for your review!

**TPfan333** - I'm glad your headache went away, and I'm glad my story serves as a distraction from your crazy teacher. Lol, my Trig teacher tries to be cool by making these terrible jokes, and he's so happy when we laugh. The poor man doesn't realize we're laughing at HIM, not the joke. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're happy with the story!

**Nessa Inwe** - Hey Nessa, did you like Leyna in that last chapter? From your review, I'm guessing you did. She was being real strong, and in this chapter, she totally gave in. Tell me what you think!!

**Artria** - Ah yes, high school. The wonder years. Best times of your life. Except when you get gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe and get impaled with a pencil walking down the crowded hallways.  
Thank you for your unconditional update-impartial love! Aw you're so sweet! And...shhhh! You found out my secret! I lace a mix of heroin and cocaine in with the paragraphs. Poor unsuspecting readers...  
You were right that time, I needed to read your crazy ramblings. It cheers me up. So review soon!

**Katie** - you didn't have to wait long until they were reunited! Glad you reviewed, and please keep it up!!

**Goddess Diana** - Thank you so much! I'm super glad you liked it, and I really did like your new chapter, too. As I'm sure you've read in my review. Hope to hear from you soon!

-Austin B.


	11. Traveling Party

Chapter 11 - Traveling Party  
"Accusations and Revelations"

In the royal chambers of Mirkwood Palace, the King slept uneasily. A dream had been haunting him of late, a terrible nightmare. He tossed in his sleep, trying to fight whatever demon possessed his slumber.

_"No Amarthel! Stop!" Thranduil boomed. The large Elf in front of him simply raised his sword higher above his head and released it to impale the body lying between his legs. Thranduil could not see the unfortunate Elf's face, only a mat of bloody blonde hair._

_"I told you I would return, my liege." Amarthel sneered, and called something in a different language into the forest behind him. "And I have brought a few of my friends to say hello as well." An army of orcs emerged from the trees, and flying in the sky above, he saw four creatures fanning their black cloaks like wings. Several ear piercing, heart stopping shrieks were heard, and the Elves around him dropped their weapons to cover their ears. The sword in the traitor Elf's hand began to glow a green color, and he shouted a battle cry, charging toward the unarmed King._

Thranduil cried out and bolted upright in his bed. Edeline sat wearily and placed a hand on his back.

"What is it Thranduil?" She mumbled.

"Just a dream...just a dream." He whispered back, more to reassure himself than anything, and lay back down in his bed. Only he didn't sleep any more that night.

-------

The next morning, Leyna woke to find Tyron on the floor again. It was probably better that way. If someone came in, they wouldn't become suspicious. Because they would certainly have a right to be.

Jocelyn kept a wary eye on Leyna during breakfast. But, much to her surprise and delight, she no longer cast longing looks at her fiancé. Instead, her meaningful glances were directed toward Tyron.

She'd probably have been wary of this as well, but much to Leyna and Tyron's fortune, she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, yesterday I was going to tell you guys, I...well, Legolas and I, should be getting back to Mirkwood. They've been planning our wedding for a long time. Mom, Ada, Leyna, you all should come. You too, Tyron, if you'd like."

Tyron looked up at her, seemingly surprised that she'd invite him to her wedding. He sort of blushed, then looked away. Jocelyn expected him to answer then, but when she apparently wasn't going to get one, she continued.

"We'll wait until you feel up to it, Ada. Then we should go."

Anna laughed, "Girl you wanna get _married_!"

"Of course I do! It's been put off a long time. I expected to be married already. I didn't know how important it was to me until I've waited so long!"

Tyron still hadn't answered Jocelyn's invitation to her wedding by the time they set off for Mirkwood, which was two days later.

The whole family was decked out in traveling clothes. Anna had shed her Earth clothes to completely absorb her new life in Middle Earth. She rode next to Calenmir as they departed. Behind them rode Tyron and Leyna, side by side. Legolas and Jocelyn took the lead. They waved goodbye to Lord Elrond, Princess Arwen, Gandalf, and Gaerlin as they passed the gate.

The journey would prove a long and arduous one. In the beginning, they were all floating on air. Leyna and Tyron had found joy in their newfound relationship, Jocelyn and Legolas's thoughts were occupied with their impending marriage, and Anna and Calenmir basked in the glow of their new life, finally together.

As the days wore on, their spirits deflated. Leyna and Tyron tried to hide the fact that they were together, but it got harder as they journeyed into the forest. Both sought comfort from each other, but were never allowed to the extent they wished, for fear someone would discover their relationship.

When she thought about it, Leyna was unsure why they went through so much trouble to hide it. Was it for fear Jocelyn would be angry that her twin was with a manipulative liar? No, Tyron had disproved Jocelyn's insane theory. Was it for fear Jocelyn would be angry and jealous? No, she had Legolas now, she would not be jealous of Tyron's relationship with her twin. There was no real reason. So, Leyna resolved she would no longer hide it. She'd bring it out into the open. But, she'd have to discuss it with Tyron first.

"Tyron?" Leyna asked timidly as she stepped into the woods past the clearing of their camp. She had begun to follow him as he went for firewood. The others were either sleeping or not paying attention. She jumped and nearly yelped as she saw him come around a tree to answer her.

"Shh...what is it?" He whispered.

"I was just wondering...well, I am going to tell them about us." She stated firmly. He blinked at her, and then shook his head.

"No, you can't!" He said in a raspy plea, as loud as he could and still be whispering.

"Yes, I can! I should, and I have to!" She replied angrily, then her eyes softened. "Tyron, I cannot lie to my family anymore. What have we to hide, anyway? There is nothing wrong with what we have, and there will be no dire consequences." Leyna reasoned. Tyron sighed, pondering Leyna's argument.

"Okay. Let's tell them." He relented, and let Leyna lead him by the hand back to the camp.

"Ada, nana, Jocelyn, Legolas. Tyron and I have something to tell you." Leyna began, making sure she had their attention. "We are...well, we're together." She fumbled, then grinned, upon hearing the words out in the open.

Anna cocked her head for a moment. Calenmir just blinked, not understanding the significance of his daughter's revelation. Sure, he knew Tyron had feelings for Jocelyn before, but Jocelyn was with Legolas now. Legolas and Jocelyn's jaws instantaneously and simultaneously dropped.

Legolas was outraged. Jocelyn was confused. Anna was shocked. Calenmir was wondering why no one was speaking.

"Uh...wonderful, darling! This is great news." Calenmir began uneasily, trying to break some tension.

"Thank you, Ada." Leyna said thankfully. "Well, nana, Jocelyn? Don't you have anything to say?" She giggled.

"Uh, yes darling, it is wonderful." Anna repeated Calenmir's sentiment, less than enthusiastically. She was still sorting things through in her mind.

"Sis. I have to talk to you." Jocelyn said suddenly, through clenched teeth, and grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her to the other edge of the clearing. "Leyna what do you think you are doing?" Jocelyn whispered angrily.

"What, Jocelyn? I'm going after my own happiness. You have yours, so please don't damper mine!" Leyna balled her fists at her sides, matching her sister's expression.

"Leyna I don't want to damper your happiness, I just want to warn you of some things." Jocelyn began calmly. "Tyron was in love with me. I find it hard to believe he has fallen out of love with me and is interested in you already. You are my exact likeness, Leyna, you don't think that has the slightest bit to do with it?"

Leyna was livid. "No, Jocelyn. I do not think that has the slightest bit to do with it! I asked Tyron that already. He told me he respects my individuality and I believe him." Leyna raised her head confidently, and Jocelyn sighed.

"Okay, Leyna. But Tyron had lied to me before, and though I know he regrets it, it is not that easy for a person to change their character. I just don't want you getting hurt. I love you." Jocelyn said softly, and Leyna's stoic expression melted.

"I love you, too. I appreciate the concern, but I believe it is without cause. I feel so much for Tyron that it can't be wrong. Everything is so perfect, nothing could touch us." Leyna smiled dreamily, and Jocelyn chuckled at her sister. She knew that look all too well. She knew it had been reflected in her eyes when she'd fallen for Legolas.

Jocelyn sighed in defeat. She still did not like the situation, but her sister made a good argument.

"Okay. I understand. I've got to let you live your life, and whatever decisions you make, whatever you think is right for your life and makes you happy, I'll be right behind you backing you up a hundred percent."

"Oh thank you Jocelyn!" Leyna exclaimed with a relieved smile and threw her arms around her sister. Jocelyn giggled and squeezed her sister back.

"Come on, let's go do some damage control with the others." Jocelyn said, and led her sister by the hand back around the fire.

Anna immediately pulled Leyna to her to whisper curiously. Leyna smiled and cast an exasperated look back to Jocelyn, who just shook her head. Tyron was having a discussion with Calenmir. Jocelyn imagined it was just about the same thing Anna and Leyna were talking about.

She looked over to Legolas, who was glaring at Tyron maliciously. The look surprised Jocelyn, to see it on her fiancé's beautiful face, it did not fit well. He had his arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"Legolas, what is wrong with you?" Jocelyn asked incredulously.

"What is wrong with your sister?" Legolas shot back. Jocelyn's mouth fell open.

"Legolas! What concern is it of yours, anyway?" Something in the way Legolas had said that, and the way he glared at Tyron made Jocelyn uneasy.

"Jocelyn, don't think that. I do not want to see anyone hurt, that doesn't mean I still have feelings for her!" Legolas's expression mirrored Jocelyn's disbelief. How could she possibly think he still had feelings for her sister?

"Well, I for one am just going to live and let live. Taking the hands-off approach. If it turns out good, that's wonderful. If it turns out bad, she'll have learned a lesson. I suggest you do the same." Jocelyn said coldly.

"Jocelyn I cannot stand idly by and let your sister go through with this when I know the things Tyron has done! You of all people should be on MY side in this!" He exclaimed angrily, not caring that her family was well within earshot. Jocelyn's eyes glinted curiosity.

"Things Tyron has done? You mean lying to me?" She asked, her brows raised patiently, waiting intently for an answer. Legolas breathed heavily, eyes still looking sternly into hers.

"That is not all he has done." Legolas looked down for a moment, wondering how to begin. Jocelyn's eyes widened in anticipation. "A few days after you visited his house, he came to me. He said I owed him, because he found you that day in the forest. He said to pay him back, I had to give you up."

Jocelyn blinked, utter shock and incomprehension. Then, as a flip of a switch, she was furious.

"He, he...he did what? Unbelievable! Inconceivable! That's...that's....there's no word for it! It's so underhanded so conniving so...ugh!" Jocelyn ranted. Legolas placed a hand on her arm to subtly warn her to lower her voice. She complied.

"I did not want to tell you before, because I knew this would happen. I don't like seeing you angry like this." Legolas explained, but Jocelyn turned her anger at him.

"How could you not tell me! That is vital information! I was making my mind up about him, and you left out this huge detail!" Jocelyn brushed hair back from her face and placed a hand on her forehead. "All this drama is exhausting me." She whispered, and Legolas, surprisingly, laughed. Her eyes snapped to him. He covered his mouth with his hand and cleared his throat, attempting a straight face.

"Forgive me, Jocelyn. It is just that you are so right. Since I met you I have been involved in more commotion than I have ever seen in my life. Yet I wouldn't do a thing differently." He said, in a different tone of voice, as he placed a hand on Jocelyn's face and drew her to him for a kiss.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't worry too much about Tyron." Jocelyn began, her outlook changing drastically. Suddenly too tired to resist and argue, she decided to go with her first gut instinct and call it good. "Granted, he's done some things...but haven't we all? I'd prefer to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he has changed. And the way he looks at her..." Jocelyn sighed. "I just don't know how that could be wrong."

"You, Jocelyn Merenfaer, can make people want to be better. Tyron felt the effect you have on people. And your sister's lit a fire in his eyes. Maybe he has changed." Legolas repeated, and looked in thought in Tyron's direction.

"Let's sleep." Jocelyn said wearily, as she lay her head on Legolas's chest. She heard a laugh rumble from him in her ear.

"Yes, let's sleep. It has been a tiring day. Let's try not to worry about anything. Just talking to you has put my mind at ease."

Meanwhile, Leyna had explained the situation to Anna. Her mother had asked her the very same thing Jocelyn had. What if Tyron was interested in Leyna only because she looked like Jocelyn? Leyna was a bit peeved that everyone thought so little of the Elf she loved.

Wait, loved? The thought froze Leyna from head to toe. She saw her mother's lips moving excitedly, but the sound didn't reach her ears. Leyna's heartbeat drummed and echoed in her ears as she glanced at Tyron. She had a full view of his face. His beautiful face. His dark blue eyes were lit up with laughter as he spoke with her father.

Feeling her gaze on him, he looked to her, and such an emotion danced behind his eyes that her breath hitched in her throat and she knew he loved her, too. His stare made her feel so exposed, like he could reach down into the very depths of her soul and see everything she felt. She kind of hoped he could. So he'd know how much she loved him. Because she didn't think any words would fit to explain it.

* * *

A/N...first and foremost, I apologize profusely for the delay in this most recent update. My education and extra curricular activities have been interrupting my updates. I'll try my best to update as regularly as possible, but I'm afraid it may be as long as a school week (5 days) before I can update again.

**KT** - its okay u didn't review last chapter, you were with me in spirit. Luv ya!

**Tador** - missed ya! Good to hear from you again. Thanks for the encouragement and I'll be looking forward to more review from you!

**Ilenya the Fair** - I'm not laughing. It's a serious issue. Legolas or Faramir? Orlando or Elijah? I mean, honestly, who in their right mind could make a sane choice between them? The idea is mind boggling. : ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Artria** - Being in the mindset of drama and intricate twists, I understand perfectly the "my best friends ex-boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriends best friends brother" ordeal. The drugs in my story do have side effects, a few of which being drama and saying things like "sigh Oh Legolas, you're so dreamy!" for no apparent reason. But it makes life a whole lot more interesting, don't it?  
Your strange talent of popping your shoulder out of place and poking the bone out reminded me of a long forgotten talent of mine. I can shrug my shoulders a certain way and make my shoulder blades stick out like wings!  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing, as always!

**Katie, kalika55**, **GinnyPotter4eva, TPfan333, Angela**

-Austin B.


	12. No Fear, No Tears

Chapter 12 - No Fear, No Tears  
"An Attack"

FLASHBACK

An Elf crept along the deserted path through the city until he came to the infirmary. He slid along the wall and slipped inside. A few healers were still moving about, from bed to bed, checking on their patients. Most of whom were about to have a baby, or fading due to the loss of a loved one. The Elf picked out one healer nearest him, only an arms length through the open doorway.

When the healer turned his back, the Elf reached out and snagged the back of his tunic, pulling him through the doorway and slamming him quietly against the wall. His strong hand clamped around the Elf's neck, and he lowered his mouth close to his prey's. The healer lashed out, kicked, pushed, but he was no match for his attacker's strength. Whispering a few Elvish words, he breathed in deeply, and a white mist floated from the dying Elf's lips into the murderous Elf's body.

His grip on the Elf's neck loosened, and he let the healer slide to the floor and crumple into a heap. A victorious, sinister smirk curled the Elf's thin lips, and he snuck past the open doorway down to the other end of the infirmary hall. He only had this one night to get as much power as he could, and then they would for sure have the infirmary more protected. This was the night he'd studied for. The night that would make him infamous.

Another healer surprised him by walking out of the door just as he was about to peek in. Quickly, he clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall. In the same manner as before, he squeezed her throat and breathed the power and force from her body into his. She as well, crumpled to the floor.

Two more healers fell to this fate before their bodies were discovered by another. In the darkness, she could see their eyes rolled back, and the scarlet blood slowly reach its hungry fingers over the whiteness. Their sickly skin thinned and turned transparent before her eyes. She screamed loudly, and the intruder Elf was forced to abandon the rest of his prey. He ran out into the night, astonished by the strength he felt coursing through his body.

"Stop Amarthel!" He heard a voice from behind him call. He spun around to find King Thranduil himself, with two guards, and Mithrandir. Amarthel cowered at the sight of the Grey wizard, looking so scornfully at him.

"Mithrandir thought you might be up to something tonight." Thranduil said, and motioned for the guards to apprehend him. "You will never again see the light of day, mark my words." The king snarled. Not his best idea yet, he'd later come to acknowledge. Amarthel grew angry, and his blue eyes glowed white, never again to return to their beautiful sky color.

"No!" He shouted, and held his hands out to the approaching guards, who were shot back by some invisible force. Amarthel looked in amazement at his own hands, and then cackled evilly. But an arrow, shot from behind him, pierced his spine. He looked down at his chest, to see the bloody arrow head sticking out.

Several guards advanced around him, thinking his apprehension would be easy now that he was incapacitated and would surely die. But he flicked his fingers at them, and they stumbled back. Nowhere near as forcefully as the first guard. Amarthel looked desperately at his hands, then took off running. Down the path, into the forest. Never to be found. They did, however, find a bloody, broken arrow.

Amarthel was reduced to wandering the forest, killing animals to eat. When he came across a traveler, he'd kill them in the same way he'd done the healers. The white fog he sucked from them, however, was nowhere near as powerful as the others. It did increase his strength, though, ever so slightly. Once he came out of the North end of the forest, he became a nomad in the Grey Mountains, and the withered Heath.

Mirkwood was rocked by his murders, and mourned for years. But they came to forget Amarthel and his evils as time passed. Just like the bodies of the healers, he had vanished. They never thought they'd see him again.

END FLASHBACK

When Jocelyn thought about what would happen if Leyna found out about all of Tyron's previous scheming, a chill shot through her heart. She would be so hurt. So, Jocelyn vowed her sister would never find out. And only then did she finally understand why Legolas had kept it from her.

It was on the last leg of their journey to Mirkwood that they encountered the troubles. They were but three days from the palace when Legolas halted them.

"What is it?" Jocelyn whispered to him, but he held his finger to his lips and motioned feverishly for them to get off the trail. Sudden panic swept over her, and she jumped off her horse, pulling it behind a tree next to the path. The rest of her family followed suit, a bit confused. Anna was holding her horse behind a tree next to her and mouthed,

'What's going on?' But Jocelyn just shook her head. She had no idea what was going on, but she trusted Legolas's ears and instincts. Jocelyn peeked around her tree to see Leyna and Tyron hiding on the other side of the path. Of course, they weren't hid very well, considering their horses' size. She figured that was how she and her mother must look to them, as well.

She craned her neck to see Legolas, down the path a bit, bow drawn. Suddenly, he released his arrow, and a sickening gurgle could be heard from not too far away in the forest.

Tyron suddenly leapt from his hiding place and sped up to Legolas, drawing his own bow as well. Legolas shot three more arrows, and Tyron shot three of his own before their targets got close enough for Jocelyn to see. A tree blocked her view of their foes, but when the smell reached her nose, she could guess.

Orcs. The rotting odor their movements wafted her way nearly made her vomit. On the other side of Anna, Jocelyn saw her father make ready to jump from his hiding place to help as well. But Anna stopped him.

"Calenmir, no! You don't have a weapon!" She hissed desperately. The fire in his eyes dimmed a bit, as he realized she was right. He was no warrior. He was a carpenter, so he carried no weapons with him. Sure, he had minor training with a sword, but not enough to take on these foes. There were five of them left. Legolas felled three with his arrows, and was currently fighting one with his double blades. Tyron successfully took down two with his arrows, and was fighting one with his sword as well.

Tyron blocked one orc's attack, and spun around to drive his blade into another's stomach before he could attack him from behind. The black blood stained his sword as he spun back to his first opponent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Legolas jump up and kick one squarely in the chest, pushing him back enough so he could lop off his head in one slice.

Two of the remaining three charged from the sidelines after Tyron, and one, who had been warily standing by, approached Legolas. He was large. Not like the scrawny, gangly ones before him. He tossed his large sword from one hand to the other, circling around his slender foe. Legolas blocked his attacks, and cut his arm. As the orc was distracted, Legolas glanced back to where Jocelyn and her family were hiding. Good, he couldn't see them. He turned his attention back to the orc charging toward him.

Tyron was not having such luck as the other fighter. He blocked one attack, only to be faced with another from the other side. He ducked and swooped and kicked and sliced, but their attacks did not lessen in intensity or quantity. As he swung his sword at the orc in front of him, he felt a swipe across his back. He spun around to jab his sword at the other orc, and felt a piercing in his shoulder blade. Pain grew from the scratch on his lower back and met the pain growing from the puncture in his shoulder blade.

In one last attempt, Tyron spun around to his original foe and ducked under his sword, holding his own like a javelin, ran at the foul creature. His lip curled as he cried a battle cry, and stared into the dying orc's black eyes. Quickly, he drew his sword out of the orc as it fell to the ground, and spun to block an attack. Tyron jumped back to avoid the tip of the orc's heavy sword, but he did not jump far enough.

It drew a clean line across his chest, cutting his clothes, and revealing a red gash. Unfazed, Tyron made to attack, but was surprised when an arrow whizzed by him and embedded itself in the orc's neck. He fell lifelessly to the ground, and Tyron turned to see Legolas holding his bow.

Tyron smiled weakly, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he crumpled to the ground. Jocelyn jumped out from behind her tree and rushed to them. Leyna cried out and fell at Tyron's side. She gingerly touched his chest, helpless tears rolling down her face. Legolas knelt beside him as well. He washed his wounds with the water in his container, and started his orders.

"Anna, rip his shirt and tie up his wounds." He ordered to the woman standing in front of him. "Calenmir! Calenmir!" He shouted, and Calenmir replied softly, as he was standing right beside the Prince. "Oh, Calenmir. Put him on his horse and ride behind him. Have Anna hold yours. I'm going to ride ahead. Follow slowly." He commanded, and discreetly handed him two small daggers from his boots.

Calenmir tucked them in his belt and nodded, and Legolas made for his horse, but Jocelyn stood in front of him. Her eyes were wide with fear, and his unafraid commander façade broke. His eyes grew soft and he squeezed her arms.

"It will be fine. I am going to ride ahead to see if there are any more. But there probably aren't. Don't worry." He smiled weakly, and was gone. She turned back to see her father lifting Tyron gently onto a horse. Leyna wouldn't let go of the unconscious Elf's hand. Her face showed no sadness, but for the old streaks down her face, and the water in her eyes she was trying to conceal.

Calenmir mounted behind Tyron, holding him on the horse. "Leyna, come now." He said softly, but sternly. Immediately, she obeyed. Gathering her own horse, whom she had tied to a branch so he wouldn't run away amidst the attack, she followed the new line of travelers. Anna followed slowly behind Calenmir, holding the other horse's reins, and Jocelyn waited for Leyna to start off before bringing up the rear. As much as being last in the line frightened her after that attack, she wanted to keep an eye on her sister. She didn't seem too well.

Leyna's mind was devoid of all thoughts. During the attack, her eyes would not leave Tyron's fighting form. She gasped every time the enemy blade touched him, and pain and fear shot through her body as if she was being cut as well. Silently, she prayed for a safe journey and for Tyron's health.

It seemed like hours before they heard Legolas cantering back up to them.

"I see nothing ahead. If they weren't close around, I doubt there will be more. We must hurry now. He needs a healer." He spouted authoritatively, as he inspected the wounded Elf. They galloped quickly through the forest, not stopping to eat, until the sun had long since set. Then Legolas stopped them to make camp.

He helped Calenmir dismount Tyron, and laid him on the ground. Immediately, he started a small fire, and put Jocelyn in charge of keeping it going. He had Anna wash and rebind Tyron's wounds, and Calenmir helped him set out blankets and distribute supper. He let Leyna be. She sat cross legged beside Tyron, just watching him. Her face was expressionless as she observed the wounded soldier.

She tried her hardest not to let the others see how terrified and miserable she was. Though she was pretty sure they knew. They all knew she cared about him. She had told them herself not all that long ago. But she figured if she kept her despair in check, the reason for her worry would disappear. She took the food her father handed to her. They moved Tyron onto a blanket nearer to the fire, and laid another over top him. Leyna pulled her blanket and unrolled it next to him.

Anna and Calenmir slept securely in each other's embrace. Hardly a word was spoken if it was not Legolas's orders. When Jocelyn pulled her blanket to her chin and closed her eyes, Legolas was still standing around camp, staring into the woods. So light was her sleep, that when he crawled in behind her, she woke.

"Are there more?" She whispered into the darkness. She felt Legolas's warm sigh on the back of her neck.

"No."

"Will Tyron be okay?"

"If we get him to a healer within the next day or two. The wound on his shoulder is deep, and he has lost blood. The smaller scratches are in danger of infection as well." He informed her.

"Leyna will be heartbroken if anything happens to him." Jocelyn whispered.

"I know." Legolas replied, and silently resolved to do everything in his power to keep that Elf alive. As if he wouldn't already.

Two days of riding hard and emotional drainage later, the weary travelers approached the city. Over the past few miles, Jocelyn saw her fianc's heart lighten, and his eyes twinkle again. He tried to downplay his happiness, due to the events of their journey, but Jocelyn read him like a book. He was always happy to come home, and happier even to know what would come of his return.

Somehow, Jocelyn did not worry about Tyron as much as she knew her sister did. He had woken briefly the day before, and got some food and water in him before falling unconscious for the rest of the trip. Now that they were so close to the city, Jocelyn felt he would recover nicely. And since she didn't worry about him anymore, she returned her attention to other things.

Like her impending wedding. The thought always brought a smile to her lips and a sigh to her lungs. She would be getting married. Not only that fact, but that she was marrying her best friend. The most perfect and beautiful soul in all creation. She loved him more than words could explain. More than life itself. So much that it hurt.

A sudden wave of anticipation jumped into her stomach as the palace came into view after passing the gate. She suppressed a grin and looked to Legolas, who was doing the same. The others rode slightly behind them, Calenmir and Tyron in the middle, Anna and Leyna bringing up the rear with the extra horse.

A thin crowd of Elves gathered by the path to the palace stairs, and was steadily growing as Queen Edeline and King Thranduil descended to greet the travelers as they rode up. Edeline gasped as she saw the one bloody, unconscious Elf.

"Son, what happened?" Thranduil boomed, his brow, under the circlet of leaves, stitched with worry and curiosity.

"Orcs, father. Ten of them attacked us not three days time from here." Legolas informed the King, who seemed outraged. He shouted something to a nearby guard, and he scurried away. Another soldier helped Legolas and Calenmir unload Tyron from the horse, and carry him to the infirmary. Legolas went with his father into the study to plan out increased rounds in the forest.

Edeline tended to Jocelyn and the guests. She ushered them into the palace, and stopped a maid along the way to guide them to two guest rooms. Edeline talked in hushed tones, though she was unsure why.

"Wonderful to see you, Jocelyn. This must be Leyna." Edeline said, gesturing behind them to Leyna, walking alongside her parents. "Pleasure to meet you, I have heard much about you." Leyna dipped her head with a small smile.

"Queen Edeline, this is my mother Anna and my father Calenmir." Jocelyn introduced them as they walked.

"Good to see you well." She said, and he nodded respectfully.

Leyna's room was across the hall from Calenmir and Anna's. Edeline told them dinner would be sent up to each of their rooms soon, and exited politely. Leyna and Jocelyn hung around in their parents' room for a while, before Leyna left for a bath in her own room. Not too long later, Jocelyn kissed her mother and father, and went across the hall to see if she could comfort her sister. But Leyna was not in her room.

Jocelyn pondered over her possible whereabouts as she made her way back to Legolas's room. She asked herself where she would go if she were in her sister's shoes. To Tyron, of course. Leyna was in the infirmary with him.

She had been in the middle of her bath when she realized where she should be. Retracing their steps back outside, she located the infirmary, down the cobblestone path that crossed the steps of the palace. A healer showed her to his bed, and there she sat. In a chair, pulled close to his side so she could hold his hand. When no one could see, she let her troubled tears fall. The thought of losing him caused her more pain than she expected.

She rested her head on his arm, trying to calm the sobs that racked her small body.

"Why do you cry?" A soft voice was heard from Tyron. Leyna lifted her head quickly in surprise to find Tyron looking at her with his brow furrowed.

"Oh Tyron." Leyna breathed, and laid next to him on the bed so she could feel him embrace her. "I was so scared for you." She said through her tears.

He tilted her chin up so he could look in her red rimmed eyes.

"There is no need for fear. Or tears. Not ever. Not in the eternity that you have my heart."

* * *

A/N...I had a dream the other night that I was an Elf with a little dagger and was fighting this guy with a huge sword. ... Weird, a little obsessive, I think, if LOTR things start showing up in my dreams. But I won the swordfight, anyway. And I was excited about it when I woke up. I had to tell my parents. They thought it was strange. But they always think I'm strange, anyway.

What a LONG chapter, huh? Review, and tell me what ya think!

**GinnyPotter4eva** - Thanks, I try to keep it interesting, yet not overload it with too much drama all at once.

**Nessa Inwe**

**Ilenya the Fair** - Singapore! Wow, that's really far away! Why are you there? Well, I hope you feel better, and I hope you liked this chapter!

**LittleCrazy1** - she's not a Princess? Hm...I did not know that. Well, the servant in the last chapter called her Lady Arwen, at least. I guess Jocelyn just didn't know she wasn't a Princess. Thanks for correcting me, and thanks for reviewing! I updated as quick as I could!

**Artria** - I hope little pieces of the mystery are starting to come together. I'm new at the mystery writing thing. Keep telling me what you think and where you are at in putting the puzzle together. It'll give me an idea of what to give away and what to save for later.  
Bronchitis, huh? That sucks, hope you get better!

**TPfan333** - I've converted you, huh? Lol that's awesome! And I think I might look for those books you recommended. Glad you like the story, hope you liked the chapter, and review again! (As if I have to ask, you always do anyway!)

**KT** - Yeah, I've smoothed things with Leyna and Tyron. I figure they deserve to be happy. They've been through a lot, and I'm concentrating on developing other things to come in the story.  
As you can see, the dark-elves I made were created in a different way, and are called something else that I made up, but the concept is the same.  
Thanks for understanding, and for reviewing!!

-Austin B.


	13. Edeline's Idea

Chapter 13 - Edeline's Idea

"Argh!" Amarthel growled through clenched teeth. He sat on his makeshift throne in his study and his eyes were closed. Under his eyelids, he saw ten of his spies attacking a group of travelers. He saw the face of one and recognized him to be the Prince of Mirkwood. Damn fool orcs. Now the city would be alert. His eyes flew open, and the whiteness gleamed in the dark of the study.

"Orcs! Why did I waste my spells on them? They'll do me more harm than good!" He ranted, running a dirty hand through his dingy blonde hair.

"I swear if they ruin this for me..." He mumbled. His only solace was to know that they did not kill the Prince. His thin lips curled back in a sinister grin. Yes, the Prince would be left for him.

A shriek could be heard, and Amarthel slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Someone feed those damn Raukos!"

-------

The very next morning, Tyron woke to find Leyna in his arms. The sight of her lovely face made his heart swell. The medicine he'd been given seemed to clear his mind, and his memory came back to him as if it was yesterday. During the attack, the only thought in his mind was of Leyna. He had to protect her. Even if he died trying. Seeing how much she cared for him as well lifted his spirits and helped his recovery even more than the Elvish potions.

Tyron looked around. Healers were milling about the beds next to him. Not very many wounded were in the infirmary. He heard babies cry from a curtained off area and bowls of water, towels and herbs were being shuttled about by Elves in white robes.

Leyna looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" She asked immediately.

"Good morning to you, too." He chuckled. "And I feel fine." He added nonchalantly, as if he hadn't been attacked by orcs. Leyna sat up, looking down at him as her hair fell about her shoulders.

"You feel fine? Not hurt, in pain?"

"No. I feel normal." He said again, and sat up as well. Opening up the new white tunic that was given to him the night before, he unwrapped the bandage around his shoulder. A red area and a barely seen scar was all that marred his skin, from the back as well, since the orc blade ran through him. And the shallow scratches on his stomach and back had all but disappeared.

An Elf shooed Leyna off Tyron's bed and cleaned his wounds one last time before putting on a slightly smaller bandage and giving instructions to take it easy for the next day or two and leave the bandage on until at least the next day. And he was released. They went to collect his pack from Anna and Calenmir's room. They were eating breakfast at the small table in their room when Leyna knocked. Upon seeing Tyron up and well, Anna nearly choked on the bread she was chewing when she answered the door.

"Tyron! You're better!" She exclaimed, and went to hug him, but looked warily at him, not wanting to hurt him. He nodded his okay and she embraced him gently before kissing her daughter and returning to her meal. Calenmir inclined his head and smiled at Tyron, who nodded back.

Leyna collected his pack, and they excused themselves to Leyna's room just across the hall. On the small table by the wall, they found a silver tray covered with silver lids to keep warm whatever lay beneath them. Underneath, they found breakfast for two, specially sent up by the King and Queen for their guests.

-------

Jocelyn woke to find Legolas in her arms. It took a moment for her to realize he hadn't been there when she fell asleep. She shook him awake to ask him what was going to happen.

"Increased the soldiers in the forest and borders." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "Honestly Jocelyn, was it necessary to wake me?" He complained, and she hit him with a pillow. Without having to send for it, a servant brought up breakfast for them both. By then, the kitchen knew the Prince's schedule. And especially after their journey, they knew they'd appreciate a good, warm Mirkwood Palace breakfast.

"Would you like to check in on my sister with me?" Jocelyn asked as she tied up her hair.

"Sure." Legolas answered back as he laced up his boots.

They walked through the winding corridor, until they came to the guest hallway. Jocelyn found her sister's room and knocked gently on the door. After a moment, Leyna cracked it open and peered out to see her sister's green eyes peering right back in at her. She immediately flung the door open with a grin on her face.

"Jocelyn!" She exclaimed, and Jocelyn's brow furrowed. Leyna was happy. Very happy.

"Good morning, Leyna." She said warily as she stepped inside.

"Hello Legolas!" Leyna greeted him, no less enthusiastically, and still with the large smile.

"Good morning, Leyna." He replied politely, happy but confused to see her with such a smile. It was then that Tyron emerged from the washroom, revealing the reason for her joy.

"Tyron!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "I'm so glad you feel well!"

"As am I." He laughed. "Legolas." Tyron greeted the Prince. Jocelyn continued to ask him questions of his recovery, and to see the wounds, which were but mere scratches now. She was amazed at the power of Elvish healing still, as she had been introduced to it when they had healed the cut on her forehead her first day there.

"I prayed for him. For you." Legolas said absently to Leyna, as he watched Jocelyn and Tyron. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leyna turn to him. First amazed, then she smiled.

"Thank you, Legolas. Really, I am so happy I can still be close to you and my sister. That we didn't let things get in the way. Because I will always care for you. And I never want us to grow to be strangers." She said with a friendly smile.

"We never will. You will be my sister soon. And I promise we will always be in each other's lives. I will always care for you as well, Leyna." Legolas said, softly smiling.

"Well, I came to cheer you up, but since you obviously are cheered, we're going to visit mom and dad. See you guys later!" Jocelyn said, causing Legolas to look away from Leyna.

"Alright. We'll be here." Leyna called as they exited. Jocelyn crossed the hall to knock on her parents' door with a grin.

"Elvish medicine is amazing." Jocelyn said, more to herself, as she waited for one of her parents to answer. "What is it?" She said, as she did a double take at Legolas's contentedly amazed expression.

"Your sister." He answered absently.

"My sister what?" Jocelyn persisted.

"We're friends." He concluded, as if just now realizing it.

"Oh. Well...that's good." Jocelyn said slowly, happy, but not quite as amazed as he. At last, Anna opened the door and invited them in.

"Hey ma, Tyron's better!" Jocelyn spurted quickly.

"I know. He and Leyna dropped by this morning to grab his pack." Anna replied, obviously less surprised than Jocelyn wanted her to be. The young half Elf scrunched up her face and furrowed her brow.

"I'm always the last to know." She moaned. From behind her, Legolas rolled his eyes. She apparently was not too upset about it, because the scowl immediately disappeared as she talked with her parents.

That night at dinner, Edeline and Thranduil insisted the whole family plus Tyron join them.

Over the large table in the royal dining room, they were made to tell the full tale of Calenmir's recovery and their trip there and back again. Thranduil sat back distantly, yet smiled and added a few polite words here and therey. Edeline was positively spouting with excitement. All their traveling companions were well, and she couldn't wait for Jocelyn to officially be part of her family. Before they could all part to their rooms, Edeline's excitement bubbled over as an idea came to her mind.

"Oh, Legolas! Why don't you have the wedding tomorrow?" Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to face the Queen.

"Nana, tomorrow?" Legolas questioned uncertainly. Edeline was beaming.

"Yes, everything is ready! We have been anticipating your return!"

"Jocelyn? What do you think?" Since Edeline spoke those words, Jocelyn had slowly been coming to terms with what her request would entail. Unexpected fear gripped her heart. But, she heard Legolas speak her name, and ask her opinion. Looking into his eyes instilled confidence in her, as it always did.

"I'm up for it if you are." She stated with a grin. Legolas kissed her forehead.

"Alright. The wedding will be tomorrow." He announced, and Jocelyn's mother and sister gasped excitedly and chattered around her.

As Edeline and Thranduil parted with the family to go to their separate wing, Thranduil whispered gruffly,

"Why did you do that?" Edeline's smile diminished.

"Why not? Everything is ready, our son has returned safely with his fiancé. Her family is here." Edeline counted off the things rightly. "What is wrong, Thranduil? Are you still angry he isn't marrying an Elven Princess? Just remember, you agreed to this and you cannot back out now. He will be happy, and that is what you are supposed to want for him!" Edeline ranted angrily and walked away huffily, leaving a downtrodden Thranduil shuffling after her.

Anna and Calenmir retired to their room after parting ways with Legolas and Jocelyn as they went down their own hallway. Tyron walked Leyna to her room, which was next door to his. Now that he was out of the infirmary, he needed a guest room of his own. They didn't figure it would be too appropriate if they shared one.

"You will accompany me to my sister's wedding, won't you?" Leyna asked timidly.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it." Tyron grinned, and tilted her chin up to meet his lips. "Goodnight, Leyna Anessendi."

"Goodnight Tyron Anvaryar." Leyna smiled sweetly and closed the door, separating them. On opposite sides of the inch thick oak doors, both sighed.

-------

Meanwhile, in Legolas and Jocelyn's room, Jocelyn's heart never stopped thumping madly.

"Legolas, do you realize by this time tomorrow, we'll be married?" Jocelyn asked nervously.

"Yes, wonderful, is it not?" He replied cheerfully, throwing back the sheets, paying no attention to her troubled expression. When she did not answer, however, he turned his attention to her. "Jocelyn, what is wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She stared absently out toward the glass doors, where the stars lit up their balcony.

"Jocelyn, if you wish to postpone the wedding, we can. I mean, we have only just arrived, no one would blame you." Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no, we can get married tomorrow. I have always known we would wed, I don't know why I'm kind of freaking out. I guess it's just that it was such a surprise, I wasn't ready for it to be so close already."

"Jocelyn, like I said, we can postpone it. No one would think anything of it. They'd understand. If you are worried about my mother-" Legolas started frantically explaining, trying to reassure her, but he was cut off. Jocelyn's troubled expression was replaced by one of amusement, and understanding.

"No, Legolas. We will marry tomorrow. I can't wait to be your wife. It's just the process and the ceremony that's frightening me a bit. I've never been married before, obviously. Let alone an Elf marriage. It's just a bit new. New things kind of scare me when I jump into them like this." Jocelyn explained anxiously. Legolas took her face in his hands, ceasing her chatter.

He spoke calmly, piercing her green eyes with his crystal blues, "I have never been married before, either. Not even in an Elf marriage. We're doing this together. I will be right beside you every step of the way. I always have been, and I always will."

* * *

A/N...Ok, didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped, but I'll live. Double thanks to those who did.

I'm asking you guys to sort of let me know where you are in the story, so if you're still kind of in the dark on some things, I might reveal more. MIGHT.

I'm getting close to the 100 review mark!!! : - D

**LittleCrazy1** - I just remembered something you said in one of your reviews of What's My name again. About Jocelyn's memories of stiletto shoes and cheesecake. Those were from her life before on earth. Not in middle earth.

**TPfan333** - I completely understand. Homework sucks. Whenever you review is more than great with me!

**Ilenya the Fair** - I know, there's an exchange student at my school, and she tells me all the time how much she misses her friends and family. But you won't be away forever, and the experience you get from traveling stays with you your whole life. Anyway, if I was related to any special character in ME, it would definitely NOT be Legolas! Because then I couldn't think naughty thoughts about him. Hahhah (well, I probably COULD, but it would be weird and incest) I'd want to be related to Aragorn...or Elrond and Arwen. Someone brave and strong and...royal. ;)  
PS, for some weird reason, your review got sent to the same chapter TWICE. Not a bad thing, since it makes it look like I have more reviews.

**KT **- Tyron will be okay, I promise. Yeah, he is pretty sweet, isn't he? That's what a woman does to a man. Leyna softened him up.  
YES, I'm glad you thought the flashback was creepy. I tried so hard to make it scary and creepy. And, as revealed at the beginning of this chapter, yes, the orc attack was tied to Amarthel, the elf from the flashback. You gotta keep me updated as well, on where you are in putting the mystery together. Cause it's hard for me, since I know everything, to tell where the readers are. I sometimes forget they don't know as much as I do.  
No, I must say I have never seen Like Mike. Though one movie I really want to see and never have is Starsky & Hutch. It looks hilarious, not to mention Owen Wilson is pretty damn yummy.

**Artria** - hahhaha I kept you guessing for a while, didn't I? But I think some things should start coming together. I'm mentioning names now, and updating where the evil Elf is pretty regularly at the beginning of each chapter.  
Whenever you update is A OK with me. After your very first review, I'm in debt to you.

-Austin B.


	14. The Harder They Fall

Chapter 14 - The Harder They Fall  
"Kind Conductress"  
  
"Faster!" Amarthel hollered as he whipped his horse with a switch. His white eyes were wide, and he glanced back at the army following him. They had set out the day before, and now were only three more days from the North end of the forest. It was mid afternoon, and he would not let the orc soldiers behind him stop for rest during the night. His conquest was not far off. The loud, pitiful call of the Morambar could be heard from far off in the lines of orcs behind him. The beast thrashed at its chains, but its captors held it tightly.  
  
And the Raukos shrieked like banshees from above him. He glanced up to see their black cloaks gliding in the wind, their thin black hair streaming behind them. Against the background, their white, near transparent bodies blended with the clouds, and one would only be able to discern their hair and cloaks.  
  
Amarthel smiled and looked to the forest ahead. Thranduil sure would be surprised. His heart quickened as he imagined the look of terror on the King's face as he realized his great folly in betraying him. Before they set out, Amarthel made sure all his mignons knew the King and his son were to be left alive, for him to deal with. To exact his revenge and have his fun with. He licked his lips and urged his horse faster, anxious for the moment he'd waited for so long.  
  
-------  
  
Gandalf was in a frenzy. He knew the peril Mirkwood was in. He knew of the attack. He knew an Elf was leading an army of orcs. But he could not convince Elrond of the seriousness of the issue. Elrond had no reason to, either. It was an absurd idea, to any who hadn't seen it with their own eyes. Why would an Elf lead an attack against his own race? Gandalf probably could have convinced him, had he stayed a bit longer.  
  
But he saw no hope for help from Rivendell. So, he turned to other places.  
  
-------  
  
In the morning, Mirkwood was buzzing. It was the day their Prince would wed.  
  
When the sun rose, so did Legolas. It was the day he'd be made complete. The day he would wed.  
  
Jocelyn woke and Legolas was nowhere to be found. She shook her head disapprovingly. She'd rather he didn't leave her side at all that day. It was, after all, the day they would wed.  
  
A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Jocelyn answered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Anna poked her head inside the door.  
  
"Good morning baby. Where's Legolas?" She asked as she entered. Jocelyn noticed her mother held a box in her hand.  
  
"Morning mom. I don't know. I just woke up." Jocelyn yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Lazy brat." Anna commented with a smirk. "Well, I just wanted to give you this." She extended the box to Jocelyn, who took it curiously. "Your father gave it to me when I left, all those years ago."  
  
Jocelyn lifted the top of the box and gasped. A necklace. The chain glittered silver with a blue diamond teardrop ornament.  
  
"Momma it's gorgeous!" Jocelyn exclaimed. Anna giggled.  
  
"Something blue, old, and borrowed. Cause I'm gonna want that back."  
  
Jocelyn laughed. "Thanks, mom." She said quietly, and kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Anna's voice wavered with tears as she spoke. "I always knew this day would come. But no matter how much I've prepared myself for it, it still surprises me."  
  
"Mom, why are you crying?" Jocelyn asked in disbelief, as she wiped a stray tear from her mother's face.  
  
"I'm losing my baby girl." Anna sobbed. Surprisingly, Jocelyn laughed.  
  
"Mother, you are not losing me! I will always be your baby girl. And I'll visit you in Rivendell as often as I can. But on one condition and one condition only." Jocelyn said sternly, holding up one finger.  
  
"What's that?" Anna's tears ceased in her curiosity.  
  
"That you promise to visit here as often as you can."  
  
"I promise, Jo. I promise." Anna whispered into her daughter's messy hair as she hugged her.  
  
-------  
  
The ceremony was much different than Jocelyn had imagined. There were no rings, no bridesmaids, nothing like that. Legolas had walked her through it before hand, so she at least knew what she was doing somewhat. Only Legolas's family and Jocelyn's family were present. Thranduil, as King of the city, had power to bind the Elves of his city in marriage.  
  
Jocelyn looked over at her family as she stood with Legolas before the King. Anna's head leaned on Calenmir's shoulder. Of course, she held a tear stained tissue in her hand, and sniffled every few moments. Leyna and Tyron sat next to each other, subtly entwining their fingers. Jocelyn smiled at the look she saw in her sister's eyes.  
  
But her eyes never left Legolas's for more than that long. His sky blues were filled with such a flurry of emotion. Excitement, anticipation, love, and a million other thoughts that couldn't be deciphered.  
  
Thranduil spoke a few words in the common speech, a few in Elvish, and bound their left hands together with a white satin ribbon. He looked sadly at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas put his hand on his father's. Then Thranduil smiled at Jocelyn with watery eyes, and lifted their bound hands high for the few spectators to see.  
  
Edeline clapped enthusiastically and rushed to Legolas for a hug as Thranduil embraced his new daughter. As his mouth was next to her ear, he said,  
  
"You are a Princess now, and my daughter. We will hold a feast in celebration tonight." She smiled at him as he pulled away, and turned to his son. In a low tone, so none others could hear, he leaned his head closer to Legolas's and said,  
  
"Son, I will love you the same until the end of your days. I never expected things to turn out this way, but when I see how happy you are, I am glad they did." Legolas leaned his forehead against his father's for a moment, until the happy remarks of the rest of the world came to mind once again.  
  
Anna, her eyes full of joyful tears, and a grinning Leyna were right there as well. Next was Calenmir, of course. Then Tyron.  
  
"Congratulations, Jocelyn. I am very happy for you." Tyron said sincerely, with a sheepish smile. Though something distant twinged inside him as he felt the aura of happiness emanate from the newlyweds.  
  
"Thank you, Tyron." Jocelyn hugged him lightly. Tyron smiled at her, silently wishing her a long, happy, healthy life with her husband, then turned to Legolas.  
  
Legolas held minor doubts about Tyron yet, as he recalled their conversation regarding Jocelyn that seemed so long ago. But mostly, he wanted to give up being angry with the guard. He seemed sincere enough, and Legolas never did like holding grudges.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I pray we can put past events behind us. I wish you and your wife the best for the rest of your days." Tyron said genuinely, bowing deeply. Legolas smiled and took Tyron's hand.  
  
"Tyron Anvaryar, servant of Mirkwood, the past is where it belongs."  
  
-------  
  
In Jocelyn's room, a servant was replacing linens in the washroom. When she came out, Jocelyn was picking out a dress to wear to the celebration that night. The servant stood close behind her, and Jocelyn turned around curiously, coming face to face with Silvana. Her face lit, and she pulled her old friend to her.  
  
"Silvana! Oh I've missed you! Why didn't you come visit me sooner?"  
  
Silvana laughed, "I have been here since you arrived, only you did not see me. I didn't want to intrude on you and your new husband."  
  
"Oh Silvana you would never intrude!" Jocelyn exclaimed, and talked with Silvana until it was time to depart for the ballroom.  
  
Jocelyn was floating on air much too high to be worried about anything at all. She dressed in a violet gown, and let Legolas lead her down the hall. The ballroom was filled to maximum capacity with Elves at every table. They sat at the long table in the front with the royal family.  
  
Anna, Calenmir, and Leyna sat at a special table in the front as well. Tyron could not join the festivities that night, as he had duties to attend to.  
  
Once the food was eaten, and the goblets well into, Thranduil stood to make a toast. The room hushed.  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood, we celebrate this night the marriage of my son!" A loud 'hooray' went through the crowd. "And we induce into our city, Princess Jocelyn!" He looked fondly to Jocelyn, who blushed madly and stood. The applause and cheers were deafening. She took her seat again quickly, and shot a glance to Legolas, who was sitting on the other side of Thranduil, smiling amusedly at her embarrassment.  
  
"May they live happily and full of love until the end of their days!" He ended, and the crowd cheered one last time.  
  
When the drink had run dry, the Elves departed. Jocelyn's family had gone, and she was talking tiredly with Edeline (who, not surprisingly, animatedly spouted the latest gossip) waiting for Legolas and Thranduil to finish their conversation.  
  
"Ada, I am sorry if my marriage troubled you. I know how much you wanted me to wed an Elven Princess. But I needed to make my own choice and marry who I loved." Legolas explained emotionally.  
  
"I know, son. I had given up trying to find you a suitable bride. I am actually glad you did that on your own." He chuckled. "I am happy for you, and after many of your mother's lectures, I have accepted the choices you have made." Thranduil sighed painfully, yet with a light smile.  
  
-------  
  
Two days later, things had begun to die down. Jocelyn's family had started to ponder returning to Rivendell. Which troubled Leyna greatly. She hadn't gotten to speak with her sister much over those past two days, as she and Legolas were busy enjoying their new marriage. That night, Leyna was just walking across the hall to her mother's room, when she heard Tyron coming toward her.  
  
Since Tyron was back home, he had to pick his duties back up. Leyna hadn't seen much of him, either, much to her dismay.  
  
"Leyna! Hello. What are you doing up so late? I am terribly sorry I haven't gotten a chance to spend as much time with you as I would have liked these days." He rambled, running a hand through his hair. Leyna's sad eyes concerned him.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon. I have to go home." She stated simply. Tyron blinked a few times. She could tell the thought hadn't really occurred to him.  
  
"Right. Back home to Rivendell with your family." Tyron said absently. "Can we talk?"  
  
Leyna gestured to her room where they sat at a small end table, across from each other. Tyron wasn't quite sure where to begin, so he just jumped in.  
  
"Leyna, I need to tell you something. It's weighed heavily on my mind for some time, though I tried to push it away because I was ashamed. But keeping secrets only eats you up inside, and I realize I must not hide it anymore." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the moment he'd dreaded for so long. To tell her all his past secrets and evil deeds. About how he attempted to take Jocelyn away from Legolas. But what Leyna said next took him completely by surprise.  
  
"Whatever it is, I care not. You are not who you were then. The past doesn't matter much to me. Though I do appreciate your potential honesty."  
  
Tyron looked at her in amazement. A shiver ran down his spine, and his palms began to sweat. He did not wait for the anxiety he knew would come soon, to explode in his chest. Her words lit a fire in his heart, and he leapt in headfirst.  
  
"Leyna, you believe me when I say you are the most unique and beautiful elleth I have ever met?" He asked, brow stitched with anticipation. She smiled at his zealousness and nodded.  
  
"After getting to know you, your personality is so…powerful that it totally separates you from your sister. Well, from everyone, in fact. I feel more for you than I ever felt for Jocelyn." Tyron completely bared his soul. Everything he felt was out in the open. Leyna looked wide eyed into his dark blues. She smiled.  
  
"But you loved Jocelyn, did you not?" She asked playfully. She knew what his next sentence would be. It was the passion in his eyes that caught her off guard.  
  
"Ai, I did. But I love you more." He answered, taking her hand from across the table. The amazement in Leyna's face said it all. She was completely taken aback by the pure desire she saw in him. She stood quickly, stepping closely to him. He stood as well, his arms immediately finding their way around her waist.  
  
"Tyron, I love you too! I wanted to tell you since the moment I realized it myself, but I just couldn't find the words." Leyna exclaimed. Her words came out so fast, that Tyron had just registered her first sentence and sent the message to his brain to kiss her, and she had spouted off another sentence. She'd probably have kept rambling, had his kiss not silenced her.  
  
Since the night at Leyna's home in Rivendell, Tyron had not felt her body so close to his. And the thought had not left his mind. The large bed sat directly behind Leyna, only about five steps. He walked her backward three steps, when his foot ended up behind hers as she went to take another step. Well, she grabbed onto him as she fell, and his legs were tangled up in hers, he fell as well.  
  
A few minutes later, their laughter began to die down. Tyron had fallen on top of Leyna, and as his laughter subsided, he felt her warm body beneath him. The passion he felt not minutes ago crashed upon him again.  
  
They didn't bother to move from the floor.  
  
-------  
  
The moon was high in the starry sky when Tyron reached up to pull a blanket down from the bed. He covered he and Leyna with it, and snuggled closer to her, drawing in a deep breath of her scent. She blinked slowly a few times, looking up at him with those bright green eyes. He laughed.  
  
"You are weary, love. Sleep now." He stated. Leyna furrowed her brow and attempted to argue.  
  
"I am no--" A yawn attacked her, and she couldn't finish her sentence. Tyron laughed again, and looked down into her beautiful face bathed in soft moonlight. It was a picture he'd carry with him the rest of his life.  
  
"Goodnight. Sleep well, my love." He kissed her forehead and watched her drift into sleep. He loved her so much it hurt. He wanted to be with her forever so bad it brought tears to his eyes when he thought of how happy it would make him. So, he smiled and looked into her face.  
  
"When you wake up in the morning, I'm going to ask you to marry me." He stated, before he realized how tired he was as well, and fell asleep with his love in his arms. The moment was perfect.

* * *

Anvaryar - True protector 

A/N...So sorry about the delay in the update. I had a SUPER crazy week! Hope ya's liked the chapter and the wedding. Tell me what ya think!!  
  
**LittleCrazy1** - Oh, right, duh. Well, she was confused…she had no idea where Middle Earth was, she just figured she was from a different part of it, since obviously in Mirkwood there was no cheesecake and people did not wear stilettos. Now that we've got that figured out…Lol thanks for the review, and keep the feedback coming!!  
  
**Melody** - Thanks! I love hearing from new reviewers. And personally…I think being 'illegal' is much more thrilling. Lol  
  
(Lady) **Ilenya the Fair** - I know how scary new things can be. It's hard at first, and I hope you get used to things and things look up for you. If I were Faramir, I would definitely pick you over Eowyn. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
**TPfan333** - As you can see, the wedding was a lot different. I went in one direction for that story, and wanted to try the other end of the spectrum for this story. Jocelyn and Legolas's wedding was much less human-ish, and I tried to make it realistically Elvish. (That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one.)  
  
**Artria** - Sounds like you had a great Homecoming. Lol. Mine was so-so. My really good friend broke up with her boyfriend the night of ours. I was at a party at the time, and when I called to check up on her and she told me, I felt like such an ass for letting her stay home while I went out and had fun. But she's tough. She handled it well by herself. But that's not to say I didn't rush back there and be with her.  
Glad your bronchitis is better. Sorry your calf is torn all to shreds. Do you have a cast? If you do, sign my name on it for me. LOL.  
True, Edeline's Idea was a bit odd. But I thought the "Hey why don't you get married tomorrow?" was typical behavior for the Queen. She's very bubbly and…air headed. At least that's the way I had her pictured. But she's still a good Queen and all that jazz.  
Oh yes, evil Elf is being updated at the beginning of mostly every chapter. Tell me what you think. Love getting feedback and hearing where you are in the MYSTERY!  
  
**Nessa Inwe** - What did ya think of the wedding??  
  
-Austin B.


	15. Silver and Gold

Chapter 15 - Silver and Gold  
"Sister in the Mirror"

The Morambar was more of a problem than Amarthel had anticipated. It broke free of its chains once before they'd crossed the Grey Mountains, and he was set back a day's time. Not to mention it killed about a dozen of his soldiers. The day they had gotten it under control, and were about four days from Mirkwood, it broke free again. It took them two days to find it, and another day to recapture it. Two dozen odd were lost.

Amarthel finally had enough, and took the time and energy to place a spell upon the beast. It had been calm from then on, but the army demanded they stop for the night. The spell had taken quite a bit out of him, so he obliged. Though his blood lust and thirst for power was becoming nearly unbearable, he figured the closer he got and the more he waited, the sweeter his ultimate and imminent victory would taste.

-------

Jocelyn was awake surprisingly early. She snuck from Legolas's warm embrace and dressed quickly, skipping down the passageways to find her sister's room. She had realized she hadn't talked with her sister for a while.

She rapped quietly on the door. A moment passed, and there was no answer. She knocked again. She was completely unaware of the chaos within.

Leyna woke to an unknown cause. She heard a knock, and noticed Tyron stir beside her. He stretched and cricked his neck. Sleeping on the floor wasn't all that comfortable. Sudden panic swept over her.

"Tyron, hide!" Leyna whispered urgently, gathering blankets around herself as she stumbled across the room to find a robe. He grabbed a sheet from the bed to wrap around himself.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, still shaking the drowsiness from his voice. His dark blue eyes, still clouded with a bit of sleep and his tousled hair made Leyna smile. But now was no time for those thoughts.

"There's someone at the door!" She hissed, and shooed him off to the washroom. Leyna smoothed out her hair as best she could, took a calming breath, and opened the door to find Jocelyn on the other side.

"Morning sis." She chirped, and walked right in. Leyna bounded after her.

"What's going on?" She asked, as normally as she could.

"What do you mean what's going on? I just wanted to hang out. Maybe we can go to breakfast together." Jocelyn said and flopped on her sister's bed. She looked at the bare mattress beneath her, and the blanket her sister covered herself with.

"Where's your sheet? Didn't the maids make your bed with one?" Jocelyn asked innocently, and thankfully did not notice the blush on her sister's face.

"Ehh...no, they didn't." She mumbled, and sat at her vanity to brush her hair. Jocelyn lay on her stomach, holding her chin in her hands, watching her sister.

"Hey, you want me to see if Tyron wants to come to breakfast, too?" Jocelyn asked harmlessly. Leyna nearly dropped her brush. Jocelyn got off the bed and made for the door, without waiting for an answer.

"No! I mean, I don't think he would be awake yet. We best not wake him. He may be cranky." Leyna tried to cover, but Jocelyn was in tune with her twin. She narrowed her eyes at her in skepticism.

"Rrright." Jocelyn drawled, in a very Dr. Evil sort of way. Leyna flashed her a quick smile and turned away to sit back at her vanity. Jocelyn walked a couple of steps slowly back toward the bed, but got a shitty grin on her face and bolted to the door. In her mirror, Leyna saw and followed quickly, knocking over her chair. Jocelyn giggled as she threw open the door and bounded the few steps down the hall to Tyron's room, with Leyna hot on her tail.

She rapped on the door hard a few times, but when she saw Leyna running toward her, like a football player chasing the little brown pigskin, she threw open the door and slipped in. She stopped in the middle of the room, and heard Leyna push the door open hard and run into the back of her.

The bed was made, clearly not slept in. Jocelyn dashed to the washroom, which was empty. She walked back to Leyna, who was breathing hard, more due to the unease of Jocelyn's reaction than the run.

"He's not here." Jocelyn said. It seemed she was talking to herself, trying to figure it out. Then, Leyna saw the understanding pass behind Jocelyn's green eyes. Before Leyna could stop her, a grin had spread across her sister's face as she bolted past her back toward her room.

"Jocelyn!" Leyna exclaimed and ran after her. When she made it to her room, Jocelyn was calling Tyron's name, looking in her sister's wardrobe, under her bed, until she laid eyes on the washroom door. Leyna saw the smile on Jocelyn's face and she giggled as she pushed the door open, to reveal Tyron in nothing but a sheet, looking at her very surprised.

"Good morning Tyron." She said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The only indication it was not was the grin on her face and the amusement in her eyes. She turned to Leyna.

"You little rascal, you." And she laughed. Leyna looked somewhat relieved. "Hey Tyron wanna come to breakfast with us?" Jocelyn asked innocently. From inside the washroom, Leyna could hear his laughter. Jocelyn's own musical chuckle was heard, and the amusing situation, which should've been awkward, caught up with Leyna. She smiled, then she giggled, then she laughed.

"Jocelyn I cannot believe you!" Leyna managed through racks of laugher.

"What are sisters for?" Jocelyn shrugged and winked.

Of course, when Jocelyn had her fun with Tyron and Leyna, she went back to her room and tried hard to keep the story to herself. It'd be embarrassing for her sister, she thought. But, then again, they wouldn't know she told. Legolas wouldn't say anything. So, she woke Legolas to tell him the whole story. It wasn't as funny if you didn't see it, but he laughed anyway, mostly at Jocelyn's inability to tell it fully through her laughter.

After breakfast, Tyron and Leyna went for a walk around the palace.

"I love being a guest at the palace." Leyna breathed, as she reached out to touch one of the beautiful flowers the gardeners kept growing so nicely.

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it?" Tyron replied absently. That morning, after Jocelyn left, Leyna had been laughing and mumbling affectionately to herself about how terrible her sister was. He decided that wasn't the right time to ask. The question was burning on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask so badly, just so he could say they were engaged that much earlier. Every second that ticked by seemed to ache his soul and the anticipation grew heavy in his stomach.

"I still have to leave." Leyna said suddenly. Since the night before, Leyna had been pondering discussing the prospect of marriage. After all, they loved each other and had already practically sealed their binding.

"Don't leave." Tyron spurted unexpectedly, with such urgency in his voice that Leyna stopped in her tracks. He faced her, holding her hands in his. "Don't leave. Stay here with me. Marry me and be happy with me forever." He begged, his dark blue eyes lit with hope. She stared, hesitating, turning the words over in her mind, reveling on how beautiful they sounded. But Tyron misread her hesitation, and drew his eyebrows together, a look of pure pain and fear in his features.

Seeing his hopes dashed, Leyna's mind jolted out of its numbness. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do!" She exclaimed quickly, and rejoiced in seeing the thrill light in his eyes. He swept her up and spun her around, kissing her lips.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" He set her back on her feet, but did not let her go. He kissed her once more and whispered, "I am going to make you so happy."

-------

Jocelyn was meandering along the city streets, and found herself singing softly, the words to an Earth song that made its way up from her subconscious to her lips.

_More Than Love  
__We were in love before  
__But now it's so much more  
__Cause when I kiss your lips  
__I can't explain  
__What I feel in my heart for you  
__I don't know what I'd do  
__Baby if I lost you  
__Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
__And I can't be alone anymore I know its  
__More than love _

_Baby I can feel it  
__When I'm close to you  
__I know its more than love baby do you?  
__Maybe my words can't explain  
__Why I'm feeling this way_

She stopped and smiled as the song spurred old memories. Her favorite being the times she and her friend KT would belt out songs to the radio with the windows rolled down. It shamed her to admit, but she hadn't thought much of her life before much lately. Because the wonders of her new life had completely drawn her in. This was her home now, and her life before had become all but ancient history.

A pang of guilt assaulted her when she thought of how hurt her friends would be if they knew she'd forgotten about them. She made a silent vow to never forget the people who'd sculpted her character and influenced her life. It was like an old Brownie Girl Scouts saying: 'Make new friends but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold.' (A/N...which was silver and which was gold is still a mystery to me.)

She smiled as she let the old memories flood her mind, and walked through her new world, completely unknown to all whom she was thinking about.

Starting her walk, she'd planned on just walking the courtyard of the palace, but she ended up going much further. Her feet just wouldn't stop. It was okay with her, though. The sun shone beautifully, with only a few wispy clouds marring the blue sky.

Jocelyn's ears pricked as she thought she heard someone call her name. It was her mother's voice, calling so urgently that Jocelyn spun quickly around to meet her.

"Oh Jocelyn, come quickly!" Anna grabbed her daughter's wrist and drug her back inside the palace. The entire way, Jocelyn attempted to pry some information from her mother, but she wasn't saying a word. Jocelyn would've been concerned, had it not been for the grin on her mother's face.

They ended up in Leyna's room, where Legolas, Calenmir, Leyna and Tyron were already. Leyna and Tyron were talking excitedly, but Legolas just watched them, a strange expression on his face. Was it bitterness? Jealousy?

Upon seeing Jocelyn enter, Leyna's smile grew.

"Okay, now that you're all here, I can say it." Pause for effect. "Tyron and I are getting married!" She exclaimed. Jocelyn blinked a few times, then furrowed her brow. Anna had shrieked and started to cry already. Leyna hugged her mother, and Anna hugged Tyron as well. Jocelyn just looked to Legolas. His expression mirrored her own.

"Is this really happening?" She whispered to him.

"Jocelyn, you should be happy for your sister." He whispered back, surprisingly sharply. Jocelyn looked at him in disbelief.

"I am happy for my sister. It's just a bit of a shock. You should be happy for her, too." Jocelyn said accusingly.

"I am happy for her. It is good to see her happy in love." He stated sternly. Jocelyn sighed.

"I know. It is, isn't it? Leyna will be safe and happy with him. I remember when we used to look like that." She said, watching her sister and Tyron gaze lovingly at each other.

"We still do." He said, smiling down at his wife.

Legolas drew an arm around Jocelyn's shoulders, and she squeezed his waist lightly. They watched Tyron and Leyna in the same affectionate position.

'He will be part of the family soon.' He thought. And surprisingly, the idea wasn't as alarming as he figured it would be.

* * *

A/N...I updated relatively quickly this time. Not the best chapter, I know, I'm the first to admit. But I wanted to get something out to you guys. And this is the period of safe and sound for the family. Everyone is paired up and in love. Isn't it wonderful?

You guys are slacking on reviews. : (

**Ilenya the Fair** - Thanks! You're too sweet!

**LittleCrazy1, TPfan333, Norie Ape1** ----Thanks, love hearing from you!!

**Artria** - ahhah Yay! I love it. Great idea, I think everyone should have a 'boys are dumb' cake. My name is a city in Texas. The capital, in fact. Right? Or is Dallas the capital? I never was too good with states and capitals. Oh look...Gandalf!

_Gandalf_: Yo, what's crackin homeslice?  
_Austin B.:_ Nothing much, just writing to my reviewers and updating my story. Hey, while you're here, would you mind doing something for me?  
_Gandalf:_ Anything. Why, after that time you rescued my staff from the slowly shutting stone door in that tomb, I owe you a favor.  
_Austin B_.: Aw shucks, that was nothing. I watch Indiana Jones too much. Well anyway, there's this friend of mind, Artria, and she hurt her leg. Do your thing and help her out for me? After all, her name does mean 'golden dancer' and she can't dance very well with her leg in a cast.  
_Gandalf:_ Of course, Austin. -mumbles in Elvish and staff glows white- Done.  
_Austin B_.: Thanks. I should get back to updating. Readers can get pretty vicious when you make them wait too long. (JK)

-Austin B.


	16. Two Down

Chapter 16 - Two Down  
"My Best Friend"

Four days time. They would reach the palace in four days time. Everything was working perfectly. Elrond would not interfere, for Amarthel had made himself invisible to the Lord of Rivendell's sight. Unfortunately for him, Amarthel did not think of the Grey Pilgrim. Word or sight of Gandalf had not reached his white eyes for years. Unbeknownst to him, the Wizard had tricks of his own to cloak his doings.

But all his other thoughts took a back seat to his musings and daydreams of when they would reach his goal. Thranduil would beg forgiveness. He would plead for his life. But Amarthel had no intention of killing the King. He had better plans. For there are things far worse than death.

-------

Anna straightened out her blouse and checked her hair once more before her daughter's wedding. She saw Calenmir pass behind her in the mirror. Jocelyn's words rang in her ear. Anna's mind had been in turmoil, and her illusion of hope had all but slipped away. A burning question had to be asked.

"Calenmir, why didn't we get married?" She asked innocently. Calenmir turned slowly to face her.

"Anna, I have considered you my wife for years." He said warily, stepping toward her.

"I know, and I have considered you my husband. But talking with Jocelyn a while ago just made me think. She made a very good point. It's like we're married anyway. Making it official wouldn't make much difference. We're already close enough that when I pass, you will as well, that a wedding wouldn't affect how long you live."

"That's not true. My stubborn will and desire to live as your husband that much longer may prolong my life." Calenmir interjected. Anna smiled and continued.

"Well, since it's like we're already married, why not have a ceremony?"

"Before, it was because a stubborn woman named Anna said she couldn't live with herself if she knew she caused my death and made me give up the life of my people. But you didn't know then that I already had bound myself to you. I already loved you so much that I couldn't live without you. My illness proved it."

He paused to take her face in his hands and look into her beautiful face. Deep in her eyes, her illusion of hope disintegrated. And it lightened her soul. The truth became crystal clear, and she realized she had known it all along.

"But let's not talk about this now. We have our daughter's wedding to attend." Calenmir reminded her. Anna sighed.

"Yeah. We got rid of one of them, so let's go get rid of the other." She said sardonically, making Calenmir laugh.

-------

The ceremony was much like Jocelyn's. And Leyna looked positively radiant. She wore a crème colored sleek satin dress, and a circlet of flowers in her hair. If Tyron hadn't dressed handsomely (which he did) the pure love and excitement glowing on his face, in his eyes, emanating from him would've made him the perfect groom.

Queen Edeline attended, in addition to Leyna's family. Unfortunately, Tyron's family could not attend. Though they were there in spirit. His father had died defending his kingdom. He, too, was a soldier of Mirkwood. And after that, his mother faded away, leaving him, the only child, to continue his life with no family. It hardly seemed to matter anymore to him. He had a family again. They did not replace his own, but had their own special place in his heart.

The air was humid that day. The sun shone brightly, with not a sign of a cloud in the sky. Leyna and Tyron's gaze was locked, as they listened to King Thranduil speak the binding words. Of course, Thranduil was not the only one in the kingdom to perform marriages. There were other holy men who could as well. But Legolas asked him this favor.

Anna clutched a teary tissue once again, with white knuckles. Calenmir held her hand (a painful experience, for him anyway). The only thing holding Anna together was seeing the smile on her daughter's face, and feeling the happiness of the day radiate from the couple. Jocelyn sighed with her fingers entwined with her husband's. It was like watching the end of a great romance movie. It was this moment that all Jocelyn's fears for her sister washed away. She knew Tyron would take care of her. (As if Leyna couldn't take care of herself.)

In celebration of the newlywed's union, the family ate a hearty dinner together. They sat and talked, laughed and drank merrily. But then something strange happened. Everyone who was talking ended their sentences at the same time, and a silence fell into the room. They went right on eating, seemingly oblivious to the silence. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

Jocelyn looked from face to face around the table. Each member of her family brought something different to the atmosphere for her. Anna, her mother, brought sanctuary. She was the glue of the family. As long as she was around, Jocelyn knew nothing bad would happen. Anna wouldn't let it. With Calenmir, Jocelyn always knew she'd be loved simply for being his daughter. Unconditionally.

Tyron brought a sense of safety. And resoluteness. He'd lay down his life for any one of them in the blink of an eye. Looking at Leyna, Jocelyn smiled. Her twin warmed her heart with a love only a sister can bring. Leyna was her friend, and she would do anything for her. Legolas, her husband, sitting next to her, brought all of that all boiled together. With him, she had everything she ever needed.

Breaking Jocelyn of her thoughts, Leyna stood and held her glass high.

"I would like to say a few words." She began happily. "Since I met Tyron I learned something very important. It takes only a moment to fall in love with someone. Something they say, a look in their eye, an act of kindness. The littlest thing can send you on a chain reaction that will change your life. The littlest thing can make you fall in love." She looked down at her husband with adoration reflected in her eyes. Then she smiled.

"And when you have a thousand little things all stacked up, you go head over heels. Believe me, I know!" She exclaimed, inducing a chuckle from her family.

When they'd finished their dinner, the family retired to their rooms. Anna went ahead to her room, while Calenmir stayed behind and caught Leyna before she entered hers. Excusing herself from her new husband, Leyna stayed in the hallway with her father as Tyron stepped into their room.

"What is it, Ada?" Leyna asked, taking her father's hand. He smiled weakly, wondering where to begin. This was his baby. The little elfling he'd raised. She was so grown up. And so beautiful. How could he explain his feelings to her?

"Leyna, I have always been there."

"Yes, Ada, always." She agreed.

"But now I won't be. And it scares me. I won't be able to watch out for you so closely. And I won't be able to make decisions for you anymore. Not that you let me decide anything for you if you disagreed with me, anyway." He chuckled. "I just want everything in your life to turn out so wonderful."

"It will, Ada. Tyron will make sure it will. And you will always be with me." Leyna said meaningfully, placing a hand over her pendant.

"I know, my daughter." He said, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you, Leyna." He kissed her forehead and returned to his room. Leyna whispered after him.

"And I you, Ada."

Jocelyn and Legolas held hands in silence down the hall. Even in their room, not a word was spoken. Until Legolas thought of something worth breaking the silence for.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Lord Elrond is coming for some business with my father and I think he is bringing Arwen along. She will be happy to see you." He said as they dressed for bed.

"And I'll be happy to see her." Jocelyn smiled at the thought of the Lady. "When will they get here?"

"A few days, I believe." He exhaled loudly as he climbed into the comfortable bed beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closely into his warm body.

"I thought of us as a family today." Jocelyn stated wearily.

"We are a family." Legolas replied, stifling a yawn. Jocelyn closed her eyes in the darkness after Legolas blew out the candle. She heard his breathing deepen.

Jocelyn was so happy in that moment. Everything in her life was absolutely perfect. A completeness so intense and sincere welled in her chest, and that was when a whisper found its way to her lips. A perfect song that expressed the depth of love she felt even better than if she'd attempted to explain it herself.

_I never had no one  
__I could count on  
__I been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin  
__So tired of searchin  
__til you walked in to my life_

_It was a feelin  
__I'd never known  
__For the first time  
__I didn't feel alone_

_You stand by me  
__You believe in me  
__Like nobody ever has  
__  
When my world goes crazy  
__You're right there to save me  
__You make me see how much I have_

_I still tremble when we touch  
__And oh the look in your eyes  
__When we make love_

_You're more  
__Than a lover  
__There could never be another  
__To make me feel the way you do_

_And oh we just get closer  
__I fall in love all over  
__Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be  
__Without you here with me  
__Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

-----------------------------

My Best Friend - Tim McGraw

A/N...sorry it took me so long. I had the most hectic week you could imagine. Our semi formal dance was Saturday, and I went with a total cutie. Only drawback...he's a FRESHMAN. (not to mention my best friend's little brother. Yikes!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review!

**GinnyPotter4eva, Ilenya the Fair, Laer4572, Nessa Inwe, Norie Ape1** - Thank all you guys, you're the best!

**LittleCrazy1** - You are a little crazy one, aren't you? Lol thanks for the logic on the brownie saying, you're right it does make sense. Thanks for the review, too!

**TPfan333** - Tangents are good, I like them. And you are too sweet! Thanks for the review! Love ya!!!!!!

**Artria** - Lol, dogs need a good cake every now and then, too. Someone must've had lots of time on their hands to calculate the elevation of a pancake. Oh, hang on, let me do something. -claps hands, Legolas appears from nowhere at my side-  
_Legolas:_ Yes, Austin?  
_Austin B.:_ Ah, Legolas there you are. Look, I know I haven't been exactly 'nice' to you in the past, but all's well that ends well, right? I gave you everything you wanted. So...you owe me one. -whispers in his ear-  
_Legolas:_ Ermm...well okay.  
-Artria hobbles in and sits in a chair, Legolas kneels in front of her.-  
_Jocelyn:_ -appears from nowhere, hands on hips, tapping foot madly- Ahem...  
_Austin B.:_ -frantically- Look Jocelyn, cheesecake! -points behind her-  
_Jocelyn:_ Really?! Where?! -runs off-  
_Legolas:_ -kisses Artria's smooth shaven leg- There, all better. Now I better split before Jocelyn comes back and realizes there is no cheesecake.

-Austin B.


	17. Two Half Elves and Their Mother

Chapter 17 - Two Half Elves and Their Mother  
"Anna's Problem"

In the morning, Anna was troubled. She sought out her daughter to speak to, knocking loudly on Leyna and Tyron's door. After a moment, Tyron opened the door, toweling off his hair in his robe.

"Ah, Anna. Come in." He smiled and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Good morning, Tyron." She said as she entered. "Where is Leyna?"

"Just in the washroom. She won't be much longer."

Anna sat in the chair by the wall. She looked like she was pondering something serious.

"What is it, Anna?" Tyron asked, and she looked at him for a moment, before staring at the floor. She could not wait for Leyna to ask her question.

"Tyron, Leyna will be staying in Mirkwood with you, won't she?" Anna asked with apprehension. The question seemed strange to him. He thought it was a given.

"Of course she will. I have a house in the village I suppose we should move out of the palace and into soon." Anna sighed and set her face in her hands. She hadn't thought she'd have to leave her daughter behind when she went back home with Calenmir. And Calenmir probably would've spoken to her about it, only he figured she realized the fact and didn't want to remind her of it and upset her.

When she sent Jocelyn back to Middle Earth, she never thought she'd see either of her daughters again. Then she came back to live, and she'd at least have gotten to see one of them every day. But now, she'd have neither.

A rebel tear streaked down her face and she wiped it quickly away. Tyron kneeled in front of her with his hands on her arms.

"Naneth, what is wrong?" He asked, sincerely concerned.

"Oh Tyron." Anna whispered. "You'll take good care of her, I know you will. I'll just miss them both so much." Anna sobbed, and Tyron pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tears fall onto his shoulder.

They both heard the washroom door open, and Leyna gasp, but neither moved. Leyna rushed to them.

"Nana? Nana what's happened?" Leyna asked frantically. Anna lifted her head.

"Oh it's nothing, honey. I'll be fine." Anna stood and placed a hand on her daughter's face. "But like Jocelyn said, you have to promise to visit and write as often as you can." Anna said with a wavering voice.

"Of course. Of course I will!" Leyna said, still a bit confused as to why her mother was so sad. She, too, had thought it was a given for her to be living in Mirkwood. Anna breathed deeply and walked to the door.

"I'll see you lovebirds later." She said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood she'd put the room in. After she'd left, Leyna looked confusedly at Tyron, who mirrored her expression.

-------

Anna was acting strange the next morning. She was sitting by herself on the balcony, smiling at old memories. But that wasn't what was strange. Every now and then, her smile would fade, and she'd start to cry. Mere moments later, she'd be smiling and laughing again.

Calenmir observed for a while. He went about the room getting dressed, glancing at her every now and then. Then he stood a few steps back from the balcony doors and watched. For a good half hour, he pondered her behavior. Finally, he decided to intervened.

"Anna." He said, walking out onto the balcony. She didn't jump, she didn't look at him, she didn't do anything. "Anna." He said again, and she slowly looked up at him, still smiling as a memory lingered in her mind.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." She replied sweetly, and returned to staring off into the distance.

"Anna, I know you are sad that you think you lost both your daughters when you've only just returned here to be part of a family again. But you haven't lost them. They'll never be that far away. And you'll have me." He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at her. She chuckled.

"I know, Calenmir. Everything just happened so fast. Both of them up and got married within days of each other. I'm just feeling a little left out. My girls have their own lives now. Will they leave me behind? Will they build their lives without me?" Anna's brow creased with worry, but Calenmir smoothed it away with his fingertips, now kneeling in front of her.

"Sh, my love. Of course our girls will never leave you behind. How could they possibly forget someone so important to them?" He cooed, and made her smile. "Anna, you are so engrained in their lives, into their very selves, that they will never be far away from you." He caressed her face and ran his fingers through her short sandy brown hair. "But if you like, we can tie Leyna up and take her back with us." He said cheerfully, and Anna burst into giggles.

"That won't be necessary." She chuckled, and leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you, Calenmir." He just smiled.

They sent for lunch, and Calenmir ducked out of the room silently. He hurried to Leyna's door, and knocked gently. His daughter opened, and he quickly pushed his way inside. Leyna, quite startled, objected.

"Ada what are you doing?" She said crossly.

"Hush, Leyna." He replied as he closed the door quietly. Turning to her, he saw her furrowed brow. He paid no attention to it, and started, "Your naneth's upset. Well she was, I think I calmed her down. She thought you and Jocelyn would forget her as you build your new lives." Calenmir explained quickly.

"Oh no, Ada, we would never forget her! How could we?" She exclaimed, and Calenmir nodded.

"That's just what I said. But nonetheless, she is an emotional woman. You need to reassure her. I will go speak with Jocelyn." He said quickly, and was gone. Leyna was left standing in the middle of the room, thinking. What could she do to reassure her mother? She was sitting at her table, tapping her fingernails against the glass when Tyron entered. He immediately stopped in his tracks.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, setting the tray of food he'd gathered from the kitchen on the table.

"A party."

------

In Jocelyn's room, Calenmir explained the situation to Jocelyn. Legolas sat next to her, listening as well. Jocelyn was dumbfounded.

"My mother is the most unreasonable woman in the world!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "How could she ever think a thing like that? It's...it's...crazy!" She stuttered.

"Yes, unreasonable, crazy. She is your mother and you must do something for her. Talk to Leyna." Calenmir said hurriedly and went to the door.

"Ada!" Jocelyn exclaimed, and Calenmir turned around. "What are you going to do for her?"

"I have done all I can do for her concerning this particular worry of hers. You girls must do the rest, for you are the subject of her fear." He stated, and was gone. Quickly, he jogged along the hallways and ducked back into his room, where Anna was still sitting on the balcony. Shortly after, their lunch arrived, and Calenmir did his best to talk about other things and take her mind from its disquiet.

Meanwhile, Jocelyn was still in awe. The thought was outrageous. Her mother actually thought she could forget her.

"I must do something for her." She said to Legolas, who agreed wholeheartedly. Jocelyn backed out of her room and closed it softly. Turning around to take a step toward her sister's room, she came face to face with her.

"Oh, Leyna! Geez you scared me!" Jocelyn clapped a hand to her chest, and Leyna did the same.

"Sorry. But we must do something for mother." She stated quickly. Jocelyn blinked a few times.

"That was just what I was going to talk to you about." Leyna took her sister's arm and led her back to her room, talking all the while in low tones.

-------

By dinner time, it was all planned out. Tyron and Leyna were supposed to move out of the palace the next day, so most of the working was left up to Legolas, Jocelyn, and Calenmir...when he could be spared without Anna noticing.

That night, Jocelyn could barely sit still. Legolas was watching with amusement, his wife bouncing off the walls. Tyron and Leyna were beginning to pack their things from the palace room so it could be moved the next day. Calenmir and Anna had week long plans to have dinner with Jocelyn and Legolas in their room.

"Okay. Everything is fine and normal. Nothing is going on." Jocelyn said to herself as she paced the room, trying with all her might to calm her breathing and wipe the smile from her face. Legolas chuckled to himself as he pulled four chairs to the table in the center of their room. He had a feeling it would be an interesting night.

-------

"Calenmir, when do we leave?" Anna asked innocently, as she readied herself to have dinner in her daughter's room.

"Whenever you like." He responded from the washroom.

"Should we leave soon? Or should we stay a while?" She persisted.

"Whatever you wish." He responded in exactly the same tone.

"Calenmir, you're not helping!" She exclaimed. "Should we get out of the way of our daughters' new lives, or should we stay and plant our feet firmly in their lives? Would that be too much? Would they not appreciate that?" She asked herself. Calenmir came out of the washroom and took Anna's arm, leading her out the door.

"Do not worry so much, Anna! We are not in the way, nor do we have to exert ourselves foot planting. We are already rooted in their lives." He reassured as they came to their destination. Knocking lightly, Jocelyn immediately answered. A large smile painted on her face, she pulled her parents inside.

"Mom, Ada! Hello, come in, sit down, take a load off." She strung the sentences together quickly. Legolas shot a warning glare at her, and she swallowed hard.

"Hello to you too, Jo." Anna chuckled as she took her seat. Another knock was heard, and Jocelyn, still with the big grin, did not move from her spot. No one did. The knock was heard again, and only Jocelyn's eyes moved nervously to Legolas, who raised his brow at her.

"Jocelyn, why don't you get the door? It's probably a servant with our food." Legolas said, through gritted teeth. She immediately complied. Legolas smiled nervously at his in-laws as a precarious conversation was struck up. Jocelyn returned with a servant who held two silver platters on her hands, which she set in the middle of the table and took her seat.

"Smells wonderful." Anna commented, as she removed the covers.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jocelyn replied, removing another cover and forking some delicious looking food onto a plate. Surprisingly, the dinner went off very well. Jocelyn did remarkable at acting normal, considering she always was the world's worst liar when it came to her mother. At the end of the meal, they sat and talked for a while. Legolas told Calenmir of Lord Elrond's expected visit, and he was delighted to see his old friend again.

Anna and Jocelyn talked about her marriage, and her sister's marriage. When they left, Jocelyn was sure to give her mother an extra tight hug and tell her one more time that she loved her. As Jocelyn shut the door behind them, she leaned against it and let out a long breath.

"Nice work." Legolas said with a smile.

"Thanks. You too." She winked.

-------

Early the next morning, Tyron woke Leyna with a kiss.

"Come, Leyna, time to move!" He exclaimed, much too cheerfully for how early it was.

"Tyron! Honestly, is the sun even up yet?" She complained into her pillow. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course it is. Now it's your turn!" He yanked the covers from her, and she curled up into a little ball.

Once he got her up and dressed, he loaded her with a few boxes (mostly light stuff) and took a few of the heavier ones himself. He led her down the path from the village into a less densely populated area not too far off. Tyron called out greetings to Elves as they woke and began their daily business. They came to a quaint little cottage with a thatched roof and stone walls. Tyron set down a box and pushed the door open with his hip. Setting his load down inside, he took the boxes from Leyna, who was standing on the stone steps craning her neck to see inside, and set them in as well.

He stopped and looked at her a moment, with excitement in his eyes and a smile on his lips, as if this was some momentous occasion. Taking her hand, he led her inside the sitting room. The sunlight streamed in through the many windows, and Leyna smiled.

It was perfect. A small couch on one wall, and a short bookcase on another. Small end tables were set in two corners, on which stood lamps and candles of many sizes. A counter separated the sitting room from the kitchen to the left, and a hallway went to the bedroom down to the right.

"Well. We're home." Tyron stated, hands on hips and a very satisfied smile on his lips. He showed her down the hallway and the bedroom at the end of it. A large bed with unmade light green sheets sat in the middle of the back wall. An end table on both sides and tall candelabras in all four corners. Tyron stood in the doorway as Leyna walked inside it.

"What do you think?" He asked, noticing she hadn't said a word since they got there. Leyna looked from the window to him and smiled. Looking around as she sauntered to him, she made a 'not impressed' face. Then, she grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him in the room with her, tightly against her body. Faces so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips, she whispered,

"There. I love it."

-------

All day, no one entered or left Legolas and Jocelyn's room but for servants coming to bring them meals and supplies. Jocelyn left once to go to the village for a gift, and was not gone ten minutes. Legolas expected her to be gone much longer, since she was looking for something for her mother.

"You're back soon." He stated as she rushed in. Throwing him a brilliant grin, she replied,

"I know. But when I saw it, I knew I didn't need to look any more." She tossed him the package. It was about the size of a novel, and wrapped in brown paper, tied with brown string and a bow in the middle.

"What is it?" He asked, looking it over.

"Open it." Jocelyn said as she rushed by him to some task. "I want to rewrap it anyway in something prettier." Her muffled voice came from the wardrobe. She pulled out a dark blue evening gown and held it up against her. "Is this too much?" She asked, turning to him. Without waiting for an answer, she put it back and pulled out a different one.

A light pink, floor length spaghetti strap number with a white see through glaze over the length of it. It was bound with a thick white emperor waistband underneath the breasts. Without a word, nor glance at Legolas, she laid it out on the bed and went to the washroom. She called back out to him.

"Did you open it?" And in the same breath, "What do you think of that dress on the bed?" Legolas smiled.

"No. It's beautiful." He said, and untied the bow of the package, gingerly removing the string and paper to reveal a case of stationary. A quill pen, bottle of ink, and stack of white paper, each bound inside the little box with a light blue ribbon. The paper's border was lined with vines full of leaves and flowers of all colors. He heard Jocelyn walk behind him and look over his shoulder at the gift.

"It's to write us with." She stated happily.

"It's absolutely perfect." He replied, and Jocelyn beamed as she walked away. Legolas sat the gift on the table for Jocelyn to rewrap later, and went back to his business.

With a dark blue silk scarf, Jocelyn bound up the stationary case and tied it in a loose knot on the top. She set it in the middle of the table and smiled. Hearing a knock at the door, her heart was sent crashing against her ribcage. Legolas poked his head out of the washroom door and furrowed a brow at her. When another knock was heard, Jocelyn hurried to the door. She cracked the it open an inch and peeked out. Thankfully, it was Leyna she saw. She swung the door open, yanked her sister and Tyron inside, and closed the door again.

"Geez Leyna you scared the life out of me! I thought it was mom and Ada!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry. We got done pretty early. We didn't have much in the palace to move back, and spent most of the day shopping for something for Naneth." With a large smile, Leyna handed Jocelyn a small blue velvet box. Jocelyn lifted the lid gingerly and gasped. A bracelet of silver inlaid with diamonds. "Isn't it stunning?" She asked proudly, and Jocelyn nodded her head vigorously.

She set the gift next to hers on the table and described to Leyna what she'd bought, too. Jocelyn, of course, was embarrassed of her gift upon seeing Leyna's. And ironically, Leyna was embarrassed of her gift upon hearing of Jocelyn's. Finally, both agreed to be embarrassed and Jocelyn set Leyna and Tyron to work, fetching things from the kitchen and helping she and Legolas tack up crepe paper.

Jocelyn wanted everything to be perfect. When she took the time to think about it, this party would be kind of funny. Both she and her sister had just gotten married, and they were throwing a party for their mother.

Well, it was about time someone did.

* * *

A/N...You guys brighten my day. You really do. I had a terrible day at school...had to say goodbye to my cheerleading teammate and come home all sad...then I read your reviews and I just perk right up! True story!  
I partied way too hardy Saturday night and got about three hours of sleep, and Sunday night I only got about eight...so that adds up to eleven hours in a fifty-some hour period. That's only 22 percent for sleep time. A normal person should get at least 32-35 percent, in my opinion, anyway. And me, the laziest person EVER, nearly fell asleep in every class that day, failed an Economics test and cried my eyes out at practice! At least we didn't have to work as hard.  
Anyway, it was my birthday Wednesday, the 20th. I'm 16. Sweet 16 and never been kissed. Ch yeah right (rolls eyes). I got my driver's license!!! Stay off the road, Austin's drivin!! Lol jk, im a good driver, even though I failed the test my first time. Sh...don't tell anyone...for me the pain is still too near. Even though it wasn't really my fault...well, before I go off on another subject, I should thank my reviewers and cut this off. 

**LittleCrazy1** - you explained the logic of the brownie saying 'make new friends but keep the old one is silver and the other gold'. and it made very good sense, too. You have a signed review log you can look at what you wrote, if you want to check. It's under Review History. And it tells you what story's been updated too. Pretty useful thing. Anyway, lol take it easy, no kids yet. Thanks for the review!

**Laer145** - lol I love the ominous music you made for yourself. Haha thanks for reviewing!!!

**ChildofGod-4ever** - I've missed your reviews, KT! I know how school can take up most of your time, so don't feel bad. That's why this update is so late. What's this I hear about you cutting your leg shaving? Don't you hate it when that happens? I know I do. I think I can help you with that. Hey Aragorn!  
_Aragorn:_ Yes, Austin, how can I serve you? -bows-  
_Austin B.:_ -smirks- I have just one small favor to ask, Aragorn. You see I have this friend, and she's hurt pretty bad. I don't know how much longer she'll make it.  
_Aragorn:_ Oh, that's terrible!  
_Austin B.:_ Yes, I know. Anyway, the touch of a King is the touch of a healer, right? So I think it'd do her a world of good if you'd just...you know...  
_Aragorn:_ Ah, I see. -winks- Show me this friend of yours.  
_Austin B.:_ -procures KT from behind her back miraculously- Here she is.  
_Aragorn:_ -stoops to one knee, takes KT's hand, kissing it- There you are milady, Valar be with you and help heal you.

**Artria **- Thanks for asking, Artria. My life is fabulous at the moment. I have a new car that my parents surprised me with the night of my birthday, my boyfriend is the best person on the planet, and I got a whole bunch of cool stuff for my birthday. (such as, The One Ring my parents bought off E-bay to wear around my neck.)

**Ilenya the Fair, Nessa Inwe, Norie Ape1, TPfan333**

-Austin B.


	18. A Party For Anna

Chapter 18 - A Party For Anna

A Mirkwood soldier meandered through the forest. He was young, and new to the guard. As he patrolled through the woods, he heard a peculiar noise. Ducking behind a nearby tree, he saw from afar through the trees, a horsed Elf. He wore strange clothing, and the soldier figured him to be an outsider. His orders were to treat outsiders cautiously, as rumors of an orc army from the Grey Mountains had reached the King.

The horsed figure pointed an arrow around, and the soldier held his breath. But a strange noise was heard behind this outsider, and it soon came into view. Long lines of orc. Hundreds of them, stretching far back and wide. The soldier panicked. His first thought was to run back to the palace and warn the other soldiers. Not a very smart idea, since the nearest post was at least an hour away from his present location, and he had no horse. But the soldier was young and afraid. He bolted.

Amarthel noticed the movement and released his arrow before even registering his target, sending it straight into the soldier's back. He fell to the forest floor, dead. Amarthel smiled as he rode up to him.

"Close one. He could have ruined me." He whispered to himself, and motioned for the army to walk slowly and quietly behind him.

-------

Nearly all day, Calenmir took Anna out walking in the village. He bought her a pair of green jewel earrings which she said reminded her of his eyes, and a brown knit scarf. They had a dinner date with their daughters and their new sons, so the sun was setting when they started back to the palace.

Fingers entwined, perpetual smiles on both their faces, they looked like a couple newly in love.

"Calenmir, I'm happy." Anna stated, as they walked into the palace.

"As am I." He replied.

"It wouldn't even bother me that much if we didn't have a ceremony at all... But, we are, of course." She added confidently.

"I suppose. But it won't be a monumental event, since we are already married, right? It will just be a formality." He said, rolling his eyes like she had to twist his arm for him to agree to marry her.

"I can't believe we put our wedding off so long. We've been together for years." She said as they walked down the hallway toward Jocelyn's room.

"Yes, but we have not been _together_ all those years. It does not matter how long it has been put off. Only that it will occur eventually. But I think we should wait for our daughters to adjust first. Let them have their time, and then they can share in ours." Calenmir suggested, and Anna agreed.

They stopped in front of Jocelyn and Legolas's door, and Calenmir knocked. His breath was held, and thankfully Anna only noticed it a half a second before Jocelyn swung the door open, and did not have time to question him on it.

"Surprise." Jocelyn whispered, and took her mother's hand. Anna looked confusedly into her daughter's smiling face before looking over her shoulder and into the room. She was led inside, and fully took in the decorations.

Crepe paper hung in droops from the chandelier in spider legs to all edges and corners of the ceiling. In spirals down the bedposts, and in X's on the balcony doors. A two layer cake with white frosting and red decorative roses sat on the table, in the middle of dinner, with two presents just in front of it.

Anna got close enough to the cake so she could read what was written in frosting on the top. Since Leyna wasn't sure what they were celebrating, they told the cooks to just write 'Anna'. And so they did.

"What is all this for?" Anna breathed amazedly, a hand over her heart as she spun around again, looking at everything. Leyna, Tyron, Legolas, and now Calenmir stood on the other side of the table, all with smiles, watching her reaction.

"It's for you." Jocelyn replied, and Anna turned to her, with tears in her eyes. Then she looked at the others, standing silently, and she knew they were all in on it.

"Oh..." Was all she could whisper. She was at a loss for words. For them to go through all that trouble. And just when she was so worried they'd forget her. She hugged Jocelyn tightly before Leyna came, and Tyron, and Legolas, and Calenmir. Between sobs, she managed, "I have...such a...wonderful family. I love you all."

Anna was mostly silent through dinner. Though a smile never left her face. And she watched everyone intently as they talked amongst themselves. Leyna chattered about her new house, and what she'd do with the yard and the decorating. They had a good laugh at Tyron, whose aghast face at Leyna's redecoration plans said it all.

And Leyna remembered to tell Calenmir that next time he and Anna visited, they'd have to bring some of her things, since she didn't have much of her own things. And until they returned, she'd buy some or borrow some of Jocelyn's. Which set off a conversation between the twins about clothes and sizes and what she could borrow.

When it came time for dessert, Anna was sad to cut the cake. It was so beautiful just sitting there, she said. But the others thought it just looked tasty. So she cut the first slice, and the family made her keep it for herself, and Tyron cut the rest and served it. They barely made a dent in it. More than half was left. But no one bothered right then, to wonder what they'd do with it. They were too preoccupied with gifts.

Jocelyn and Leyna were itching to see their mother open their gifts. Anna chose the small one first.

"It's from Tyron and I." Leyna said excitedly. She sat kiddy corner from Anna, and Tyron sat next to her, across from Anna. When she lifted the top off, she gasped, just as Jocelyn had. She brought it from the box and showed Calenmir, who raised his brow at his daughter and Tyron, thinking how much it must've cost.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She breathed as she slid it on her wrist. "Thank you. Really, you guys this is too much!" She exclaimed, and stood as Leyna and Tyron came around the table for hugs and kisses.

"From Legolas and I." Jocelyn said, handing her mother the beautiful dark blue silk wrapped object. Anna took it into her hands and gently tugged on the knot. The slippery material practically unknotted itself. She pushed the scarf from the case and looked at the stationary. Running a finger along the shaft of the quill pen, down to the bottle of ink, a heavy tear plopped onto the paper.

She lifted her head as her chin trembled, and looked at Legolas and Jocelyn. Legolas's arm held around his wife's shoulders, as they watched her reaction with pride, happiness, and sadness all mixed together. No one could tell if she actually spoke, but she mouthed the words 'thank you' as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Anna laughed as Jocelyn wiped away her own tears, and looked to Leyna to see her other daughter's eyes watery as well. Jocelyn hugged Anna tightly, as did Legolas. She whispered thank you's and I love you's to them both, and sat down to admire the stationary once again.

"Now you have no excuse not to write." Jocelyn said accusingly, wagging a finger at her mother. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Like I'd have use for that excuse anyway." Anna said, and everyone present knew she was right. She'd not need an excuse as to why she didn't write...because she always would.

They talked for hours. Sometimes all of them were talking at once, all to different people, and sometimes just one would talk, and the others would listen and nod their heads. Until finally it got late enough, they started the... "Well, I suppose..." and they all got up and started for the door to say their goodbyes, still talking.

Anna hugged Legolas and thanked him for everything, then hugged her daughter tight and long. She whispered in her ear.

"I love you baby. Thank you." And with a smile, they went in the hall to wait for Leyna and Tyron to say goodnight. Jocelyn thanked them for helping and gave her sister a kiss. When they'd all left, Legolas and his wife leaned their backs up against the closed door and observed the mess they'd been left with. They sighed, looked at each other, and got to work.

The rest of the family walked together to Anna and Calenmir's room. Calenmir said goodnight to Tyron in the same manner as he had to Legolas, a hand on his shoulder and a nod, and hugged his other daughter, thanking her for helping with the party, and that she didn't know what it had meant to Anna, and him. Anna hugged them both.

"No matter how far apart we are, you will always be with me. And even though you might not know me as well as Jocelyn, I sure love you like you did." Leyna said in her hair as she embraced her mother.

"Oh Leyna, I know that. And just because I've known Jocelyn longer doesn't mean I love her more. I've loved you both just the same since the day you were born." She said back before releasing her, then retired for the night.

Leyna and Tyron exchanged exhausted yet content looks, and with their arms around each other, walked under the beautiful night sky to their own house.

Anna, with a dreamy look in her eye, placed her stationary on the vanity and traced the quill with her finger. Smiling, she took one last look at her bracelet before putting it away, and changing for bed. When she came out of the washroom, Calenmir was standing in front of her. He suddenly stepped close to her and took her tightly in his arms, kissing her. Just as suddenly, he released her, but kept a hand on her cheek for a moment before stepping away. Anna smiled and looked strangely at him. They went to opposite sides of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Do you feel better now?" Calenmir asked as they climbed under the blankets and scooted closer to each other.

"Yes, much. I have got just the best family ever." Anna said enthusiastically, as she lay her head on Calenmir's chest. Listening to his steady breathing, and his strong heartbeat, she was lulled quickly to sleep.

Thus ended the party for Anna. And none knew what an impact it had on her. For such a small woman, she sure was capable of a lot of powerful emotions. And right then, they were all spectacularly, mind numbingly complete and blissful.

* * *

Corny...everything's so perfect. I can't wait to mess their lives up. Muahahhaha! Just kidding. I'm not that sadistic. I'll feel bad when I mess up their lives. : ) Which, by the way, will be very soon. Amarthel is SO close it's ridiculous. Ah I'm so excited!

Anyway, it's official. I have one more review than I had for What's My Name Again?. I love it. Great job on the reviews, guys. You rock my world!

**Ms. Unknown** - Thanks, great to hear from new reviewers.

**Nessa Inwe, Laer4572, LittleCrazy1, elvenprincess3212003**(even though you just reviewed to talk about your two The One Rings, which is a complete oxymoron if I ever heard one)

**KT** - Lol I'm glad my response made you laugh...and your review made ME laugh! I can't believe you actually sat down and did five and a half hours of homework. I usually give up around two. So how did you like her party? Lol and I loved your little play at the end...

**Artria** - I had to make the surprise work out right. It just had to fit in with my 'everything is beautiful their lives are perfect' over exaggeration at the moment. Because very soon im gonna smash their perfect little lives! Muahhahah! Ahem...  
Lol I saw The Forgotten a while ago with some of my friends...it wasn't 'scary', but it made you jump a LOT, and my friend totally cut off the circulation to my arm she was squeezing me so hard.

**TPfan333** - Aww thanks for that sweet review. It really did make me feel good. Kisses!

**GinnyPotter4eva** - Lol teeth pulled, hey? That's not cool. I know I'm gonna have to get my wisdom teeth pulled when they come in because it'll mess up my $3,000 dollar smile. (I had braces.)

-Austin B.


	19. Diplomatic Business

Chapter 19 - Diplomatic Business  
"The Imperative Picnic"

Amarthel figured he could reach the palace by sunset. But he had been planning this for so long, he wanted to make sure everything turned out perfectly. And Lord Elrond had decided to visit the city. Which unnerved him a bit. The Lord of Rivendell was very powerful, even if he had only brought a few soldiers from Rivendell in his traveling party.

But, he put it in the back of his mind. Because he was powerful, too. And he had an army of orcs and the element of surprise. So, he sent out fifteen scouts to make sure there were no soldiers near the backwoods of the palace that would figure them out and warn the King. In order to keep his Raukos from charging on the blood they smelled so near, he had to tie them to a nearby tree. But he patted their heads lovingly before returning to the fire. He knew the damage they could inflict, and he loved them for it.

-------

About an hour after sunrise, Jocelyn heard voices shouting outside. She silently cursed herself for leaving the balcony door open, and went to see what the commotion was all about.

Of course, Lord Elrond's party had arrived. She saw the regal looking Elf with his long black hair, and the elleth riding next to him was unmistakably Arwen. From inside the room, she heard Legolas groggily asking what was going on. She just shushed him and strained her ears to listen to Thranduil's words as he greeted the Lord of Rivendell and his party.

"Lord Elrond, you grace us with your presence." He said in over propriety with a smirk.

"It is I who is graced to be welcomed into your lovely city." Elrond replied in the same manner. Thranduil laughed and clapped Elrond on the shoulder, leading him inside the palace. His party followed.

Jocelyn rushed from the balcony with a grin. Legolas was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes as she scurried to find her robe and slippers.

"What is going on?" He asked again. Jocelyn turned to him only a moment to say gleefully,

"Lord Elrond has arrived!" and she rushed out. The news flushed all sleep from Legolas, and he shot up to dress hurriedly and follow his wife to greet the guests.

Jocelyn skidded around the corner and slid to a halt before the study door. She raised a fist to knock, but the door opened. She jumped back, and the servant who had opened the door looked quite surprised as well. Behind her, Arwen was following. Upon seeing Jocelyn, Arwen grinned.

"We meet again!" She exclaimed, and the servant stepped aside so Arwen could embrace her old acquaintance.

"Good to see you, Arwen." Jocelyn said, and felt, rather than heard, Legolas jog up behind her.

"Legolas!" Arwen exclaimed, and jumped into his arms. The trio chatted excitedly on recent events as they followed the servant to Arwen's guest room. She was particularly interested in hearing about their wedding. Jocelyn beamed as Legolas described every detail to Arwen, who listened enraptured.

Legolas's conversation did not cease as they entered Arwen's room. The other two were too enthralled in reliving the wedding to thank the servant, so Jocelyn did. Arwen set her pack in the corner carelessly and sat beside Legolas on the divan. Jocelyn pulled up a chair. Many questions and laughs later, Legolas and Jocelyn agreed to let Arwen unpack while they went down to see if they could find Elrond, and see if Calenmir had found him yet, too.

Turns out, Calenmir had found him. He, Elrond, and Thranduil were in the middle of having a discussion of opinions about some matter when Legolas and his wife entered.

"I see he's found you." Jocelyn chuckled when they noticed their presence.

"Of course I have. Elrond draws me to him like a moth to a flame." Calenmir smirked. Elrond suppressed a smile as he stood, and placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder in greeting.

"Legolas. Good to see you well, mellon."

"And you, Elrond. Our frequent meetings are a pleasure." Legolas replied with a smile and stepped away.

"So, Elrond, what business have you come on, anyway?" Jocelyn asked politely. Elrond's dark eyes twinkled, and he waved a hand in the air.

"Business? Only a few matters of security, but mostly I wanted to come check up on you and your family." He replied.

"Security?" Legolas interjected.

"The orc sightings have increased and are becoming alarmingly close to the city. I hear they have even attacked in your forest. Mithrandir seemed very upset about it, said something about evil spreading over Middle Earth. But I have neither seen nor heard anything of the sort."

"There was only a band of ten in the forest. I reckon small groups have broken away from their homeland and are looking for necessities." Legolas replied. As the men talked, Jocelyn grew bored, and excused herself.

As she meandered back to her room, she met Arwen in the hallway.

"Hullo again, Arwen!" Jocelyn quipped.

"Hello. Is my father still in the study?"

"Yeah. The guys are talking." Jocelyn said, less than enthusiastically. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Always talking. That's all he ever does when he comes here is talk. Gets very boring." She said, and chuckled at Jocelyn's fervent agreement.

"Say Arwen, would you like to go for a ride?" Jocelyn asked with an excited grin, raising her eyebrows as if to urge her to agree.

"Sure. I would love to."

"Do you mind if my sister comes along? You haven't met her yet have you?" Jocelyn asked as she led Arwen out of the palace and down the steps.

"No I haven't. Though I have heard of your similar appearances." Arwen smirked.

"Similar? More like exact. But surely your father has told you my tale."

"Vaguely. He said he didn't want to gossip about his friend's family." Arwen shrugged. So Jocelyn sighed and began the story, summarizing it of course, otherwise it would have taken too long.

"Wow. It's like an old love legend." Arwen smiled amazedly as they reached Leyna and Tyron's home. Jocelyn rapped loudly on the door before Leyna swung it open.

"Jocelyn!" Her sister smiled, and looked over Arwen.

"Leyna, this is Arwen, Elrond's daughter." Jocelyn introduced them. Leyna's jaw sort of dropped, and she curtsied.

"Pleasure meeting you, Arwen. Welcome." Leyna said, stepping aside to allow her two guests to enter. "Would you like anything? Drink, eat?" Leyna asked politely, stepping into the hostess role.

"No, thank you Leyna." Jocelyn answered for the both of them. "We came to ask if you'd like to come for a ride with us."

Leyna beamed. To go anywhere with the Lady of her city. Well, her old city. And her new city, too, actually. But the latter was just her sister.

"It would be my pleasure!" She exclaimed, and excused herself to change into a more suitable riding outfit. While she was changing, Arwen and Jocelyn raided their kitchen cupboards, and packed a picnic lunch in a brown wicker basket. Leyna came back wearing a knee high dark brown dress and tight fitting khaki breeches, the bottoms of which were tucked into her calf high, laced up riding boots.

"Ready." She stated proudly.

"Let's go." Her sister replied, holding up the basket. As they walked outside, Leyna furrowed her brow.

"Is that mine?" Jocelyn nodded. "You went through my kitchen!" She exclaimed, and Jocelyn grinned evilly.

"Hey I'm your sister. I can do those things. It was Arwen's idea anyway." Jocelyn added, and the Elf's jaw dropped, aghast. The corners of her slack jawed mouth turned up in a half smile, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was not!" Arwen argued, but Jocelyn just laughed. They picked up three horses from the stable. Arwen used her own horse, while Leyna and Jocelyn both got chestnut brown mares. Jocelyn held the basket in her lap as the trio trotted around to the back of the palace. The back yard was large and open, with flowers planted close to the building. They rode their horses along the edge, near the forest. Jocelyn pointed out, like a tour guide, the direction from which she came on her first day in Middle Earth.

They found a small trail off to the side that the maids used to gather herbs from the forest, and trotted along in single file for a bit. When they could no longer see the palace, the right side of the trail dipped down into a ditch, and the left side was a small clearing. They stopped here and tied their horses to a low tree branch. Sitting in the green grass, the trio dug into their picnic basket.

The horses munched happily on the grass, and Jocelyn crunched a bite out of her apple. They sat cross legged, in a circle, and began to talk, as women do.

"So you both are married now." Arwen stated, and the sisters nodded. "I feel left out." She said, mockingly pitiful.

"And you both are royalty. I feel left out!" Leyna exclaimed, mockingly distressed.

What they didn't notice through their conversation was how the horses stomped their feet lightly, and snorted through their noses in alarm. Their eyes wide, they backed as far as their tied reins would allow.

Animals are always the first to know.

* * *

My typical brother gave me my birthday present a week late. But I didn't care. Because 1: better late than never. And 2: it was a SIGNED picture of ORLANDO BLOOM & JOHNNY DEPP in potc!! I couldn't believe it! Orli and Johnny Depp actually touched a picture that I hold in my posession as I type this to you right now. -sighs- I'm too obsessed. 

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - thanks for reviewing, and I'd love to check out your stories sometime very soon! Look for reviews from me!

**KT** - Don't freak out. I wouldn't dream of killing dear sweet Leggy-pie.  
The election...didn't really turn out how I expected it to. Maybe I just live in an anti-Bush town. As for me, I don't have strong opinions one way or the other. I like Bush in some things and not in others, but I feel the same way about Kerry. So I didn't know who to root for. But, on a happy note, my mom voted! My parents usually never vote! I was so proud of her. GO mom!!  
No. Don't watch E.R. on NBC. Do you watch Lost on Thursday nights at 8? Great show, I love it! It's got Dominic Monaghan from LOTR in it! Every time I see him I'm like...look it's Merry! (It's hard to separate him from that character because it made him so popular. But I'm sure in a while, he'll become more distinguished and people will know his name is Dominic and not refer to him as Merry.)...anyway...  
Loved your play! Totally hilarious! Those hobbits, you gotta love 'em.

**Artria** - lol, I feel the same way. Sad, their lives are gonna get screwed up, but happy, that I get to share the drama my twisted mind has invented with all my lovely reviewers and readers.

**Nessa Inwe** - Don't worry. Evil dudes very soon.

**LittleCrazy1** - Still no kids.

**Ms. Unknown, TPfan333** - : ) Thanks!


	20. It Begins

Chapter 20 - It Begins   
"The Three Warriors"

"What's wrong with the horses?" Jocelyn asked innocently, seeing their upset. Arwen jumped up immediately, upon noticing the animals' behavior. Leyna followed quickly, scanning the forest uneasily. Jocelyn stood slowly, straining her ears to hear what Arwen had. There was creaking of what sounded like metal armor, and sword against chain mail.

"Take the horses and ride to the palace as fast as you can." Arwen commanded, in a low tone. Leyna started inching toward the horses, keeping her eyes to the forest in front of her. But before she could reach them, an arrow was heard whizzing past. Thankfully, whoever shot it was not a very good aim. It stuck in the tree that the horses were tied to. The twins looked aghast at the arrow.

But the sound of orc battle cries and hard footsteps near to them drew their attention back to the forest. There were fifteen of them, Leyna counted quickly. All with heavy war swords, charging at them. Arwen pulled two small daggers from her boot and spun beneath the swing of one's blade, driving both daggers into its abdomen.

Arwen could not kill fourteen more well armed, large orcs with her two small knives. This Leyna knew. So, without thinking, she bounded to the fallen orc and pulled its heavy sword from its death clutch. The other fourteen attackers were closing in quickly, and Leyna recalled her swordsmanship lessons as she charged.

Jocelyn had no weapon, and she was terrified. As she watched Leyna and Arwen, she ducked behind a tree. She knew she could not fight unarmed, but she also knew she could not run and leave her friend and her sister to these foul creatures. She had to do something to help. But first, she untied the horses' reins from the branch. They had been neighing and stomping, whinnying madly. Maybe if they ran back to the palace, someone would see where they came from and come to help.

Leyna had taken down another orc, and Arwen was currently fending off two simultaneously. Jocelyn swallowed hard and slinked from tree to tree, trying to stay hidden as she crept toward the dead orc's sword. Quickly, she reached up from the safety of the ditch and pulled it down to her. Grasping it tightly, she said a little prayer and stood, running up to the road.

She thought about Legolas and Tyron fighting the orcs in the forest, what seemed so long ago, and Arwen and Leyna in her mind. Recalling how she saw them move. She sliced one's stomach deeply, and cut one's head clean off its shoulders. Black blood ran down from the blade onto her hands. Jocelyn looked at it in amazement. She couldn't believe she was fighting like that!

Arwen was a blur of cloth and raven hair as she spun and attacked. There were nine left. Jocelyn glanced around for Leyna, and saw her knock the sword from the orc's hand. But before she could draw back to strike, the orc swung his hand and hit her across the face. Her sword dropped, and she rolled down into the ditch under the ferns.

Jocelyn's eyes grew wide with fury. The orc was advancing on her sister. She drew her sword back and ran at it from behind, cleaving a hefty slice in its back. It fell onto its face, black blood pouring around it. A new wave of energy burned in Jocelyn's body. She spun around and yelled a fierce battle cry, charging right into the middle of the seven orcs that were left. No thoughts made its way to her mind except that she had a challenge in front of her, and she was going to defeat it.

In two swift strokes, she downed two orcs. Blood streamed from one's headless neck, blinding Jocelyn's vision. With one arm, she wiped the black sticky substance from her face, only to see an enemy charging at her, sword held back to strike. She ducked under the swooping blade, and drove her own through its stomach.

The four that were left backed away from the two women. The light in the brunette's eyes unnerved them. And the other elleth was strong, with great skill.

"Don't let them escape!" Arwen yelled as the orcs turned around to run. Thankfully, the large creatures were not as fast as the Elf. Arwen sliced at one's legs, and standing over his fallen form, drove her daggers through his neck. Jocelyn, with half Elvish blood in her as well, quickly overtook one, and drove her heavy orc sword through its back. It became obvious to the other two foes that running would do no good. So, they turned and readied themselves to fight.

Jocelyn absolutely looked a fright. Black orc blood smeared her face and matted the hair she pushed away from her eyes. Her green eyes were wide and full of fury. She gritted her teeth, and her lip curled back in a snarl. One orc was larger than the other, and it stood in front of Arwen. The smaller one stabbed at Jocelyn, who jumped back each time. She finally blocked his sword, and as he was regaining his balance, cut off the arm he held the weapon in. He looked down at his stump, and frightfully back to Jocelyn. Before he could run, which she knew he would do, she hacked at one of his legs. He fell to the ground, and she drove her sword into his neck.

By then, her arms were very tired from lifting the heavy orc blade, and her muscles burned, screaming for oxygen and rest. She looked to Arwen, who was fending off the attacks of the larger orc. But her small daggers were no match for his large sword. He sliced her hand, causing her to drop one knife, and knocked the other out of her hand. She looked around desperately for a weapon. But no weapons were in clear view for her. Arwen backed up slowly, but caught her foot on a root across the path, falling onto her back.

The orc hissed laughter, and stepped toward her. She crawled backwards, but he took one large step and his large, metal shoed feet pinned her knees together, so she could not kick him off. He raised his sword, pointed down, to drive through her thin Elven body. She said something softly in Elvish, and covered her face with her arms, expecting the pain through her chest.

But it never came. She slowly and warily removed her arms from her face to see the orc still standing above her, sword above his head ready to strike. But the evil smile on his face was replaced with a look of bewilderment. He dropped to his knees, straddling her stomach, and fell off to the side to reveal an orc sword protruding from his back. Arwen pushed him the rest of the way off her, and scooted away. She looked up to see Jocelyn standing above her now, looking very flushed and staring angrily at the orc's body.

"Jocelyn?" Arwen whispered, and the half Elf looked to her friend, her expression softening.

"Arwen are you alright?" Jocelyn kneeled beside her, observing the cut on her shoulder.

"Yes, fine. You? Where is Leyna?" Arwen asked two questions in a row.

Jocelyn did not answer either of them. She stood and rushed back to the site of the original battle, and waded through the ferns in the ditch to find her sister's unconscious body.

"Leyna. Leyna wake up." She shook her gently, and her sister groaned. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jocelyn's frightening appearance close to her face. She started and tried writhing out of her grasp.

"It's okay Leyna. It's me. They've all gone." She cooed, and Leyna sat up.

"Are you alright? Arwen?" Leyna called for the Lady, who appeared on the road above them.

"Hurry. There will be more. We must get to the palace." Arwen said, and started off down the path. Jocelyn helped Leyna up and half carried her through the forest back to the palace.

Arwen, frustrated with how slow Leyna was limping, rushed back and helped Jocelyn carry her. Once they reached the backyard of the palace, they started shouting. Several soldiers were immediately at their sides.

"Fifteen orcs close in the forest. More will come." It was all Arwen had to say. One soldier ran off to inform the King, and one took Leyna in his arms to the infirmary. They would have insisted the other two to go as well, but for the fierce look of them.

They ran inside the palace after the one soldier, and arrived in the study just as he'd relayed the information to King Thranduil.

"What! How close?" He boomed. Arwen answered instead.

"Very close. Not a half mile."

"Arwen!" Elrond exclaimed upon seeing his daughter. Neither of the female warriors had noticed any others in the room. Jocelyn now looked around. Thranduil, Elrond, and Legolas as well sat in the study. Probably still talking business, as they were when the girls left for their peaceful picnic ride. Legolas's mouth was agape, staring at his wife, whom he could barely recognize. Not only because of the orc blood and dirt on her face and matting her hair, but for the vicious look she still held in her eyes. He rushed to her, after getting past his initial shock.

Then, everyone started talking at once. Thranduil was shouting for a servant to fetch him the captain of the army from the gate, Elrond was asking Arwen if she was alright, and berating her for being careless, though it was not her fault. Legolas asked Jocelyn if she was hurt over and over again, as if she was lying to him, or would change her mind if he asked once more.

"No, I'm fine. I'm okay. No, Legolas. I'm not hurt. Legolas I am Fine!" She finally shouted, and the room quieted. "Leyna was also there. She is in the infirmary now." Legolas's eyes widened. "But she'll be okay."

"Gandalf was right." Elrond breathed, amazed.

"Right about what?" Arwen asked her father.

"He warmed me about an attack on Mirkwood. He knew how serious it would be. If only I had listened. I could have brought aid." He seemed very distressed.

"How do you know more will come? How do you know it will be such a serious attack?" Legolas questioned.

Amarthel no longer bothered to shield himself from Elrond's vision. He did not guess that Elrond would have reason to direct his attention toward the Forest. So the Lord of Rivendell saw. He saw everything. The mass that was coming to overthrow Mirkwood, the creatures he'd captured to aid his conquest, and weapons they'd forged in the Grey Lands all the years he'd been exiled.

"I see it. An Elf, just like Mithrandir said. An Elf with white eyes leads thousands of orcs to overthrow the palace. He will take Mirkwood. Oohh..." He breathed, as he looked into space, seemingly at nothing. "A Morambar. They have a Morambar of Fangorn."

The room, save Jocelyn, simultaneously gasped. Thranduil's face expressed sheer amazement and terror. But not because of the Morambar, as the others feared. But because of the Elf's white eyes. He only knew of one Elf with white eyes. Amarthel. Now he understood. His mind was reeling as the captain of the Mirkwood soldiers entered.

"Sire, what is the emergency?" He asked, bowing in front of the King, ignoring all others in the room. Thranduil did not answer, and Legolas looked to his father.

"Legolas, do you remember Amarthel?" He breathed, and Legolas furrowed his brow.

"The Elf that killed those four healers, yes. I remember. Why?"

"It is he. He leads the orcs against us. He has the power to control them. And to capture a Morambar of Fangorn." Thranduil realized his great folly in forgetting about the treacherous Elf. Elrond knew of the murders, and told Arwen of them. Jocelyn was the only one left in the dark.

"Who is Amarthel?" She finally asked, exasperated and confused. That name seemed to strike a significant amount of fear into the room.

"He was an Elf in the army." Thranduil began. "Very brave, won great honors in battle. But he always wanted more. More Elves to honor and respect him. To fear him. I discharged him from the army for assaulting an Elf under his command. I did not see him for years after that. He may have been traveling, he may have just locked himself in his home. No one saw him.

"Then one night, he killed four healers from our healing house. But he did not just kill them. He drained the very life from them. Because of his evil touch, the healers were damned to live even in death, and serve him. Their bodies disappeared later that night. Amarthel took their healing powers, but in him, his very soul and core was so evil, the healing powers used for good, were turned dark and harmful. I witnessed the power he acquired that night. As did Mithrandir. He threw two guards ten feet with just a flip of a wrist. He survived an arrow through his chest." Thranduil whispered. The room was silent for a moment, contemplating their doomed fates.

"What shall you have me do, sire?" The Captain asked again.

"Put archers on the roof of the palace, they will attack from behind. Send some out into the forest to the South, West, and East. I do not want to be surrounded. Put your company in the backyard. Hurry. I do not know how soon they will come." The Captain was gone quickly, and preparations were started.

The Elves in the room scattered to various tasks, leaving the King in the all too quiet study alone. Wind whistled outside the balcony, and the sounds of oblivious nature and common Elves going about their cheerful, daily business in the marketplace clashed with the sinister and imminent fear struck into Thranduil's mind and that hung palpable in the atmosphere of the room.

"So it begins." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Ms. Unknown, Dee69, LittleCrazy1**

**Nessa** - Of course I wouldn't kill the poor innocent horses! What do you think I am? A monster?

**Feathers of Snow: Honey pot** - Thank you much! I'm glad you took the time to read both the Jocelyn stories from the very beginning. I look forward to hearing from you very soon!

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - You can have the picture when you pry it from my cold, lifeless fingers. Lol! I love that picture! And you already love me forever (right??), so what difference would giving you the picture make? ; )

**Artria** - Lol, the twins and Arwen took a 'girl's' day. Well, Anna certainly is a girl/woman, but you must admit there are things you can say around your sis/girlfriends that you cannot say around your mother. And Anna should be glad she wasn't invited. It turned out to be a rough day for the girls. So much for their peaceful picnic.   
Yep, that bro o mine, he's pretty grand, getting me that picture. Orlando's signature is so nice and neat and legible...and then there's Johnny's all crazy and swirly.

-Austin B.


	21. The Backyard Battle

Chapter 21 - The Backyard Battle

Hours after the attack of the fifteen orc on the Three Warriors, Amarthel's scouts did not return. He angrily paced the army's makeshift camp, pondering the action to take. What did that mean? It was harder for him to see things, now that he was in the midst of the wood Elves' realm. Their magic suffocated him, and made it more difficult to use his powers.

So, he gave Carca -- the male, created first and strongest, the only Rauko with a name, given to him by Amarthel -- a mission. To fly silently, close to the palace. Amarthel whispered this to him, and untied his chains. He immediately jumped into the air and soared high into the sky.

Until Carca got back, Amarthel walked through his camp, inspecting his soldiers. They stood at attention as he walked by, and resumed whatever they were doing when he passed. The Morambar was sleeping peacefully when Amarthel approached it. Its long hair that covered its entire body was so dark brown, one may guess it to be black. The claws on its hands and feet were at least four inches long, and when the large creature yawned, he could see under its black lips, the many rows of long, sharp teeth.

The Morambar was a legendary creature. Many old tales were woven about it to keep little elflings behaving. A ferocious beast it was. About the size of an oliphaunt, if not a bit smaller, but much stronger and more useful in war. When it walked on its hind legs, as it most times did, it was close to thirty feet tall. Amarthel smiled at the creature. He'd have petted it, but for fear it would wake and unleash its wrath on him.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze from behind him, and he spun quickly to see Carca on all fours before him, shrieking softly. He looked up at his master, his eyes blood red with no pupils.

"Fifteeeeen dead. Killed by Three Warriorsssss." Carca said quietly, breathily in a high pitched shriek, (sounding something like nails on a chalkboard) and lowered his head again.

"Fifteen killed by three!" Amarthel shouted, and kicked Carca viciously, sending him rolling away shrieking. Amarthel stormed furiously through camp back to his tent yelling, "Get ready! We march tonight!"

-------

Much to Jocelyn's dismay, she was sitting on the bed in the infirmary having her face washed by an elleth. Her expression was stuck in a perpetual scowl, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her parents had long since visited her and departed to visit her sister, who was apparently somewhere nearby. They doted and touched and asked feverish questions. Jocelyn hugged and kissed them, but told them to leave her alone. She was seething. The object of her anger, Legolas, poked his head in to check up on her.

"How are you?" He asked timidly, knowing how angry she was with him.

"Besides the fact that you don't believe in me enough to let me defend my kingdom, I'm fine." She said sarcastically, and the elleth had a hard time washing the blood from her eyebrows when she wagged her head as she spoke.

"Jocelyn, it's not that I don't trust you. I know how bravely you fought those orcs today. I am just scared for you. If there is the slightest chance you may get hurt, I don't want to take it." He cooed, and sat on the edge of her bed. She wouldn't look at him. "I am doing this for you. I love you." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, but she pulled away. He sighed, and she felt his weight leave the bed, and heard his soft footsteps leave the room.

She was clean and in new clothes when Arwen arrived. Jocelyn was tying her boots up and about to go see how she could help the preparations when she heard her speak.

"Going somewhere?" Jocelyn jerked up. Arwen wore her own clean clothes, and only had bandages on her hand and arm.

"How did you get off so easy?"

"I'm a Lady." She said, mockingly haughty.

"I'm _the_ Lady. _Of this city_. And I didn't even get off that easy." Jocelyn said animatedly as she plopped back down on her bed. Arwen sat beside her. For a long while there was silence. Then Jocelyn spoke softly.

"I'm scared, Arwen."

"As am I." Arwen replied, placing a hand on her friend's knee.

"You have no reason to be. I saw how you can fight."

Arwen scoffed. "I fight _so_ wonderfully. I almost died today. If it hadn't been for you, I would have. You saved my life, Jocelyn. You deserve great honor for your bravery in battle." Arwen said earnestly. Jocelyn furrowed her brow as memories of the battle came into focus. She'd been too preoccupied to try deciphering them through the blur of black blood and fury.

"No, Arwen, that's too much. I don't deserve such recognition." She said humbly.

"Yes, you do. Please Jocelyn, you saved my life. I already told my father anyway. And he won't soon forget." Arwen said victoriously.

"Arwen!"

"One would think you would be proud. You did a very good thing. You saved a friend's life."

"I suppose I am proud. I just don't want a big fuss made over me. It hardly seems like I did anything at all. You did most of the work on those fifteen."

"But I would have left one alive with the satisfaction of killing Elven royalty, had it not been for you." She looked expressively into her friend's eyes. Jocelyn smiled and embraced her.

"Legolas won't let me fight." Jocelyn said dejectedly when they pulled away.

"Nor will my father let me. But I have an idea." Arwen whispered, with such a mischievous gleam in her eye, that Jocelyn's curiosity was captured immediately.

-------

Leyna was sleeping on a bed down the long room from where her sister and Arwen had been. She woke with a start as she heard Elves running by the building on their way to station themselves at the palace. She observed white curtains which blocked her view of her surroundings when she suddenly grimaced as a pain came to her ankle. Flinging off the blanket, she saw it was wrapped tightly. She sighed and lay back on her pillows.

She was about to call a healer to see what was wrong with her ankle, since she couldn't remember if it was cut or broken, when she heard voices. Hushed voices so that her half Elven ears could not hear. Footsteps approached her bed and slowly drew back the curtain. It was her husband. Seeing her awake, he threw the curtain away and hugged her as she lay in her bed.

"When I heard you were attacked I was so troubled." He breathed into her hair.

"I live still. My ankle hurts, but Arwen and Jocelyn protected me." Leyna smiled.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure." She answered, much too cheerful for the situation. Tyron shook his head adoringly at her perpetual good mood.

"I must go join the soldiers for war." He said casually.

"I know." Leyna answered, her expression unchanged. If she didn't let him know she was scared to death, then there would be no reason for her fear. If she pretended she didn't care, she wouldn't jinx his life. But Tyron knew better.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips deeply, what could possibly be one last time.

"I love you too." Leyna breathed back, struggling to keep her tears under control. Tyron left quickly, hating the feeling of farewell that surrounded him.

Archers were stationed on the palace roof, and soldiers were lined against the back of the palace. A few lines were sent around the city to the East and West, so the orcs wouldn't have the option of going around their lines to enter the city. Legolas was among those in the back yard, in the front lines. Between the palace and the woods, the grounds must have been at least 100 yards. That's a whole football field of space between the building and the trees. The building itself must have been at least 100 yards long as well. With about 20 yards of space on either end between it and the forest. This 20 yards made a nice pathway into the gardens which led into the courtyard of the city. If the orcs made it through there, there would be no stopping them.

The Mirkwood Elves were told to keep inside their homes. They were told not to be frightened, as they were well protected, but they were scared anyway.

When all the soldiers were in position, they watched like statues. The scouts they sent out to report the position of Amarthel's camp never came back. Tyron stood on the roof of the palace, with his bow ready and waiting. It was twilight when they heard the first Rauko call. It was a sound that struck a nameless fear into the heart of even the bravest Elf. Some of their mouths dropped open, eyes widening in horror as they watched the figure glide across the gray sky.

King Thranduil, from his slightly less dangerous position of the side balcony, heard the call, and his heartbeat quickened. It was the sound from his dream. His nightmare. He hadn't recognized it then, but now he remembered the myths surrounding the Raukos...the demons. Their thirst for blood, their white bony bodies and solid red eyes. But they were supposed to be just stories!

He looked up to the sky, to see the shadow's black hair streaming behind it. It hovered in the air a moment, before diving toward the ground, as a hawk dives to kill its prey. It landed on a soldier who was, unfortunately, standing nearby. He was knocked to the ground, and the Rauko crouched on his chest, gnawing at his throat.

From the rooftop, Tyron was horrified. He strung an arrow and shot the demon in the neck. It just lifted its head and shrieked at him before yanking the arrow out of its body with a white veined hand. The Elf's blood ran down its chin, staining the whitish clear skin. It pushed its feet against the dead Elf's chest, launching itself into the air toward the palace roof.

Another shriek was heard. And another. And another! The first flew over the palace, with a rain of arrows after it. Several struck their target, but the demon was unfazed. It simply circled in the sky with the other three, and pulled the arrows out. The soldiers on the ground, led by Legolas, charged toward the forest, where a mass of orcs appeared, charging back at them.

Hundreds of Elvish blades rose and fell, gleaming in the night as if the sun shone upon them. Hundreds more of good Mirkwood arrows sang through the air, felling orc after orc onto the once beautiful green grass of the palace backyard, staining it a sickening black. Legolas's voice rose above all the clamor of battle, clear and strong.

"Do not break! For Mirkwood do not break!"

Arwen and Jocelyn crept unnoticed behind the row of archers on the palace roof. With their own bow and arrows, they took position at the end of the line. Their cloaks were drawn over their faces, enough so they would not be seen, but still could see to aim and shoot true. Jocelyn quickly located Legolas down on the field. His body turned and swooped as he killed one after another. Suddenly, she felt a great chill all the way to her bones, and looked up as a shadow passed in front of the moon, which had now risen.

Three more circled the night sky, every now and then arrows would pierce one, only to be torn out. Their skin did not bleed, and the two red dots stood bold against their faces. One swooped down onto the field to attack a soldier, ripping out his windpipe, and flying back up into the sky. Jocelyn was stunned a moment, until Arwen noticed her companion's shock and elbowed her in the ribs.

Stars twinkled happily, seemingly unaware of the carnage beneath. The fighting went on for hours. The Elves showed no sign of breaking. But then again, neither did the orcs. The whole air was foul with death and rotting creatures.

Jocelyn had run out of arrows, and was about to run into the palace for more when all of a sudden, the orcs hushed. A pall fell over the field, and the Elf soldiers were confused. The orcs were standing before them, yet they did not fight. The orcs backed up slowly, and parted down the middle of the field, to make way for an Elf on a dirty white horse, leading behind him a...a Morambar.

The soldiers collectively gasped. None had ever seen such a creature before. This army was truly satanic. The beast moaned loudly and growled viciously as Amarthel began to break off his spell. The Elf smiled maliciously as he led the creature to the front line and released his chain and his spell simultaneously. He galloped quickly away, to the left side of the field, drawing his sword and swinging down at Elves he passed by. Several heads rolled, and Amarthel looked up to the palace, straight at Thranduil.

"I have seen the light of day, my liege. And my army looks wonderful beneath it. But don't you think they look just as well under starlight?" He laughed and galloped back into battle.

The King's stomach dropped through the floor. A sinking feeling so dizzying came upon him that he clutched to the rail of his balcony to keep from toppling over. The mere presence of such malice knocked the breath from him.

"Why? Why is this so?" Thranduil whispered to himself, as he leaned heavily onto the rail, observing the merciless and senseless slaughter of his own innocent people. And suddenly, the exact moment in time which caused the terrible chain reaction leading up to this point, became clear to him.

_After having to drag Thranduil down to Amarthel's quarters in the armory, Amarthel finally opened his door. The King was shocked to find room torn to pieces, thesoldier looked very angry and flushed, and a barely living (though no external injuries were found) Elf lie on the floor. _

_Later, it was determined by the testimony of the unconscious Elf, that Amarthel had attempted to kill him. Thranduil had no choice but to discharge Amarthel from the Royal Guard. _

_Before leaving the Hall after his punishment, before locking himself away or disappearing or wherever he went for a time, Amarthel turned to the King. Such was the hatred burning in his blue eyes that Thranduil was struck dumb for a moment. _

_"You'll rue this day, friend Thranduil. I swear on my life you will pay for this." _

Thranduil slumped into a chair and hung his head, thinking of all the times he and Amarthel had gone to war together. How many times they had saved the other's life, how many goblets drank to the bottom together, and how much love he felt for his friend soldier.

If it had not happened then, it would have eventually. Some things are inevitable. Evil will show itself in an Elf's soul, no matter how long and true they have been your friend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, dudes. CSI and Without a Trace are on tonight!! 

**Ilenya the Fair, Ms. Unknown**

**Dee69** - ; ) Thanks for the suggestion. I really really appreciate getting input like that. And...who knows, something along those lines just may happen. Maybe.

**Feathers of Snow: Honeypot** - Take it down a notch, killer. jk. Did u like the chapter? It was pretty long, too. I'll try to update real soon so I don't send you into a spastic rage. : ) PS How's that math coming?

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - Maybe I'll scan it and send it to U.

**KT** - I'm so happy you watch Lost!! I don't have anyone else to talk to about it besides my mom...not that she isn't great **but...well anyway...lol I do love your plays, I really truly do!**

**Nessa** - Lol We're talking about Elves and orcs, here, and you accuse the fight scene of being unrealistic? JK, I know what you mean. THanks for the review!

**Artria** - You were in a musical, hey? Did you have a big part? Did you get to sing? Ooh oo tell me all about it!

-Austin B.


	22. The Second Day

Chapter 22 - The Second Day  
"Sinister Dreams"

As the night wore on, wounded Elves were flooding the infirmary. Leyna watched in horror as Elf after Elf was brought in bleeding, maimed, dying. Her husband was out there, too. She was very relieved when a healer told her she'd have to be moved to make room for the more seriously injured.

"I can take it from here." Leyna insisted, when the elleth had given her crutches. She was too swamped with more serious injuries to take special care in a twisted ankle. Leyna hobbled quickly out, dodging stretchers of moaning Elves as she exited the building. The city streets were absolutely deserted. The sounds of battle were not far off, and she hurried to her home. All she could do was pray.

-------

Amarthel was growing increasingly frustrated. His army was not making any headway. The Elves would not break their line, they were not getting any closer to the palace, and were suffering great losses. He ordered some to go in the forest around the front line, but there were Elves in the forest, too, and they would be dead on the spot with an arrow in their throat.

The Morambar was a terror as well. More real, it seemed, because it was on the ground with the soldiers. They could feel its breath behind them, and knew their death was sealed. It swiped its great claws at the fighters, knocking a whole line out at a time. It had to be stopped. As it clambered in great zig zags down the field, leaving a path of fallen Elves in its wake, a soldier before it noticed something very important. When a shower of arrows would fall over it, the great beast turned it's head, so the arrows struck its cheek. It was protecting its face. The morambar grew nearer to the soldier, and the idea put itself together in his adrenaline rushed brain. The beast's eyes!

"Aim for the eyes!" He made to cry out, but the beast swung its paw at him, and he ran between its legs. After recoiling from the stench, he commenced a mighty blow to its thick, trunk like leg. It moaned loudly and pitifully, and stamped its feet, hoping to crush the nuisance beneath it. So the Elf ran from its dangerously safe place to get a good shot at the beast's eyes. He drew his bow back, and the monster had caught sight of him and lowered his face to scoop him up into his teeth. Just before he could release his arrow to pierce its eye, an orc fighting some other Elf bumped into him from behind, sending his arrow shooting off in a different haphazard direction.

The Morambar clamped its mighty jaws around the Elf's midsection and he shrieked loudly in pain. He beat the thing's snout with his hands and flailed his legs in hopes of freeing himself. But he knew it would be in vain. So, through the pain and the wishing hard that his life would end very soon, he drew a dagger from his tunic and reached up with his left hand to drive it forcefully into the thing's eye. He did not stop until it hit upon the hilt. The Morambar released him, sending him freefalling to the ground far below, where he hit hard and lay still. A loud, painful moan sent shivers through the battlefield, as the beast swayed and fell with a great cloud of dirt, next to the Elf who finally set it free.

Amarthel's heart sunk as he saw the beautiful beast fall. It was a great loss for his army, and lowered his morale. He decided quickly that they had fought long enough today. Though his army, backed by his spells, did not tire, he was drained from his spells which strengthened them. He needed to pull back and regroup. So, he called retreat, and the orcs fled back into the forest. The Raukos abandoned their current prey and flew over the treetops to the camp about an hour away, as the Rauko flies.

Legolas was about to call an advance and chase the foul army down, but Thranduil stopped him. His voice seemed to waver as he called as loud as he could over the clamor of the field.

"No! Pull back into the palace! Regroup, we will watch for them and fight tomorrow when we are revived!" He called from his balcony, and disappeared into the palace. Legolas looked around at the weary soldiers who dragged themselves off the field. He was surprised to see Elrond beside him.

"Lord Elrond, you fought with us tonight?"

"Of course I did. Until the aid I sent for from Rivendell arrives, you will have to settle for just me and my guards."

"You will do for now." Legolas smiled, and clapped a hand on his friend's back, leaning on each other as they made their way to rest.

Jocelyn and Arwen rushed back to their rooms before they could be found out. They waded through the Elves milling about in the palace lobby, and ran as fast as their weary legs would take them. They hugged and kissed each others' cheek before parting, and thankfully made it back before any could see them.

She visited her parents' room after she had cleaned up. She was glad they were there. They consoled her worries about her husband.

"Jocelyn, I'm sorry we didn't visit you today. We figured it would be better to let you be alone, since what you told us this morning in the infirmary." Anna explained as she held her daughter's head on her shoulder. Jocelyn lifted her eyes to look into her mother's.

"Oh momma, I was just angry at Legolas because he wouldn't let me fight. I'm not mad anymore. But I am kind of glad you let me be by myself." Jocelyn confessed, and Anna sniffled softly, then suddenly burst into a sob.

"Mother?" Jocelyn questioned. Anna hadn't been that upset to the point of sobbing at all while Jocelyn had been there that night.

"An Elf came by just before you came tonight. He said that the King's army was severely depleted and they needed all volunteers they could raise." She paused to gain her wits, and Jocelyn placed a hand on her mother's. "Your father is going to war tomorrow!" Anna cried, and threw her face into her arms, onto Jocelyn's lap. She stroked her mother's hair, looking very calm. She raised her eyes to her father's, who was sitting across from them on the divan. He seemed to ask forgiveness, but was confident in his decision. Jocelyn nodded, and tried to smile to reassure him that he had her support.

"I'm going to be volunteering in the infirmary tomorrow, to keep myself busy and help out a little." Anna sniffled and sat upright, breathing calming breaths. Jocelyn nodded quickly. "You can help there, too."

"No ma, I couldn't stand to be around all the death. And if I saw someone I knew there…" Jocelyn trailed off, tears stinging her eyes as she thought of seeing her husband or father brought dead to the infirmary. "I suppose Leyna is happy to have Tyron back tonight." Jocelyn tried brightening the mood in the room. "From my balcony I saw him walking down the street to his house."

"I'm glad he's okay." Anna whispered, and Jocelyn nodded. The young half Elf sighed and kissed her mother's forehead. She hugged her father tight and long, kissing both sides of his face.

"I need some sleep, and I want to be there when Legolas gets back." Jocelyn said, her parents nodded, and she left to wait for Legolas's return.

The servants of the palace were in a frenzy. Lodging as many exhausted soldiers as they could and tending to them all. Legolas shuffled slowly to his room after discussing strategy with his father and the Captain.

"We will do just as we have. Keep our line strong, and let them break upon us like the sea on the sand. Their numbers were severely reduced, and we did not suffer half as great of losses." Thranduil reasoned. Legolas's mind was weary after the long day of war, he wanted to end the battle right that night.

"Why did you not let me advance, Ada? Why did you call us back?" He asked slowly, perplexed.

"I know what is best for my army. You are weary, my son. Go sleep and be refreshed for battle tomorrow."

Jocelyn had drawn him a bath and was in her night gown when Legolas entered. She rushed to him and held him for a moment, before helping him to the washroom to undress. During the battle, her eyes always found their way to his fighting form every now and then, just to be sure he was okay. Her stomach sank lower with every cut and scrape she uncovered as she slid his tunic from his shoulders, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain from him. They needed no major treatment, and Jocelyn washed him gently and bandaged what needed to be. She cooed soft things to him during the process, and he whispered where it hurt, but they spoke no other words as they climbed into bed. Jocelyn was afraid to say anything. The mind of a soldier is uneasy during wartimes.

But he laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her warm body. She stroked his still wet hair, and listened to his breathing. When it became clear to her that he would not fall asleep so easily that night, even in his weary state, she thought she could help. A soft voice came to her lips, and he listened to it rumble in her chest.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
__Night is falling  
__You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now  
__And dream of the ones who came before  
__They are calling  
__From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?  
__What are these tears upon your face  
__Soon you will see  
__All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms  
__You're only sleeping  
__What can you see?  
__On the horizon  
__Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea  
__A pale moon rises  
__The ships have come  
__To carry you home_

_And all will turn  
__To silver glass  
__A light on the water  
__All souls pass_

_Hope fades  
__Into the world of night  
__Through shadows falling  
__Out of memory and time_

_Don't say  
__We have come now to the end  
__White shores are calling  
__You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here  
__In my arms  
__Just sleeping…_

Jocelyn paused, and heard her husband's steady, calm breathing and knew he had given in to a forgiving and healing sleep. But, with a painful pang to her heart and stinging to her eyes, she also felt his warm tears seep into the fabric of her nightgown.

-------

Amarthel was furious. He paced his tent, kicking the tree trunk and yelling. He knew Thranduil would not allow an advance during the night. But he was livid that his army did not win the first day, as he expected them to. And his Morambar was lost as well. He had berated the orc captain and even killed one of his soldiers, but realized that was not going to help his cause, so he resolved to get some rest.

He was nearly drifting into sleep, when a vision suddenly flashed before his white eyes. It was Legolas, the son of his worst enemy, and an Elf. No, she was no Elf. She was a peredhil, he could tell, if only by the tales in her eyes. He saw them kiss and smile, and lay down together. His eyes widened, no longer clouded with sleep, and he sat up on his blanket.

"What's this now? The Prince has a wife?" He smiled. "Yes, show me her face." He said, to no one in particular. Closing his eyes, he saw her. Green eyes, long brown hair. Beautiful face. Yes, very beautiful indeed.

This was an opportunity, shown to him for a reason. He could use this to his advantage. Thranduil would do anything to keep his son happy. Amarthel lay back down, a sinister plot forming in his mind as dreams of the object of his plan floated in his dark mind, he half-slept with a smile on his face.

Miles away, his arch nemesis, Thranduil, did not sleep nearly as well. Though dreams also plagued his mind. Some may have called them premonitions, or visions.

_Over his balcony he saw the battlefield, riddled with Elves bodies. Orcs swung their swords over their heads and shouted in victory. _

_"Magnificent, is it not?" Amarthel said from behind him. He turned to see the Elf, his black robe sopped with soldiers' blood. Thranduil pulled his sword from its sheath, but Amarthel simply held out his hand, and it was knocked away. The King backed against the wall as his foe advanced._

_He flicked his fingers feverishly and swung his wrists at Thranduil, his white eyes looking very concentrated. The King's clothing tore, revealing red scratches. Two deep cuts were torn across each cheek, and he gasped, clamping his hands to his face. The blood trickled over his knuckles and down his arms._

_"I have a gift for you, my King." Amarthel said mockingly, and pulled out from under his cloak, an Elven head. He held the bloody blonde hair, and turned the severed head so Thranduil could see the face. His son's face._

-------

Jocelyn was loathe to let Legolas go the next morning. They made love as the sunrise poured light into their bedroom, and the sounds of readying for war nagged their minds. In the open doorway, she held his hand. The only words that were spoken between them were,

"Be careful." She whispered, as he slowly backed away, their hands parting.

"I will come home." He whispered back, and turned around, walking steadily and confidently, off to a questionable fate.

Mirrored events took place at Leyna and Tyron's home. She was so happy to see him alive the night before, only to have him taken away again, to possibly not come back. When he left, she leaned her forehead against the front door and wept. Her father came by and hugged her as well before going to fight.

As the day before, soldiers took their same positions. Though their numbers were visibly less this morning. Legolas was on the field, shouting encouraging words. The green grass of the courtyard was withered brown, and still somewhat stained with black blood. The orc corpses had long since been burned, and the fallen soldiers' bodies taken away to be laid to rest at a peaceful time. The army waited for Amarthel's orcs to show.

Thranduil was walking absently down the hall toward the door leading out into the backyard. The nightmare he had the night before was so vivid, it was almost real. He knew he had to do everything Elvishly possible to keep Amarthel from winning.

So, he stepped out into the sunlight and took his place beside his son in the front lines. Legolas looked to his father in question. Thranduil just looked back hard, and dipped his head. Legolas understood. And it scared him. His father was so desperate for his city to keep its defenses, he came down to get his hand in the middle of the fight. To make sure he was victorious.

From the forest, rustling could be heard. Orcs appeared. Masses of them that blackened the end of the courtyard. The Raukos started shrieking from above, and the evil army charged. Legolas and Thranduil cried a battle cry in unison and led the attack. The two armies met in the middle of the field, and the second day of the Backyard Battle had begun.

The trees at the orc's end of the field were stuffed full of orcs with bows, and poison arrows started raining toward the Elves. The rooftop archers felled several dozens from the trees, sending them falling like flies to the ground below.

Elrond's bellowing call from the battlefield for no mercy rang out like a bell's tone. It struck bravery into the hearts of the Elven soldiers, and fear into the hearts of even the largest orcs. Legolas's twin blades sang in the air and shone in the sun, flinging sticky black blood from the tip as he swung back to destroy yet another enemy. Jocelyn made sure to keep her eye on him as much as she could, and several times, she struck an orc he was fighting dead with an arrow. Though Legolas did not know the Elf who was helping his attacks, he said a silent prayer of thanks to him.

The day of battle wore on. Until a crucial point was reached. But not on the battlefield. In Leyna's heart and mind. She was curled up on the couch of her and Tyron's home, with tears still trailing down her face. She did not want to leave her spot, thinking somehow that her being in their home would bring him luck. But soon, she grew weary of waiting, and sought comfort. In this time of trouble, she needed to talk, and knew someone whom she thought may need to talk as well.

So, she threw open her door and stormed, as best she could with her hurt and bandaged ankle, toward the palace to console her sister. After all, both their husbands were away at war. When her parents visited her that morning, they told her Jocelyn may not want company, but she damn well needed to cry on someone's shoulder.

Little did she know, Jocelyn's room was empty. And Leyna was left walking the deserted streets up to the palace alone.

-------

Amarthel was not fighting that day. He sat in his tent, with two orcs at the door, plotting. His head was filled with thoughts and images of the beautiful Princess of Mirkwood. He saw her fighting the fifteen orc scouts he'd sent out, and something unfamiliar to him gripped his gut. Her body moved so spectacularly, swinging the harsh orc blade, splattering black blood on herself. The image was pleasing and…arousing.

He watched her come home to her distraught husband, and saw the Prince kiss her luscious lips. Amarthel's white eyes narrowed at the image, and he grasped the hilt of his sword tighter. A creature so magnificent as the Princess should be on the arm of someone equal to her. Not the son of a cowardly King. But one who would not waste her beauty and could make her realize powers of her own.

Pacing the ground, he swung his sword by the hilt beside him, grinning like a maniac. It was coming together. Yes, his plan was perfect. It was twisted and evil…and so perfect.

Suddenly, he sat down on his cot and his white eyes widened. Reflected in them was an image of the Rauko Carca, gnawing out some poor Elf's trachea. But upon feeling his master's eye on him, he jumped up into the sky to safety and awaited a command. Amarthel concentrated hard, and conjured the image of Legolas's wife, so Carca could see her face as well.

"Bring her to me." He said, both to Carca in his mind and aloud in his tent. Then, he severed the connection, and immediately started pacing again, awaiting the arrival of his very special guest. The poor innocent elleth. She probably had no idea she would be the very thing that would lead to her city's downfall.

* * *

So….what do you think? Action, yes? Suspense? Mystery, even?

Everyone have a **GREAT Thanksgiving**! And eat lots and lots of turkey and taters and yams and cranberry stuff (which I never personally liked) and dessert of course!!!

**KT** - Of course Merry likes the pregnant woman! I mean…Charlie. That's his name on the show. And the pregnant lady is Claire. That thing he did with the peanut butter was so cute! A little pathetic, but still so cute! And yeah, the torture scene was gruesome! But the make out scene was pretty hot. Even though Sawyer's a complete ass hole. -growls- Anyway, enough talking about Lost.  
The Morambar (FYI, morambar means 'dark doom'. I made the name up myself from putting Elvish words together! How clever am I?! Lol jk) is a beastly thing. Like an oliphaunt, I think I described it as. And it has those monstrous teeth and claws. -shudders- I'd hate to be in the army against that thing.  
LOL Cute play. Boromir is so sweet….-sighs-  
Now don't go staying up late, you won't get up good in the morning! That's what my mom used to tell me. But…school is done for me for the week due to Thanksgiving. I'm currently giving thanks for the holiday itself, and that there is no school. Oh yeah, I'm also giving thanks for having you as a reviewer!!

**Nessa, Ms. Unknown**

**Honey pot** - Thanks for complimenting my action stuff. I'm kind of insecure about that part, on account of it's my first time writing that genre.

**Artria** - Glad you liked the last chapter. There's some foreshadowing and mystery in this chapter as well. I can't wait until you read the next chapter…bah!! Bah? Anyway, I love your rambling. Don't ever change.

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - I scared you, huh? Good. Lol. One day you're going to check in your inbox and find a message from me and you'll open the attachment and BOOM! It'll be Will Turner and Capt. Jack, signed. You'll be so surprised. I wish I could see the look on your face. It'll come when you least expect it. ; )

-Austin B.


	23. A Fateful Moment

Chapter 23 - A Fateful Moment  
"Amarthel's Plan Exacted"

Many things happened in the short minutes that followed. Jocelyn and Arwen were firing arrows side by side from the roof. The Elf Princess was shooting downward over the edge of the wall when Jocelyn saw from the corner of her eye, an arrow come from a tree far back on the right side of the field. It flew noiselessly toward its target. Jocelyn looked down its intended path, and saw Arwen's unsuspecting and concentrated face. Jocelyn dropped her bow to push her friend out of the way as quick as her reflexes would allow.

But she was too slow. The arrow embedded itself in Arwen's shoulder, the head sticking out the other side of her. The wounded Elf's knees gave out, and Jocelyn resisted her fall, laying her gently on the stone rooftop. Her porcelain skin sallowed, and her mouth gaped in pain. Her wide eyes looked to her wound, then back to her friend's intense green eyes.

Jocelyn could do nothing. That was what hurt the most. She had no power to help her friend, only to call someone for her. So she did. She yelled for a healer with all her voice, and she spoke softly to Arwen, reassuring and supportive words. Down the line of archers, Jocelyn saw another fall, with an arrow in his throat.

From the stairwell opening, a white robed figure appeared, and looked to the fallen soldier, shaking his head down to someone below him. Then he spotted Arwen and Jocelyn, and he reached out his hand to them, motioning for her to bring the wounded Elf down to him.

Jocelyn stayed low to the ground, behind the wall, and drug Arwen to the stairwell, where she was entrusted to the steady hands of the healers. She followed them to the lobby of the palace, but stopped and watched them carry her out and to the infirmary. There was still more for her to do here. But she had lost her bow. Thankfully, she had a sword strapped to her waist. It would be no good on the roof, so she took a deep breath and headed for the courtyard door.

Nothing prepared her for the sight she was greeted with. A chaotic mass of moving, fighting things. Blood stained the very air she breathed. She pushed her way through the pairs engaged in their fights, and located some orcs to take down. In her mind, she envisioned Arwen the day before, fighting the first fifteen on the path in the woods. Before she knew it, three were dead, and she looked around for more. What she saw instead, was her husband.

His beautiful face was stained with dirt and blood, and his light blonde hair was a sandy brown color. The sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down off the tip of his nose and he grimaced as he fought. Despite the blood and gore, it was a strangely beautiful sight. His strength, and the way he moved, the bravery reflecting in his shining bright blue eyes.

A shriek brought Jocelyn's eyes from her husband's graceful figure to the sky, where a black figure flew over the battlefield. Unlike the others, though, it did not look down at the Elves for someone to kill and feed on. It flew straight over the palace. She was not let time to wonder on this, however. A shrinking feeling in the pit of her stomach brought her eyes back to where Legolas was fighting. But he was no longer there.

She pushed through the figures, slicing at the hostile ones, until she stood where her husband had but moments before. He was gone. She looked feverishly around, her heartbeat quickening. How could she have lost him? If she had only kept her eyes on him, maybe she would have been able to see an attack on him, and helped him. But he was gone now. Maybe he was on the ground somewhere, being trampled and kicked off into the trees where she could not find him.

A figure passing in front of the sun cast a shadow over her, and the chillness caused her to involuntarily turn her face to the sky. Not very far above the field, the Rauko who'd passed over the palace was flying back. Only now he had a passenger. She screamed and lashed out and kicked her legs. The white bandage on her foot thrashed wildly in the air, attempting to free herself.

The white bandage on her right foot. It was Leyna, Jocelyn realized it in an instant.

"NO!" She screamed from the field, as if the fear and anger in her voice would frighten the Rauko into releasing her sister. It didn't even seem to hear her. Jocelyn glanced around one more time, in hopes of finding Legolas, but it was in vain. Her head felt light, and her body felt heavy. She needed to be safe, if only for a few seconds. She needed to rest her trauma weary mind and plan out a course of action.

So, she pushed her way through the masses once again, quickly killing orcs that jumped in her way. When she finally made it to the palace lobby, she threw herself on the floor with a clatter. She breathed heavily, and uncontrolled sobs escaped her lips.

So many things had gone wrong in so short a time. Her beautiful protected world of love and security was very quickly falling apart. Arwen was poisoned, Legolas was missing, and worst of all, Leyna was taken by a demon, probably to Amarthel's camp, only God knows why and to have God knows what done to her. Jocelyn pressed her hot forehead against the cool marble floor and waited for the nausea to subside. Once it did, she sat cross legged, and got her priorities straight.

Arwen was in the hands of the healers. Legolas was lost in the chaos of the battlefield. But he was strong, a good warrior. he could take care of himself. There was nothing else she could do for him but to pray and hope. That left Leyna. If she could reach her sister before Amarthel did anything terribly gruesome to her, she was sure she could release her of his clutches and maybe even kill him in doing so. Yes, she could kill the source of all this evil. Then the spells he had on his mignons would fail, and the strength they felt with him behind them would be gone. They would surely surrender.

A surge of strength flowed in her. She had the power to end all this madness and save her city, and many lives as well. A plan blurred through her mind as she stood on wobbly legs to storm to the armory for more weapons. Only a sparse selection was left. She took two daggers and shoved them in her boots, and had the long sword she'd taken that morning.

As she stormed back out of the armory, ready to make her way around the palace and into the forest, she ran into someone very unlikely.

"Legolas!" She breathed, amazed, looking at his dirty face and wide blue eyes. "Thank God you're alright! I thought you might have been hurt or dead!" She said, pulling him to her.

"I am cut, I only fell. But I saw you on the battlefield. What were you doing out there?" He seethed.

"Defending my kingdom." She said defiantly, sticking her chin out.

"I specifically told you not to fight! You could have been killed!" He ranted, but she would not break.

"But I wasn't! And I have to go rescue my sister!"

"What?"

"A Rauko flew off with her to Amarthel's camp!"

"Oh, no…That was her?" He breathed, his heart sinking with fear.

"Yes. And I am going to get her back." She declared boldly.

"No Jocelyn. I will send soldiers to his camp after her."

"You need all the soldiers you can spare on this battlefield. I can fight this small battle on my own." She stated confidently.

"Then I will go." He tried his best to give every reason and resource he could, to keep her from going.

"Your soldiers need you here. Legolas, I can handle this. I fought fifteen orcs, and this is just one man." Jocelyn argued right back.

"This one man is very powerful."

"So am I."

Legolas sighed. When she had that determined look in her eye, there was not much he could do to stop her but to beg and plead. "Please, Jocelyn. Do not go. I have witnessed his power. He could kill you with a flip of his wrist. For my life, and our love, please do not go."

"For my family, and a sister's love, I must." Jocelyn said sadly, taking his dirty face in her hands to kiss him deeply.

"Be careful." He whispered back when she released his lips, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

"I will come home." She stated confidently, kissing him one more time before hurrying off out of the palace. She crept around the West end, and crept low past the twenty foot gap between the palace and the forest, which was riddled with only a sparse line of soldiers protecting the pathway. Once she was covered by trees, she jumped from behind one to the other, getting far enough away from the field so there would surely be no orcs.

-------

When Leyna had first felt the Rauko's cold hands on her, she could form no thoughts. The pure evil that emanated from the creature struck her dumb. But once it lifted her off the ground and started flying her over the palace roof and the battlefield, her voice was found. She screamed with everything she had, hoping against hope that some archer would hear and take down her kidnapper. Even the long fall that would come with it seemed better than being in such close proximity to the demon, and whatever fate it was flying her to.

But no such merciful rescue would come to pass. She kicked and screamed until the demon placed her gently on the ground in a clearing in the forest. There was a tent in front of her, and she spun around to see the Rauko cowering on the ground, shrieking softly and writhing away from her. But it was not her that it was afraid of. Behind her, Amarthel emerged from the tent. The thought of running came to her mind, but as soon as it did, Amarthel's strong hand landed on her shoulder.

She spun around to face him, but he would not let her back away. His white eyes locked with her frightened green ones. They were so searching, she felt so exposed, like he could see what she was thinking and it chilled her to the bone.

"Maedollen, Princess." (Welcome) He smirked, and pulled her inside the tent. Leyna was too numb with fright, or maybe it was some sedating spell his eyes and hands cast on her, to put up much of a fight as he tied her hands behind her around the pole that held up the tip of his tent. Amarthel stood before her, observing her head to toe with greedy eyes.

It gave her a chance to get a good look at him, as well. Aside from his black boots, breeches, tunic and cape that were a bit dirty and torn, he looked very well kept. His sandy brown hair was long and sleek, and his face was clean and glowing. He had good features; chiseled jaw line, dark, arched eyebrows, a good nose, and full, voluptuous, lips. But his hard, white eyes washed away any thought of considering the Elf a handsome one.

"My name is Amarthel. What is yours?" He asked in a low tone. She finally found her voice, though she did not answer his question. But asked one of her own.

"W-What do you want with me?" She stuttered, tightening her lips and hardening her eyes as best she could in her fright, and Amarthel laughed at her defiance.

"It is not polite to ignore your host's questions." He cocked his head and trailed a finger from her temple to her chin which scorched her skin, which seemed supersensitive in his presence. He repeated his question slower, deliberately. "What is your name?"

"Leyna Anessendi." She replied slowly, her wide eyes staring into his. He smiled and turned away. Leyna blinked quickly and shook her head.

"What do I want with you, lovely Princess Leyna? Why, I want what surely every Elf in your city wants…You on my arm. We will rule my empire together. All of Middle Earth will fall at your feet. Bow at your command. Think of the power, Princess." He talked exuberantly, animatedly, and turned back to her, taking her face in his hands. She hesitated, then jerked her head sharply away from his touch.

"Surely you do not think me some barbarian? I am simply…an ambitious Elf. Thranduil did me wrong and I am settling the score. And living my dreams at the same time." He forced her to look into his face. "And surely you do not find me as repulsive as you pretend. I can see it in you. Do you find me attractive, Princess? You would not be the first." Leyna watched as he ran his tongue tantalizingly over his lower lip in anticipation of her answer. There was something about them, his red lips, that made her uneasy, some fear, and at the same time, some desperate longing. She just closed her eyes and tilted her chin up and away from him boldly. He laughed and took her chin again, more forcefully.

"Do not lie, my Leyna. I can see right through you." Amarthel captured her eyes once again, and she could not look away, she could not fight back. He dug into the depths of her soul, searching, grasping for something. What, she did not know, else she may have hid it from him. But slowly, his eyes bored into her, spreading their coldness through her every vein, ebbing out the warmth that was her mirthful soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KT** - lol you're a writer at heart, it shows. That's an interesting premise for a cute, funny fanfic.  
Lost actually skipped a week. Last Wednesday there wasn't an episode. So you didn't actually miss one last week. Well, you may have missed it, as did I, but we didn't MISS it, if you know what I mean.  
Did my last reply tell you too much about that LOST episode that you hadn't watched yet? I'm really sorry if I gave anything away. I thought by the time I posted that, you'd have watched it. I always hate it when people tell me what happens when I haven't seen it yet. So I apologize profusely if I ruined it for you.  
Anyway, I am so glad Amarthel creeps everyone out as much as he creeps me out. I really developed a twisted character didn't I? I really didn't start out intending for him to be so…weird and gross. Like, he gets off on watching Jocelyn hack orcs to pieces and get covered in dirt and blood. Who does that, honestly?  
Will I kill someone, or won't I kill someone? Hm…that is the question. If there were any more daisies growing around my house, I'd pull off the petals to decide. But, maybe I'll just flip a coin for Legolas's life. Muahhhahahah!

**Artria** - I know, fan fiction had some problems, didn't they? I only got four reviews for this chapter! In like, six days! AH! I don't think it was fan fiction's fault, maybe the chapter just wasn't that good that people didn't want to review… : ( I'll just have to make the next ones better so they have no choice but to review and say, "Wow, that was so good, I just had to review and tell you!"  
-Rolls eyes- yeah right. Like that'd happen  
You are so good at predicting stories. Or maybe I'm just good at foreshadowing. Or maybe both, eh?  
LOL, oh but Amarthel would make pretty children with anyone. Pretty EVIL, too! He's actually a good looking Elf, that was how I envisioned him. Because not everyone who is evil looks that way. Looks can be deceiving, right?  
Oh come on, you don't think Elrond's hot? -purrs- He's SO fine. -gag- lol just kidding.  
Yes, I have seen Elf. It is great. Yes, I ate lots of turkey, and potatoes and salad and cheesecake. I wanted to die, I was so full. Totally blew my diet all to heck. But, that's what Thanksgiving's for I guess. We got lotsa snow here, too. Lots of people in my class have already slid off the road and hit light poles.  
I hate snow. It was pretty and I loved it the first day it came, but now, its slushy and makes me slide on the road when I go around corners. Scary. I want it to go away. I want winter to be over. I want spring and summer again. I'd even settle for autumn.

_Legolas:_ -walking along merrily, humming a tune. Almost steps in a pothole in the road, which surely would have broken his ankle, but Artria comes out of nowhere like a Linebacker and tackles him.-

_Artria:_ Legolas thank God you're alright! You would've gotten hurt and taken away and I wouldn't have been able to enjoy your hottness anymore!

_Legolas_: Thank you, milady, you have served Mirkwood and its Prince well. I shall award you with my hand in marriage.

_Artria:_ -hyperventilates- I'm…going…to…marry…you!?!?

_Legolas_: Aye. There is something about the way you tackled me off the path that stole my heart.

_Jocelyn:_ -ahem- Legolas, dear. May I have a word with you? -pulls him roughly by the arm- You HAVE a wife, dipshit!

_Legolas:_ -ponders the insult 'dipshit' for a moment- Ah, but Jocelyn, I love Artria!

_Jocelyn_: -narrows eyes at a scared looking Artria- Then she must die. -lunges at Artria and kills her. Legolas is distraught and in a fit of rage, kills Jocelyn. Then, seeing what he's done, kills himself- The End.

_AustinB_.: -twitch, twitch- I think it's time for me to sleep now. I forgot to take my medication today.

**Dee69 **- lol thanks for the insight. I love it when I get requests/suggestions from reviewers. You're like, the only one who gives me ideas, thanks a trillion! That's a good suggestion, too. It might make for a good extend of the story, though I'm not sure I have the time or dedication to write another part.

And last but certainly not least, many thanks to: **Nessa!**

-Austin B.


	24. A Hopless Cause

Chapter 24 - A Hopeless Cause  
"And A Daring Plan"

On the battlefields, the Elves were growing weary. All four Raukos rejoined the battle, and were fiercer and quicker to kill than ever. The archers on the roof were thinning, and the infirmary was flooded. The orcs were advancing quickly, and the line was precariously near to breaking. Legolas knew they would not last much longer at this rate. The aid from Rivendell was still days away. By the time they arrived, the battle would be long over.

Thranduil was in a bind. All his soldiers were either on the field fighting, dead, or in the infirmary with some crippling injury. His resources were exhausted. From amidst the fighting, he saw his son cast a pleading look at him. But what could he do? His mind thought, as best it could in its war driven, weary state, about his options. He could order his soldiers to fall back, evacuate the palace, which the orcs would surely overtake. He could stand strong and see how long his Elves could hold on. There was the slight chance that they could pull through and defeat this army.

It was about this time that something very important was happening. As soon as Jocelyn got well out of range of the battlefield, she broke into a run. The trail the orcs had trodden down to and from the field and camp was easy to follow. She had been running for a very long time when she began to hear voices ahead, and a dim light came into view through the trees. She crept around the back of the tent, as there were two smallish orcs by the front flap. Through the thin tent material, she heard her sister's voice.

"Why do you hold me like some prisoner? I am your guest, you should treat me as such." Leyna said teasingly. Jocelyn furrowed her brow. That did not sound like her sister at all. She was too sweet, too…playful for the situation. Jocelyn lay on her belly on the ground and lifted up the bottom of the tent so she could peer into the spacious area.

Leyna was tied with her back to the large pole in the center of the area. Amarthel was pacing around her. A cot was set in the corner behind Leyna, and a table and chairs were set in the other corner in front of her. Amarthel smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair, down her neck and across her shoulder, down her arm to her hands.

"How do I know you will not run once I untie you?" He asked with a smirk, leaning his lips up to her ear from behind. Jocelyn saw her sister's eyes sparkle with amusement as she smiled a crooked and playful smile. But there was a disgust and underlying hate beneath her façade that only a twin could read. Jocelyn silently welled up with pride for her sister. She was conning him. An 'atta girl!' at the tip of her tongue, she smiled in her mind, and watched on as Leyna exacted her plan.

"You will just have to take my word." Leyna answered Amarthel, as he kissed beneath her ear. She swallowed hard as his kisses traveled around her neck, under her chin, until they found her lips. Leyna breathed in a deep, ragged breath as the despised Elf took her lower lip gently in his teeth. He kissed her mouth, and a white noise resonated in Leyna's ears, as the sickening feeling of binding crept into the pit of her stomach. Amarthel was so close to her. He was inside her and all around her. His tongue danced seductively with hers, over which she seemed to have lost control. Before she slipped into darkness, she felt her body and all her emotions betray her, and she kissed him back.

Unfortunately, Jocelyn had missed this moment of the show in front of her. Had she watched for a few moments longer, she'd have seen her impending mistake. But, she snuck around to the front of the tent to creep behind one orc and slit his throat, stabbing the other before he could make a noise. She lowered him to the ground silently and burst into the tent, sure that her sister had engaged in a fight with her kidnapper already, and was ready to help her defeat him.

But instead, Amarthel was now in front of Leyna, running his hands along her face and in her hair, kissing her feverishly, intensely. Her sister's brows were stitched in some curiosity, as if she herself couldn't understand the spectacle in which she was taking part. Though it was painfully obvious that she did not object to the Elf's ministrations. In fact, she otherwise seemed to enjoy it!

Amarthel's intuition, which had been clouded by the woman under his lips, kicked in, and the proximity of an intruder became glaringly aware to him. He looked to Jocelyn, who stood with her mouth agape in the doorway. His confused expression mirrored her own.

"What is the meaning of this?" He boomed menacingly, drawing his sword from its sheath and standing in front of the real Princess of Mirkwood.

"Release my sister!" Jocelyn commanded, pointing her sword at him. But he just laughed.

"You think you can make demands of me?" He walked around to Leyna and placed the tip of his sword on her chest. "Who are you?"

"I am a warrior of Mirkwood, and I will kill you if you do not release my sister!" Jocelyn shouted, and Leyna looked at her. Her green eyes were devoid of any emotion, and Jocelyn furrowed her brow at this, not quite comprehending what it meant.

"My dear, I doubt you will take any action as long as I have your sister in my custody." Amarthel stated superiorly, confidently. Jocelyn swallowed hard. Amarthel's white eyes blazed as they stared into Jocelyn's.

"What is your name?"

"Jocelyn Merenfaer." She answered immediately, but blinked quickly and repositioned herself in a battle stance. Amarthel touched his blade to hers and a mischievous smile slid across his lips as he decided to entertain himself for a while. He engaged a swordfight, and they danced around the tent for a while. Clashing the metals of their swords, exchanging glances. Jocelyn was angry, but Amarthel was just amused. He knew he could kill her at any moment he wanted to.

Jocelyn fought her way over to her sister, and as she deflected one of his attacks, she sliced her sister's bonds.

"Leyna grab a sword, help me!" Jocelyn called and returned her attention to Amarthel, whom she thought would be delivering another attack. But he was smiling at her sister, who was smiling wickedly back at him. Jocelyn furrowed her brow and took the risk of glancing over her shoulder to her sister.

Leyna took a sword that was leaning against the table and watched it as she swung it around her. She paused to send a glare at her sister, then attacked. Jocelyn deflected as best she could in her confusion, when Amarthel decided to enter the imbalanced fight. Jocelyn clashed with her sister's sword, as well as Amarthel's, while putting together the eventsof the past few moments, and those that led up to it.

Amarthel's sword ripped through the cloth on her arm, and she felt the warm blood seeping into the material around it. With all the little energy she had left, Jocelyn attacked the evil Elf. She pushed his sword forcefully away, and he stumbled back into the table. Quickly, Jocelyn spoke to her sister.

"Leyna snap out of it! I'm your sister! He is the enemy!"

But Leyna justthrust her sword at her. So, Jocelyn, distressed and angry, really retaliated. She deflected Leyna's sword and swung madly with all her might, slashing her cheek. Amarthel struck from the side, and Jocelyn defended herself from him as Leyna clutched her face and looked at the blood on her hand. She seemed shocked for a moment, but then started wailing madly as if weeping over the body of a loved one and coughing, gasping for air as if she had been strangled. Jocelyn was stepping to help her when Amarthel struck from beside her, over the head with the hilt of his sword, and she swayed where she stood, and stumbled backward. She landed on her back on the ground, and blinked the spots from her vision. She saw Amarthel loom over her.

Amarthel knelt beside Jocelyn, his cold hands grasping her neck tightly. He lowered his lips near to hers, so close she could feel the warmth emanate from him, and then he paused. An underlying nausea churned in her stomach, and yet she did not move to defend herself. She felt again, with a supersensitive acuteness, the honey sweet breath of the vile man so near to her, on her lips. Amarthel leaned gently in closer, until his warm, moist lips barely touched her trembling ones. Then, he breathed in. Jocelyn felt a shock run through to every nerve in her body. Like being splashed with a bucket of ice water after just leaving the sauna. The life was draining from every corner of her body. This was not how it was supposed to end for her. Awakened by the shock of pain, a new resoluteness came to her mind. With every last ounce of strength she had, fueled by the sudden surge of courage and stubbornness, she pulled her knees to her chest and released them into Amarthel's groin.

He fell back from her and moaned, clutching himself and gasping for air. But suddenly, he sprang up and looked angrily down at her.

"I've had enough of you! Leyna, kill her!" Amarthel boomed, as Leyna had just regained herself and sidled up next to him. She pointed her sword at her sister's neck, and Jocelyn looked fearfully up at her. Leyna's eyes sparkled with some unidentifiable emotion. Was that zeal, excitement? She licked her lips before speaking back to Amarthel.

"I think I would rather not." Even as she was saying the words, she spun and drove her blade through his abdomen. His white eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. Leyna shoved the blade into him until it hit upon the hilt. Her lip curled back in a snarl as she glared closely into Amarthel's white eyes one last time. She took a step back with a satisfied, angry expression. Amarthel shut his mouth and swallowed hard. He grimaced and took the hilt, slowly drawing the metal from his body with a sickening gurgling sound. The sword fell with a dull clatter to the ground and he looked at his wound. The twins stood back, waiting to see what he would do next. He looked up at them for an instant, then turned tail and ran out the tent flap, into the dark night.

Part of Leyna wanted to go out after him and make sure he was dead. But, he had a large slice through his abdomen, she was pretty sure he wouldn't survive. She turned and helped her sister stand.

"Leyna what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was pretending to be under his spell, trying to get him to untie me so I could fight him. But he kissed me and I just went cold as ice." Leyna explained, containing a sob of horror.

"It doesn't matter. He'll probably die in the forest. Can you walk?" Jocelyn asked hurriedly.

"Yes, my ankle doesn't hurt that bad."

"Okay, the army needs as much help as they can get. Let's go." She commanded resiliently.

The twins, with their arms around each others' shoulders, leaned on one another and walked quickly back to the backyard battle.

They stood behind the chaos of the fighting, watching for a moment, gathering their strength and courage.

"You're sure you're okay to fight with that ankle?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes. For my city, I am." Leyna replied intensely, her sister's fervor seeping through their bond into her, as she stared at the carnage in front of her.

"So let's go." Jocelyn shrugged, as if going to war was no big thing at all. She and her sister gave one last look at each other before running out into the mass of moving, fighting beings. Every now and then, the twins would look up to the sky to see the Raukos diving down to helpless Elves on the field. Jocelyn assumed they would die with their sire, Amarthel but they kept on killing, and the orcs did not relent, either.

The soldiers who were wary enough in their exhausted and fighting concentrated state could realize how hopeless their fight was. The orcs were powerful, and had seemingly endless strength and skill. And the Raukos were killing machines. They dove down to kill an Elf, and flew back up to the sky to circle around once, picking out their prey, and they'd dive down again.

But still the soldiers fought. And many trials would pass before they'd be allowed to rest. Many relief's and miseries would fall upon them before it would be over.

* * *

**IsilAri** - Thanks tons! I love hearing that. Lol. I actually have written some original fiction and posted it on fiction press dot com under the alter ego screen name 'LiveStrong'. But my original fics are far less developed than my fanfics. Probably because I have such great fanfic reviewers! Don't worry, I will continue Family matters til the bitter end. Shutup your name is Jocelyn!? That is the coolest thing ever! Lol. 

**Ms. Unknown, Nessa**

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - -laughs nervously, pulling on collar- About that picture…I know I've promised it to you for like, a long time, but my computer isn't letting me attach things to my emails right now. Hope you understand. The moment I'm able, you'll get it.

**Artria** - lol you know just how to boost my confidence, Artria, darling. Snow did melt fast here, too, but then it snowed again today…blah. Hate it. Hope I don't get in a wreck tomorrow morning! My friends are fine and thank you for the hyperness you sent. Though they seriously doubted the merit of the word 'hyperness'.

_-Austin B. and Artria's Mother watch Artria sob on the carpet- Austin B. pushes glasses upon bridge of nose, taking notes on clipboard, in white jacket-_

_Austin B.: When did this crazy behavior begin, Mrs. Artria?_

_Artria's Mother: Oh, years ago, when she became obsessed with the Lord of the Rings nonsense._

_Austin B.: Ah, I see, I see. Another LOTR case. There have been many since the movies' release. Especially concerning the 'Legolas' character, played by Orlando Bloom. I just can't understand it. -shakes head sadly-_

_Artria's Mother: Oh, Austin, can't you do something to help her?_

_Austin B.: Fear not, Mrs. Artria, I know a remedy. -claps hands, a flurry of Elvish healers and Gandalf buzz around a stunned Artria--they leave, the scene the same as before, but for Artria's hair is mussed-_

_Artria's Mother: Who were they and what did that accomplish?_

_Austin B.: My team of magicians, and now Artria will not remember anything after she became crazy with LOTR. She will be just as she was before she developed the obsession._

_Artria's Mother: That's terrible!She won't remember anythingthat's happened in the past years!_

_Austin B.: -shrugs, holds out hand for payment-_

_Artria's Mother: -glowers at her-_

-Austin B.


	25. The End is Near

Chapter 25 - The End Is Near  
"Not What They Seem"

Thranduil knew the feel of battle. He'd fought many times before with these foul creatures. Though not in these particular circumstances. The sun was setting already, and he was weary from exertion and lack of proper food. He was getting sloppy. That was how he got the cut on his forearm. The orc's blade slashed him relatively deep, just below the elbow. It made him angry enough that the adrenaline pumped in him, and he killed the orc. But he knew he needed to rest. He just prayed his soldiers were not as weak as he.

So, he pushed past the fighting pairs between him and the palace, and he leaned up against the wall of the sanctuary. He shuffled his way to his room and began to pull off his armor. He went into the washroom and pushed the bloody tunic sleeve up to examine the wound. It was deep. He had just started to wipe the blood from around it when he heard a sound from his room. Warily curious, he stepped out of the washroom, expecting maybe a servant or a healer who'd seen him come up.

Instead, he saw Amarthel. He was breathing hard, with a leaf or two stuck in his dirty, disarrayed blonde hair. His clothing was tattered, and his tunic was ripped in the middle, with a large blood stain. The anger in his white eyes was clear, and he sneered.

"I have you, Thranduil. You are mine now. This is what I have dreamed of since the day you expelled me from your precious army." Amarthel said, holding up his sword and walking closer to the King. Thranduil looked around for his sword, but it was too far away. This was not good, he could tell already. He backed up, hearing the sounds of the battle from outside, and felt the breeze from his balcony behind him.

"There is nowhere for you to go, my King. You will have to face the past."

"I have faced the past, Amarthel. Every day I recall how you loved me, and I you. How you dined with my wife and I and joined us at dances in the palace. Do you remember those days, Amarthel? Do you remember how loyal a friend I was to you?"

"My memory of our love is clouded by your betrayal! It is time to accept your punishment, milord."

"Punishment? For what? For you not liking the way your life turned out? It is not my fault you have a terrible temper." Thranduil sneered back. Not his best idea yet, he'd soon come to realize, though he would not be sorry he said it. Amarthel charged, and Thranduil stepped aside and watched Amarthel stumble onto the balcony. He spun quickly, and Thranduil had to dodge his blade. Thranduil glanced down at the battle beneath them before having to spin away from Amarthel's attack once again.

"First you will watch as I kill your son. Then as I kill your wife. But I don't think I will kill you. I will hold you in the palace dungeon and whip you when I feel the need for satisfaction." Amarthel mused aloud. He held his sword in front of him with both hands, and Thranduil stood in a wrestling stance, ready to dodge any attack and maybe disarm his opponent if he had the chance.

"You will not win, Amarthel. Even if you kill me, my soldiers will not give up. They fight for loyalty and the love of their city. Not for some false spell or fear of their captain."

"You talk too confidently for a cornered Elf with no weapon. And none of your soldiers can kill me. I am too powerful. Your new daughter already tried." Amarthel pulled his tunic up to reveal a discolored, horizontal scar.

"Jocelyn, she faced you?" Thranduil breathed, exceptionally proud of his daughter's bravery.

"Jocelyn? No, she was the sister. Leyna." Amarthel corrected, still unaware of his mistake between the two. Thranduil smiled.

"You fool. Leyna is the Princess Jocelyn's sister. They are twins." Thranduil smirked, which only angered Amarthel even more. He hated to be wrong. His nostrils flared as a bull in a fight and he charged, but Thranduil dodged it and ended up inside the room again. He saw an opportunity as Amarthel was regaining his bearings, and ran for his sword. It was barely in his hand again and he turned only to be faced with Amarthel's sword coming to crash down upon him.

Fortunately, he got his sword up to block his foe's, and Amarthel backed up. He held his sword above his head, and his white eyes widened. The blade he held began to glow on its edges, and as he swung it at Thranduil, it left a white trail in the air. Thranduil's steel touched the glowing metal, and sparks flew. The King, momentarily blinded, swung madly. But Amarthel had cunning strategy. He cut the King's wrist, causing him to drop his sword, and Amarthel pointed his glowing tip to the cornered Elf's neck. Thranduil was backed against a wall, and he knew this was the end.

It would have been, too. Had it not been for the door opening at that very moment. Thranduil blinked a few times to regain his vision and see his son standing there, observing the situation. He had seen his father and Amarthel on the balcony, and ran to his aid. Legolas had his sword ready, and he glared venomously at the evil Elf threatening his father.

"How perfectly beautiful. Your son came up to save me the trouble of finding him to kill him." Amarthel said, and immediately attacked Legolas. But Legolas was very quick and the anger and adrenaline in his veins helped him react swiftly and strike forcefully. To defeat him, Amarthel resorted to using his powers. His sword, which had dimmed, glowed a brighter white than ever, and Legolas narrowed his eyes.

Amarthel took the opportunity to slice Legolas's cheek, his arms, and across his chest. Legolas jumped back each time, and he tripped over his father's armor on the floor. Thranduil had picked up his sword and charged at Amarthel as his back was turned. But Amarthel had a sight and feel for things, and he spun to deflect Thranduil before turning back to kick Legolas's sword from his hand. He stood over the Prince and pointed his sword down, looking to Thranduil.

The blood from the cut on Legolas's face ran down his cheek onto his hair, staining the beautiful blondeness. Thranduil's mouth fell open. This was his dream. When he saw Amarthel drive his sword through the unfortunate Elf. It was his son.

"Part one. Kill the son." Amarthel said with a smile before he grimaced in anticipation and raised his sword a bit higher to drive it down toward his prey. But Legolas was not one to give up so easy. As he saw the blade coming toward him, and heard his father's simultaneous cry, he pulled at Amarthel's ankle, causing him to fall backward. He released the hilt of the sword, and gravity did the rest. The blade continued its path perfectly straight downward, catching Legolas just off center of his stomach. Amarthel scrambled back to his feet and pulled his sword from the Prince's body.

Legolas's mouth gaped in pain, but he would not cry out. Amarthel looked down at him and licked his lips with a half angry half satisfied expression. He looked back to Thranduil, who was torn between anger and alarm for a moment. Anger swiftly overtook him, and he charged at Amarthel.

Even the powerful Elf was no match for a father whose child has been threatened. He struck blow after blow, and Amarthel could no longer defend all his bases. Thranduil sliced the evil Elf's arm deeply, and he dropped his sword. He wound up, pulling his sword back, and swung, as a batter swings his bat, catching Amarthel across his neck. The blood sprayed beside them on the wall, and Amarthel crumpled to the floor, dead. Thranduil breathed heavily for a moment, looking very much like a bull who's just defeated the matador.

Then, he turned his attention to his son. His sword clattered to the floor, and he dropped to his knees at his son's side. He took the Prince's head onto his lap, and stroked his hair. Legolas's eyes stared up into space, and he clutched his pierced abdomen. His breathing was choppy, and Thranduil did not know what to do. He cried for help, his speech soft and breathless from sobs and fear at first. Finally, he found his voice, and his distressed voice rang loudly as he called for a servant. A healer, anyone.

"Help! Someone help!" Though all the servants were either helping in the infirmary or locked in their own rooms for safety, he had to try. Thranduil looked down into his son's blue eyes, which began to roll back in his head. His worst fears were coming true. Thranduil knew his son would be doomed to death when he had married a mortal, but this was not the time nor place for it. Thoughts of things he wanted to say to his son, but would not get the chance blurred through his mind. The city would be heartbroken. Edeline and Jocelyn would not take it well at all, he knew.

"No, Legolas. Stay with me, son. Please. Legolas, please." Thranduil begged, uncharacteristic tears burning under his eyelids. From somewhere deep within him, a desperate plea was heard. "It's too soon." He whispered urgently, suppressing a sob. "I can't lose you yet. I'm not ready. I'm not ready!" He pressed his forehead down to his son's, and the tears fell down onto the Prince's skin. Legolas blinked rapidy.

"Ada…" Legolas coughed. "I assure y-you…I am not-t quite read…y…eith…er." He stuttered with choppy breaths, and Thranduil laughed uneasily through his tears. He smiled, a new wave of hope flooding him, his agonized tears turning to tears of joy.

"Don't speak. I will get someone to help." Thranduil reassured him, smiling down into his son's pained yet fully alive blue eyes. Sounds from outside made Thranduil looked toward his balcony. The Elves below were shouting battle cries louder and fiercer.

"The Raukos are dead! Do not break! Fight! Charge!" The soldiers cried.

Leyna and Jocelyn had paused their onslaught to turn their eyes to the sky. An uncharacteristically painful shriek came from four different places in the sky as the Raukos fell precariously down to the earth below. The area around them was immediately cleared as Elves and orcs alike scattered away from the demons. They writhed on the ground and shrieked ear splitting cries. Their white skin turned to fog and began curling away from their bodies. Their black stringy hair and tattered robes slowly turned to dust, and were picked up in the breeze, strewn in the wind, leaving black, smoking grass.

A pause fell over the field for a moment. Until the event sunk in. The Elves roared and attacked, stronger than ever. This small victory renewed their vigor. Leyna and Jocelyn realized Amarthel must finally be dead, and they charged at the bewildered orcs. The foul creatures did not feel strong and fearless anymore. Their master was dead. The Elves would not relent their onslaught, and the orcs were forced to keep fighting. Though they were not nearly as strong and powerful, they still outnumbered the Elves from their victories the day before.

There was one large orc calling out orders to the troops, which were now seemingly his. He had taken control and position of their Commander. His confidence kept the orcs strong, and it soon became evident that the Raukos's absence and Amarthel's death would not be enough to seal the Elves' victory. They fought bravely, clinging to a sliver of hope that kept their courage and morale high until the not so distant end arrived, in whosever favor fate may see fit.

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated in like, forever! Maybe it's because I got 4 REVIEWS! I was waiting for some more, but I'm not one to hold my chapters hostage for reviews, so here it is, in time for Christmas. It's my gift to you. I still love you all, even if you didn't review. So have a safe, Merry Christmas, and I hope Santa brings you everything you asked for!

In the words of Seth Cohen, Merry Chrismukkah! Jesus and Moses, they both had beards...

**Araminta Ditch** - Aw, I really liked that story of yours! But I'll be sure to check out your new one! Thanks for the review!

**Mika Saito** - I know, it's been 25 chapters, now. Crazy huh? It was weird, I stopped receiving review alerts for a while, but then they picked back up again. Chalk it up to bugs at ff.n. Glad you checked in!

**Artria** - I think your original words are wonderful. You're going to be a bartender? You should be a writer. : ) The snow came in buckets here. We had an outright blizzard. Hate it. I hate snow, hate the cold, I hate winter so much I can't stress it enough. That's what I get for living in this icebox of a town. The bears in my vehicle are A-OK. A little cold, maybe, but still in one piece. I haven't been involved in any accidents. A fishtail or two here and there, and I got stuck in my boyfriend's driveway, but it's all good. All's well that ends well.  
Happy belated birthday! The big 1-7, huh? Awesome. Hope your friends got you good, in whatever they were planning! Ha! :D lmao cute play!

**Orlando's Hot Chick, Ms. Unknown**

**-**Austin B.


	26. The Third Dawn

Chapter 26 - The Third Dawn  
"Amarthel's War Ends"

Calenmir fought with renewed vigor through the night. Though he was no warrior, even he admitted he didn't do all that bad. It seemed to take him longer to fell an orc than it took for others, but at least he got the job done. When the sun was rising on the third day of Amarthel's war, he spun quickly to end an orc and thought he saw one of his daughters' dirty grimaced face through the crowd, fighting amongst the soldiers. But, he just shook his head, blaming it on lack of sleep, and continued fighting.

Thranduil was back on the battle field as well. His army needed as many friendly swords on their side as they could get. After personally seeing that his son was in good hands, and set his mind to the task at hand. Orc after orc were destroyed by his sword, but it just seemed to be replaced by another. It began to seem useless. Hopeless. He saw how the orcs, when cornered, became just as vicious as if Amarthel still backed them, making them feel invincible.

Though Thranduil had told his son that everything would be fine, he truthfully did not believe he would live another day through this chaos. His soldier's faces blurred before him, and he was kept standing only by the thought of seeing his wife and his son well again, and protecting his city, which was his life and blood, even if the cause was in vain.

In the dawn's light, Anna's eyes glinted determination. She was so concentrated on organizing the wounded, getting them places to lie comfortably. They just kept pouring in. One after another, the flow never ceased. But she would not give up. In the back of her mind, it was pointless, but she concentrated and shut that voice out. She comforted soldiers and updated the healers on who needed attention the most.

She still held her breath at every bloody face she saw come through the door, hoping it would not be Calenmir's. One fear already came true. Legolas was carried in by his father and another servant. Though she did not get to see him much. She just watched him carried in, and a while later, Thranduil went out again. She knew she didn't have to worry much, though. The Prince got treatment immediately, and the healers would do anything they had to do to save him.

Leyna and Jocelyn helped each other fight during the long night and that morning. They were a duo, a team. They worked with one another and leaned on each other when they needed to. Jocelyn didn't take the time out to look for Legolas anymore. For two reasons. She didn't want to take her mind off the task at hand: fighting. And she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to find him. Terrified that she would realize he was dead, and she would surely not be able to fight anymore. She would lie down in the field and either die of heartbreak or wait for some orc to kill her.

Leyna, however, glanced up at the roof after every orc she killed. And Tyron's figure was always there. His bow up and his face concentrated, firing arrows at the orcs below. Once, she was concerned to see an archer beside him shot with a black arrow and tumble over the wall onto the field below. The row of Elves on the roof was gradually thinning.

Everyone involved in the war, though, was thinking one same thought simultaneously on that third morning. That it was hopeless. The Elves were dying. Those alive were exhausted. The orcs were not stopping.

But their hope was to be restored.

Elrond heard it first. He pushed his blood matted hair behind his ear and listened closely. Hoofbeats? And were those war cries? Thranduil heard it next. He recognized it immediately. Men on horses poured around the palace into the backyard, swinging swords and hacking orcs to pieces. There must have been two hundred of them at least. They shouted and fought, and the Elves were renewed once again. This time they knew their victory was near.

Leyna pulled her sword from the orc's body on the field and looked up to see the last of the men pouring onto the field. And in the still green grass on the East end of the palace, Gandalf sat on his white horse. The rising sun shone on him, and it was like a vision. The mere sight of him warmed her cold, worn body with hope and pride.

"Gandalf." She whispered, then threw her head back and shouted, "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" The Elves took up the cry, and fear was struck into the orcs' core. Gandalf held his staff aloft and charged into the battle.

Jocelyn was so happy. It may have seemed strange, in the midst of killing and war, for her to be happy. But she knew the end was near. She had made it through a war. She heard her sister's voice, in a very Mel Gibson, Braveheart sort of way, calling Mithrandir's name. Jocelyn gasped and saw Gandalf strike down several orcs at a time with a blast of white light from his staff. Jocelyn cried out a 'yahoo' and happily beheaded a frightened orc in front of her.

Inside the hour, all the orcs were either dead, or had managed to escape into the woods never to bother the Elves again. When the last live orc had vanished from the field, the remaining soldiers paused in silence. Elves and men, Kings and wizards, looked to each other and cried out for their victory. Thranduil met the captain of the men who'd rode to their rescue.

"With all my heart I thank you, Captain Eoland. You must stay with us a while, so we may show our gratitude." The Captain of Rohan dipped his head.

"Gandalf rode to us in great urgency many days ago. Such was his fervor that Theoden King sent his best and fastest troop to your aid. We did not rest on the journey here for fear we would be too late, and after fighting, my men will be weary. I accept your offer, King Thranduil, with a happy heart." Eoland answered politely, and Thranduil called over the field the end of the war, and for his soldiers to go home and rest, for in three days' time a feast would be held for the brave Mirkwood soldiers, the Riders of the Mark and celebrating the end of the war.

Jocelyn nearly fainted when Thranduil told her Legolas was in the healing house. Leyna was by her side, and held her up. Thranduil summarized the tale of his wounding, with many tears, since Jocelyn felt it was her fault Amarthel was alive to hurt him. Thranduil accompanied her to see him, and Leyna parted ways with them. She needed to find her husband. Since she was in the palace, she went to her parent's room first, to see if her father had made it out alright. But he was not there. Leyna's heart pounded, and she tried her hardest not to assume the worst. So, she went home to seek comfort.

Surprising, how just hours ago, the city streets had been so deserted. Now, the elleths and elflings had come out of their homes and were being reunited with their husbands and fathers on the path. Leyna smiled as she weaved through them, and said a silent prayer as she witnessed the families left standing alone and broken. Slowly, she pushed open the door to her home, and stood for a moment on the porch. She took a step inside and looked around the dismal home. The shades were closed, and cast a gray light on all. Slowly, she crept through the house, her heart pounding, praying to find her husband there. The silence of the house was deafening, and she feared to break it. As she entered the bedroom, she found her sleeping husband curled up on their bed. She leant her head against the doorframe and smiled.

When he had staggered home, he fell asleep in midair as he flopped himself onto the bed. Leyna crawled up beside him and kissed under his jaw line. Wrapping her arm around him, she quickly fell asleep as well. She hadn't let herself be weary until she knew her husband was safe. Only now did she realize how exhausted she was.

Calenmir had immediately gone to the infirmary to see Anna. It took her a moment to realize who he was. She was fatigued, and his dirty hair hung over his face. But, she knew his eyes that still glinted so green, and threw herself into his arms. Through the many Elves who were allowed to come in to see their wounded loved ones, Calenmir and Anna made their way over to Legolas's bed, where Jocelyn and Thranduil knelt on either side. Jocelyn hugged her father fiercely, and kissed her mother, but spoke no words.

"The wound was dire, but he is strong, and is doing well." The nearby healer informed them.

The remaining soldiers slept most of that day. But there was no rest for the healers. They mended and bandaged until there was nothing more they could do for their many patients. Anna and Calenmir stopped by Leyna's home, to find their daughter and her husband sleeping soundly, and returned to their palace room. Thranduil insisted Jocelyn go back to get some sleep, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway. I'd rather stay here." Thranduil embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Loyal one, you love him so much it concerns me. You do not think enough of yourself." Were his parting words. Jocelyn just smiled. Servants brought food to the families of the patients, but Jocelyn ate little. When the chaos of morning and afternoon subsided, Jocelyn looked across the room and saw Elrond's sleek black hair and clean clothed form bending over a cot. It must be Arwen. So, Jocelyn weaved through the few families of the wounded still in the house. She placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder, and he turned to see her.

Though there were no tears on his face, his eyes were wet and shiny. He breathed her name and they embraced. Jocelyn leaned over Arwen and stroked her face. She had good color again, and her skin was warm. That was a good sign. Jocelyn's saw her world slowly coming back together again.

Maybe everything would be alright after all.

* * *

A/N…I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress, and grow brave from reflection. -Thomas Paine 

Happy New Year to you all!

**Dee69, Ms. Unknown, TPfan333** - Thanks to all you's!

**Artria **- Our snow is melting finally. Thank Dear Sweet Jesus. The Elf army defeated the orcs with the strength you sent them. They thank you for that. And for the perfume. Made it much more pleasant.  
And yeah, deep down, Thranduil's a softie. When it comes to his son.  
I alsolove it when people make a big deal out of my birthday. Its fun.

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - Jocelyn resents the fact that you called Legolas your husband.

**KT** - lol Sam sure showed that Merry and Pip. In the Elf soldiers' defense, these orcs are backed by Amarthel's spells, which strengthened them.

**Nessa** - yep, so that's the update. Yeah.

-Austin B.


	27. Feast

Chapter 27 - Feast

Diary of Leyna Anessendi:

I found it hard to sleep tonight. When I do manage to let my eyelids fall, a terrible white noise seems all around me, until I open my eyes again. I could not, for the longest while, determine the cause of this sudden and terrible agony. Then I realized I had heard the white noise that night in Amarthel's tent. I was touched by evil. When he kissed me, such was the wickedness of his soul that it was transferred inside of me. I can still feel some of him in me, and it will be a while before it dissipates. Until then, I must be patient. Every moment with Tyron takes a small piece of the darkness from weighing on my soul. Soon I will be free of it. And then I can truly be happy in this wonderful life.

-------

Legolas woke up when Thranduil came back with Edeline the next morning. Jocelyn kissed him and reveled in the sound of his voice as he spoke her name in a whisper, which was all he could muster at the moment. His wound was healing well, and the healers told Jocelyn happily that her love as she stayed with him all night, helped him heal quickly. Leyna and Tyron made sure to stop by to see him. Thranduil kissed his son once more before leaving to tend to instructions for the feast and post-war forest security. Anna and Calenmir showed up shortly after. As the honorable Prince held Anna in his arms, silent tears rolled down his face.

"My family." He whispered when Jocelyn asked him why he wept, with the most solemn look on his face, but a twinkle in his eye and a weak smile. She laughed and kissed him, as he beckoned for the rest of them to come closer and be near him. He shook Calenmir's hand and congratulated him on his bravery in the war, for Jocelyn had told him her father fought.

Arwen woke up that night. Elrond had just left her to answer Thranduil's call for council and advice. Legolas had talked Jocelyn into going back to the palace for a bath and nap, if and only if he agreed to stay in bed and rest for another day. Anna and Calenmir were having dinner with Leyna and Tyron at their home. Edeline was gone to help prepare the feast. She was alone.

The Elf Princess gasped as she opened her eyes. She could not move her body, only her eyes moved quickly from side to side, trying to determine her whereabouts.

She was so terrified before realizing she must be in the infirmary. The place, though riddled with sad memories and death, it was somehow comforting. Candles were lit everywhere, casting an eretheal glow on the faces of the many wounded Elves that lay around her, and their families asleep near their cots. The soft, subtle smell of king's foil, incense and other spices and herbs hung heavily in the air. To comfort her further, there was a sense of brotherhood, bonding that Elves and humans feels as a race after they've been attacked and come together to defend what they all love.

The war must be over, if the Elves ventured from their homes. The thought made her smile. The war was over. But immediately, her thoughts turned to her comrades. Jocelyn, Legolas? Did they make it through alright? She tried to sit up to find them, but the pain shot from her shoulder into every nerve in her body. So, she tried to keep her mind off the subject and sleep so she'd be well enough soon to find her friends.

She was awake when Jocelyn and Leyna visited her the next morning. Of course, all parties were overjoyed to see the other well. Jocelyn filled Arwen in on the events she had been too unconscious to know about. Pride swelled in the Lady Elf's heart for her friend, and the smile would not come off her face, as much as she tried to make it.

"You did well." Arwen said. She'd have like to have said it without the goofy grin, but her lips would not cooperate.

The feast was to be held the next evening, and the servants in the kitchen were already making the necessary preparations, with Queen Edeline as their chief. The city was still being put back together, as there had been great loss of life. But those blessed with seeing the sun rise over resilient Mirkwood were all the happier for knowing what hell they had gone through and come out alive.

The family took it easy that day. They were together a lot, in Leyna and Tyron's home. Legolas stopped in for a while, but was tore away to tend with Princely duties. Even Jocelyn had to leave for a while to make some Princess's decisions and help her royal family with organizing things. But Anna, Calenmir, Leyna and Tyron sat around, ate and talked. When all of them were together at once, with Legolas and Jocelyn, they laughed. Amidst her laughter, and without warning, Anna's chin trembled and she started to sob quietly.

"My family." She wavered. "We must be blessed. There are so many people I care about, and every one of them made it through that terrible ordeal okay. Everyone fought except for me." She laughed.

"No, momma. You fought too. In your own way, and things may have turned out differently if you hadn't stayed strong. You served my city well, and as Princess, on behalf of all Elves of Mirkwood, I thank you." Jocelyn said with mock propriety, and touched an imaginary sword to her mother's shoulders.

-------

Jocelyn wore a dark forest green gown that matched her eyes, to the feast. It had a deep V neckline, and a matching V low around her waist in black velvet. Its sleeves were long, covering her hands, and draped nearly to the ground. Legolas had told her it would be a very special evening. Honoring the soldiers and Riders, and celebrating their victory. Jocelyn was happy to be celebrating. The pall of death had fallen over her beautiful city, and she hoped a feast may lift the Elves' spirits. It sure would lift hers. For though the joy of her family's safety glittered on the surface, a deep wound in her soul for her fallen comrades was in dire need of consoling in a way only a mass celebration could do.

Leyna wore a dark purple gown, three quarter length sleeves with a thick cuff. And the collar was high in the same way. Her hair was swooped up and pinned in the back. The dark color of the dress made her green eyes stand out even more than normal. She held hands with her husband as she took her place at a reserved seat near the front next to her mother and father. Thranduil sat at the middle of the long table at the head of the room. His Queen on his left, and his son on his right. Jocelyn sat next to Legolas, and Arwen sat next to her. Lord Elrond was next to his daughter. Captain Eoland also sat next to Queen Edeline. His men were reserved seats near the front as well. When the food was served, Thranduil stood to make a toast.

"Tonight we celebrate Mirkwood's victory! Let us eat and drink and be merry, but first, take a moment of silence to remember those who gave their lives defending this, our city." Thranduil bowed his head, and all in the room followed suit. "After dinner, we shall honor our most courageous warriors, and then we will celebrate!" He held his glass high, and the Elves and men cheered and drank their wine.

Roast pig, chicken, turkeys, stag, you name it, the servants carried it out on a large silver platter. Jocelyn laughed with her husband and Arwen, and ate her fill. When it seemed the hall began to slow, the servants cleared away the food. Thranduil stood again.

"My Elves fought bravely for their city, and many deserve special recognition." Thranduil called a few soldiers up, and placed a circlet of leaves--eternally green, touched by some Woodland Realm spell--upon their brow. He laid a hand on their shoulders, and thanked them for their courage when their Elves needed them most.

For the next name to be called, Thranduil smiled. "Leyna Anessendi."

Jocelyn's heart stopped. Leyna looked around, as if to be sure she heard right. Tyron beamed at her and pushed her forward. But when Leyna stood in front of Thranduil, he called another name. It was Arwen's. She grinned and kissed her father before standing next to Leyna. Jocelyn's heart was nearly bursting with pride, but he called yet another name.

She was so touched by her sister and friend's honor that she didn't hear the name. But when no one stepped forward, she craned her neck around the room to search for the next to be honored. Legolas elbowed her, and she looked to him curiously. Thranduil looked down at her softly, and her eyes widened.

"Jocelyn Merenfaer." He repeated. So, she stood and numbly walked around the table to stand in front of him, next to Arwen.

"These Three Warriors fought the very first battle of the war, and it was not their last. They fought bravely with the soldiers until wounded or there were no orcs left to slay. Without them, the fate of the city would have been lost."

One by one, the women bowed their heads so he could place on a specially crafted circlet of mithril leaves, and Jocelyn's eyes filled with tears. Thranduil kissed their cheeks, and they departed to their seats amidst applause and cheers. Leyna's family touched her and kissed her and hugged her excitedly.

Thranduil said something else, but the Three Warriors couldn't hear him. Elrond had a hand on his daughter's face, smiling proudly at her as she admired her circlet. Music started playing, and the King seated himself again. Many pairs of Elves started to dance, and Jocelyn noticed Legolas was talking to her.

"Jocelyn, say something!" He begged happily.

"Wow." She said dazedly, and he laughed. "I can't believe it!" She smiled, beginning to regain her senses. She fingered the cool, light metal upon her brow.

"I am so proud of you." Legolas whispered, and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her forcefully to him for a deep kiss. Jocelyn insisted they dance for a while, and Legolas complied, with much grumbling. The twins danced together once, and got to admire each other's prizes.

When the night grew late, Jocelyn and Legolas meandered slowly down the hall with her parents. They had said goodnight to Leyna and Tyron a while ago. Before Anna and Calenmir could part ways with them, they heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. It was Elrond.

"Lord Elrond." Jocelyn smiled in greeting. "Where's Arwen?"

"She was very tired. Her wound may not be quite healed yet. But I'm glad I caught you. I did not want to do this in front of the Hall, but I am glad your family is here." He began, and Jocelyn looked at him curiously. "Jocelyn, you are remarkable. You saved my daughter's life twice. She told you I would not soon forget. There is no honor I can think of that would fit how highly I hold you. I can only do this: anything you want, any gift your heart desires, I will grant you." He took her hand in his own as Jocelyn furrowed her brow, taking in the information and thinking.

"Elrond, really, that is not necessary." She began, but he interrupted.

"No, it is. I need to do this. I need to give you something in return. You saved my whole world."

Jocelyn's family looked on in interest as she thought. What could she possibly want? She had everything her heart had ever desired. Her family was together and well, she had her husband whom she loved more than life itself.

"If you need time to think and discuss this…" He began, but a thought had come to her suddenly, and she didn't have to think twice. She smiled, and Elrond knew she had made a decision.

"Lord Elrond, there is one thing I desire. It would make me happier than anything else I can imagine in this world or any other." She paused with the words on her tongue, in awe at the thought that would give her so much joy when she released it into the air for all to hear. She knew, of course, how the suspense was killing all those present before revealing her innermost desire. But she paused a moment more, and thanked God or Valar, or whatever higher power was governing this beautiful chain of reactions that was her life, for the sequence of events that had taken place in the past and led up to this point. For, with her friend Elrond's help in granting her this wish, her life would be more complete than she ever imagined it could possibly be.

* * *

Oh the suspense!  
Sorry my update is delayed. This is the first time I've turned my computer on in like, three days.  
Isn't it terrible about the tsunami? Mother nature can be a bitch. But my school has been raising money to send, so I feel like I'm helping a little. I encourage everyone to do the same. It gives you a warm fuzzy feeling, to know that you did good for another person.  
Thank you reviewers. Don't really have time to write something to all, but you all know I love you, that goes without saying.

**Miszy-Anne** - Thanks so much, I really love hearing from new reviewers when the story is so far along.

**Orlando's Hot Chick, Christian Bregorider (new reviewer!!), Ms. Unknown, Artria, Nessa**

-Austin B.


	28. Deluxe

Chapter 28 - Deluxe  
"The Cowboy In Me"

"Lord Elrond, there is one thing I desire. It would make me happier than anything else I can imagine." She paused for effect, knowing full well how the suspense was killing all those present before revealing her innermost desire.

"Immortality." She smiled and looked to Anna. "For my mother." Jocelyn said, with a satisfied grin. Elrond beamed. His eyes sparkled with something unidentifiable. Anna's mouth gaped, and Calenmir's eyes widened. Their daughter had just committed the most selfless act in the history of Middle Earth. If Lord Elrond could in fact give immortality, she could have easily asked it for herself. They all knew how difficult it was for her and Legolas to come to terms with what their relationship might mean.

But Jocelyn knew it was just as difficult for her parents. To see her parents happy for all eternity would give her such satisfaction that she might just live a few years longer to see them so happy.

Legolas nearly wept with pride. She was…there was no word he could think of to describe it. A blur of emotions too strong and too varied to be explained rushed through him. He loved her so much, it seemed as if the fact had just dawned upon him. His very soul ached with the deepest love he could feel.

"Princess Jocelyn, a nobler request has never been made. Though it is beyond even my power to give humans immortal life, with the Elves magic I can slow her aging, and prolong her life many years past the mortal lifetime. Anna, this gift is yours, should you choose to accept it.." He smiled at Anna, whose expression was, surprisingly, painful. Everyone turned their attention to Anna, who grabbed Jocelyn's arm and pulled her off to the side, whispering harshly to her.

"Jocelyn! What are you doing?"

"Mom, you deserve this. It's my gift to you."

"No, Jo, I don't deserve it. You deserve it much more. You need this more than me." Anna said stubbornly, her eyes wide, though tears brimmed in them. Jocelyn took her mother into her arms and spoke soothingly to her.

"You have been there for me my whole life, mom. You've loved me no matter what I did. My happiness doesn't matter when I have the chance to repay you for everything you've done for me." She cooed, and Anna's body ceased shaking with the sobs that had begun to rack her body. She looked up into her daughter's eyes.

"How did I raise such an exceptional woman?"

"I learned from example."

Anna shook her head, but Jocelyn pulled her over to Elrond.

"No decisions have to be made tonight." He began.

"I don't need any more time. I accept it. Lord help me, I accept it." Anna said, taking Calenmir's hand.

Elrond beamed at Jocelyn, a mysterious sparkle beneath his eyes.

"Jocelyn Merenfaer, your respectful and selfless request fills me with such joy to think such a being exists. I don't want Middle Earth to lose such a soul. Since you are Peredhil, I do have the power to grant you immortality, should you so choose." Jocelyn's mouth dropped, and she immediately began bouncing off the ground, though she made no sound for a moment. Finally she laughed and kissed Legolas, jumping into his arms. He blinked a few times before the words sank in, and he kissed her back, spinning her around. Anna and Calenmir held each other, watching with smiles their daughter's happiness.

"Yes, yes I so choose! Yes immortality!" She burst, joyful tears stinging her eyes. Elrond beamed.

"I have never met a family more deserving of lifetimes of happiness. But it is late now, and no more will I discuss it tonight." He concluded. "Elei vaer. Abarad." (Sleep well, until tomorrow.) Jocelyn couldn't control herself any longer, she threw her arms around him, much to his initial and obvious surprise.

"Elrond, you have no idea what you just did for me and my family. I'll never forget this."

"So we are even now?" He smirked, and she nodded fervently. Anna stepped up to Elrond as Jocelyn returned to hold her husband and look on.

"My Lord…" She began, but shook her head and laughed. "There are no words! No words!" Her chin trembled again, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead and her cheeks.

"No words are needed. I know." He dipped his head in a nod of understanding to Calenmir's appreciation and gratitude, and exchanged a look with Legolas, placing their hands on each others' shoulders, before walking off down the hallway.

The family looked in toward each other and sighed. Then, they chattered excitedly for a while in Jocelyn and Legolas's room before Anna and Calenmir retired. Legolas lay down in bed, and Jocelyn sat beside him. She smiled, looking off at nothing, then looked down at her husband.

"I love you." She stated.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Did you wish I asked immortality for me?"

"No.I loved you even more because you didn't. You're the strongest person I know."

"I wouldn't be half as strong alone." She said meaningfully, then pondered a moment. "I wonder how Leyna's going to react." Jocelyn laughed, thinking of the chaos. It turned out she was wrong. It wasn't chaos when her sister found out. It was pandemonium. Very early the next morning, Jocelyn let Legolas sleep, and snuck over to her sister's cottage. She had to knock very loudly quite a lot of times before a very sleepy looking Tyron answered the door.

"Honestly Jocelyn, what is so important? It's very early you know." She just giggled and slipped inside. He sighed and closed the door, following her as she ran into the bedroom, jumping on top of her sister.

"Leyna, Leyna you missed it! You'll never guess!" She giggled, and Leyna grumbled in a very annoyed way, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Go away and come back at a decent hour. Then you can tell me whatever is so important." She mumbled.

"Fine, I guess my immortality will have to wait." She sighed, and slid off the bed.

"What?" Tyron immediately asked from the doorway. Leyna slowly pulled the blanket from her head.

"What?" She whispered, a smile slowly seeping its way onto her lips.

"Elrond gave me a gift of whatever I wanted, because I had saved Arwen's life. I asked for immortality for Nana, and he gave her long life, and was so touched that he gave me immortality, since I'm Peredhil!" She squealed, jumping back on the bed. Leyna grabbed her sister's arms and bounced up and down. A delightful panic and bedlam ensued, Leyna's shriek became so high and erratic itreminded Jocelyn of Jack's howler monkey shreik on Will&Grace.

When Jocelyn was finally allowed to leave, she was feeling very complete. She would be able to see her sister every day if she wanted.

That afternoon, the aid from Rivendell arrived. Elrond laughed as he went out to greet them. Jocelyn rolled her eyes with a smile and mumbled.

"They missed the party."

-------

The next evening, Elrond summoned Anna and Jocelyn to his chambers. He told them to bring whomever they wanted to witness the ceremony. So, Calenmir, Legolas, Leyna, Tyron, Edeline, Thranduil, Arwen and Silvana accompanied them. Jocelyn laughed as Elrond raised his brow upon seeing the train of Elves following her and her mother into the room.

"Well, now that we are all here…" He laughed. Anna fidgeted, pulling at the belled sleeves of her white dress. Jocelyn wore a sky blue dress. It flowed over her body like wind wisps around the tree trunks. The witnesses sat at various places around the room, wherever they could. Anna and Jocelyn stood in front of Elrond. He looked fondly at them.

"Anna, I have known you for years. Since you came into my life, I have never wanted you to leave. You are a true friend. And Jocelyn, I was overjoyed to see you return to Middle Earth where you belong. You make so many people here happy, and I don't want any of them to lose that. This world would be a worse place without the both of you. So take this token," He handed them each a locket, about the size of an oval penny, made of mithril.

"As a symbol of my gift to you. Jocelyn, in your veins flows the blood of my people, and it is within my power to bestow upon you our lifetime, as you should have been with us all along. I pray it makes you as happy as you have made the people around you. Because you deserve something in return for all you've given us." As he latched the necklace around her neck, he uttered soft Elvish words, unlike any Jocelyn had ever heard. It was more meaningful, powerful and ancient.

"Though I haven't the power to keep you with us forever, with the love of those whose lives you've touched, and a little magic, you will be with us for much longer in body, and forever in spirit." He repeated the process with Anna, and it was done.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, twofold for Elrond. Arwen, Silvana, Edeline and Thranduil had taken leave of the family long before the rest retired. As the family said their goodnights to Elrond, Anna stopped. A thought could be seen lighting up her face.

"Elrond, I have another favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Since you are the Lord of me and Calenmir's city, would you do the honor of binding uswith an officialceremonybefore wereturn to Rivendell?"

"It would be my pleasure." He grinned. Jocelyn thought she would die of bliss right there in the hallway. It just kept getting better and better. There was nothing that could have made her happier at that moment.

-------

Anna wore a pale pink silk gown to her ceremony. Her family attended, along with Arwen and the King and Queen. When Elrond bound their hands with the satin ribbon and held them high, Jocelyn burst into silent tears. Beside her, Leyna did the same.

At dinner that night, in Leyna and Tyron's kitchen, the family talked amongst themselves happily. Until Leyna stood to make a toast. They hushed their many conversations and turned their attention to her.

"I know a man who once told me all he wanted for me was happiness. He wanted everything in my life to work out perfectly. But he also told me he was scared because he couldn't watch out for me forever. He couldn't make all my decisions for me. Ada, I hope you know now that nothing could go wrong in my life as long as you love me. And as long as I have my family with me." She placed a hand over her pendant, as did the rest of her family, and they clinked their glasses. Before they could get involved in clamorous conversations again, Jocelyn stood, and they turned their eyes to her.

"Momma, I know we've been a family all along, but I can't help but feel like we really are now. We're all bound to each other, rooted in each other's lives so deep that nothing could ever tear us apart. If today is any indication of how I am going to feel the rest of my immortal life, I'll probably die of delight very soon. My heart is so full of love, it's in danger of bursting."

Rebel tears threatened to spill over, and she laughed as she dried her eyes. She picked up her glass and held it high.

"We ride never worried about the fall." She said,and only Anna understood the reference. She smiled and lifted her glass high, licking the salty tears from her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know why I act the way I do  
__Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
__Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
__I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

_I got a life that most would love to have  
__But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
__At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
__I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
__The heart of stone I sometimes get  
__The things I've done for foolish pride  
__The me that's never satisfied  
__The face that's in the mirror  
__when I don't like what I see  
__I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

_Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
__There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
__But you set your mind to see this love on through  
__I guess that's just the cowboy in you _

_We ride and never worry about the fall  
__I guess that's just the cowboy in us all_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cowboy in me - Tim McGraw

Forgive me for my delay in the update. And I apologize if the notion of Elrond granting Anna long life and Jocelyn immortality seems a bit far fetched. But, I guess it goes back to the fact that, this is my story and...I'll do what I want. : ) Hope you liked. Only one more chapter left!

About this Anna/Calenmir story I'm supposed to be writing for you guys…I am at a loss. I need help. So I'm enlisting you guys for help. For the love of Pete, email me and give me some ideas!

**Orlando's Hot Chick, Ms. Unknown, Nessa**

**Dee69** - Several people have suggested writing a prequel about Anna and Calenmir. I seriously considered the idea, and have even started a few chapters of it. But my life's been busy right now, and I can't seem to get into it. I will post an anna/calenmir story if it's the last thing I do. Even if it's pretty short. I'm going to need some help though. If you have any suggestions for the story, please don't hesitate to email me. I need ideas for obstacles that they need to overcome and even snip its of dialogue you think of would be greatly appreciated.

**Voldie on Varsity Track** - I'm so glad you chose my Legomance to read of all the billions there are out there! Thanks tons, and I hope to hear from you again soon!!

-Austin B.


	29. Epilogue

Chapter 29 - Epilogue  
"Family Matters"

A large group of Elves gathered in the market, leaving the path open for the departures. Thranduil bowed and embraced his friend Elrond. Arwen hugged Leyna, Legolas, and lastly Jocelyn.

"I'll miss you, Arwen. We went through a lot together since you arrived." Jocelyn said sadly to her friend.

"We will see each other again. Write me if you miss me too much. And I may think about writing back." Arwen said with a smirk.

Calenmir and Anna were leaving with Elrond and his guard to return to Rivendell. Calenmir hugged Jocelyn and kissed her cheeks, looking meaningfully into her eyes one last time. He shook Legolas and Tyron's hand, and held Leyna for a long while. Kissing the top of her head, he stepped back to watch and wait for his wife to finish her goodbyes.

Anna hugged Jocelyn and told her she'd write. She hugged her two new son in laws and her other daughter.

"Oh I hate leaving.I'll never say goodbye, that's forever.So I'll just say see you later. I promise I'll write and we'll figure out a time to visit." She quickly mounted her horse beside Calenmir and waved, blowing a few kisses, before turning to canter off behind Elrond and Arwen. Many Rivendell soldiers led in front and behind them. Jocelyn knew their trip back to Imladris would be a safe one.

"My family." Jocelyn mumbled under her breath, and leaned on her sister as they watched their parents ride out of sight. Leyna kissed her sister and left with her husband to her home. Jocelyn leaned her head on Legolas's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, love, I know." He whispered down to her, kissing the top of her head. Jocelyn sniffled, pushing back her tears. There was no reason to cry. Although it made her happy to have her parents so close, they would not be gone forever. In fact, they would never be gone. She smiled, and fingered the two pendants around her neck. Her Family Star, and the pendant Lord Elrond had given her. With their arms around each other, they walked down the hall to their room.

-------

A month later, Anna's first letter arrived. Jocelyn and Leyna read it together, and Jocelyn wrote back, writing in things Leyna told her to say as well. A few weeks after it was sent, two letters from Anna and Calenmir arrived. It went on like that for a while. With a few response letters from Arwen as well. Silvana joined Jocelyn and Leyna on their outings many times, when her job at the palace would allow.

As Princess of Mirkwood, Jocelyn found there were many duties she had not counted on. She had to be present for traditional ceremonies, dinners, she even had to make some important decisions as to the welfare of her city. She wasn't aware being a Princess entailed so much work! But she loved every minute of it. One night, as she lay down beside her husband, she thought about her life.

She wondered, if she could go back in time and meet herself a few years ago, when she lived in Earth and thought Middle Earth was just a fictional place, what would she have thought? If she told her past self everything that would happen to her, what would she have done? She probably would have thought it absurd. Maybe called the authorities on her future self. When she thought back to how she used to be, it didn't even seem like she was the same person.

There were so many things she'd gone through and experienced. So much pain, so much sorrow. But the joy outweighed it by too much for her to dwell on the bad. All's well that ends well, she always said, when summarizing the tale of her life to those who hadn't yet heard it. She was happier now than she ever could have been on Earth. She'd grown and learned so much about the nature of humanity (Elves), the world, and herself. Though she did miss her friends a bit. She would always remember them, but she would never, not for a second, wish she was back there. She had more here than she ever could have wished for. She was going to live forever with her best friend. And her sister, and her parents. Everyone she loved and who loved her. She was so blessed.

One day, Jocelyn was picking a bouquet of flowers for someone whom she hadn't quite decided yet. The sun was warm on her back and the gentle breeze ruffled her dress and played with her hair. From somewhere in her subconscious, words made their way to her lips.

_I'm tired  
cynical and broken, but wiser  
heavy with a sense of resentment  
but i used to be so much different  
__  
i used to have so much faith  
when i started  
you knew that i always meant it  
i knew i could make a difference  
i struggled to be heard  
and then finally, one day people started listening  
__  
and i knew it  
but as soon as it began it was ruined  
a slow descent from unique to routine  
over and over  
just do it again and this time with feeling  
__  
the spotlight  
the focus on the friends and the feelings  
that made those stupid songs all worth singing  
and don't you say a word  
unless you're pretty sure that you want it analyzed  
__  
so we drove  
for what seemed like days  
over roads  
and four lane highways  
we said all we had to say  
and i realized in time that it didn't mean anything_

_It's all just a matter of time  
not like that  
it's only a matter of time_

It was then that she was interrupted by a servant saying there was a letter for her. Jocelyn smiled and opened the brown envelope, sealed with a stamp of red wax. She smiled ruefully as she read her mother's words…

_…When you were about five years old, you were the most beautiful little girl anyone in our small town had ever seen. My acquaintances, who were strangers to you, would tell you how pretty you were. I have to admit, I was a bit concerned you'd become conceited. But one day, we took a trip to see your great Aunt in Detroit, and we drove past this bum sitting on a street corner, with a paper bag of whiskey. You asked me, "Momma, why does that man look so sad?" And I said, "Because he doesn't have anyone to help him, and no family to go home to." I'll never forget the look on your face. Your eyes just lit with understanding and you seemed so much older and wiser than even me. I saw right into your soul that day. And I knew there was never any risk of you becoming a bad person._

_Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you. Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe you did such a thing for me. I am so proud of you words just can't explain. I never thought I could love you any more than I do today, and then tomorrow comes…_

Jocelyn hurried to her room and sat with a quill and bottle of ink. The quill seemed to never leave the parchment. The most perfect words flooded her.

_…Never in my entire life has a day gone by that I didn't thank God for you, too. For the great mother you were to me. Every decent thing I've done in my life was because of your influence. Because you taught me that a person's life isn't worth telling if they didn't have people to share it with. This experience that I'm sure God has led me to, has reinforced what I have always known. The fact that at the center of everything, at the core of every issue we come to face, is family matters…_

* * *

A/N…wow, that last bit was so full of happiness and fulfillment that I almost vomited all over the place. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I had to tie everything up and make everyone as happy as possible. 

Did you catch that the song she was singing was the one she was singing when she crashed into ME, the first song she remembered while walking into Mirkwood Forest?

Can you believe it was 29 chapters! That's almost 30! That's a ridiculously long story! Oh, andWOO! 200 Reviews! The highest I've ever gotten! I'm so excited! Even though I only got 2 reviews on chapter 28, the lowest number of reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter, it's all good. … That was a really important chapter, too. But, it doesn't matter. The story is done now. PHEW. It was exhausting. I was thinking about another in the series…but I think I've drained the Jocelyn/Legolas well bone dry. I've started a LOST fic entitled LOST hope! Check it out!

Thanks to anyone who ever reviewed this story! You have no idea how much I appreciate you!

**Artria** - Thank you dear, for being such a loyal and avid reviewer. If you watch LOST, I'd love to see a review from you there. If not…that's A OK, too. We'll keep in touch somehow. I'm sure I'll write another LOTR fic sometime soon. Hugs!

**Orlando's Hot Chick** - Alas, it is the end. Thank you for all your support and kind words. If it's the last thing I do, I will send you the picture of POTC with Orly and Johnny's signature.

Some leftover vocabulary:  
Rauko - demon  
Morambar - dark doom  
Carca - fang  
Amarthel - Elven Doom

-Austin B.


End file.
